Long Live
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Sequel to "Ours"; Follow the newly elected first couple, Fitz and Olivia Grant, and their friends to the White House as they maneuver their relationships and new responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

_claimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: And here it is! The next installment in this series. I hope you guys enjoy Long Live. I'm very excited to follow this gang through the White House. I've got quite a wild ride in store for them. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _I said remember this moment in the back of my mind_

* * *

 ** _January 2009 – Washington DC_**

Watching from the doorway of the Oval Office, Olivia felt her heart actually constrict in her chest as Fitz crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the Resolute Desk looking like the leader of the free world. And he was. They'd done it. She knew early on that Fitz had what it took to win the election, but right up at the end she actually started panicking. She was afraid that somehow Reston was going to pull ahead of them and win. She wasn't sure what it was about Reston that she didn't trust. Clearly he was willing to play dirty, they'd experienced that first hand, but she thought there was something darker playing beneath the surface. He was capable of more than just dirty politics, she just wasn't sure what. It didn't matter though, because Fitz had won. He'd done it honestly, cleanly and he deserved it. The American people were very lucky to have him looking out for them. Because that's what he would do. He would honor the Constitution and protect it and the people.

She only had to stand there a moment before his eyes connected with hers. She knew he felt her presence the moment she arrived. They were so in tune with each other. "Can Olivia and I have the room?" His deep voice drew her from her thoughts of the new adventure to come.

Within moments the White House staffers and photographers who were in the room cleared out and Olivia and Fitz were left alone. "You didn't have to do that." She shook her head, her loose curls swinging back and forth. She was halfway ready for the inauguration that was happening in a few hours. Her hair and make-up was done, but she still had to get dressed. She was fairly certain she couldn't show up in the leggings, top, sweater and ballet flats she was wearing now. "Besides, there's a lot to do for today." Her hands rested on her ever so slight baby bump. It was just barely there, hidden by her clothes since they had yet to make a formal announcement about the pregnancy. They were waiting until after the inauguration. She wanted to get well into her second trimester before announcing.

Shrugging, Fitz ambled his way across the room, his hands moving to rest on her bump before sliding around her middle and pulling her in close, "Doesn't matter. You come first."

"Actually," She started to correct, resting her head on his chest, "the American people come first." Reaching into the pocket of her sweater, she pulled out a small worn box, "Speaking of which, this is for you."

He eyed the box and then Olivia, "Livie, you didn't have to do anything."

Letting out a very unladylike snort, Olivia shook her head, "Fitz, you're the President of the United States of America. You're the most powerful man in the world. Today of all days calls for a celebration. And this is a celebration of you and everything you represent." She held the box out, "Open it."

With a nod and a small smile, Fitz accepted the box from his wife. "Livie." He murmured at the clearly old and well-loved American Flag pin inside, "It's beautiful."

"It was Eisenhower's." She murmured softly, "It only has 48 stars. He wore it for his inauguration."

His head shot up, his blue eyes connecting with hers. Only his Olivia would manage to find a something as incredible as Eisenhower's American Flag pin. It was so simple, but so perfect. He swore she knew him better than he knew himself. Leaning down, Fitz pulled her in for a hard kiss, angling her head back and pulling her body flush against his. Trying to keep up, Olivia wound her body around his, letting herself fall into his kiss. A catcall and wolf whistle followed by, "Get a room!" Broke them apart.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia replied, "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Security didn't stop you guys at the gate?" Looking up at Fitz, she let out a dramatic sigh, "We're really going to have to make sure they tighten that up."

"Haha, very funny." Harrison bopped her on the back of the head as he, Quinn, Abby, David, Stephen, Huck and Cyrus all came into the room.

"And of course they didn't get stopped. They're with me." Cyrus proudly waved around his badge.

Spinning Olivia around so he could wrap his arms around her waist, Fitz held out his fist, "Here's to the most kick ass Chief of Staff ever."

"I don't fist bump." Cyrus deadpanned.

"I think you mean the lamest chief of staff ever." Harrison bumped Fitz's fist for Cyrus, "But whatever man because you are President of the fucking United States of America."

Shaking her head, Quinn smacked Harrison on the back of the head, "And you sound like a frat boy who's excited his buddy is president of a fraternity. Act like a grown up."

"Why? That's no fun." Harrison teased her.

Craning her neck to glance up at Fitz, Olivia asked, "Is it too late to find new friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we run really fast they won't be able to keep up and we can lose them." He teased.

"Um, hello, standing right here." Abby waved her hand, "And you'd be lost without us."

"I think she means sane." Olivia quipped with a wink. Turning in her husband's arms, Olivia held her hand out for the box with the pin. "I'll put it on you."

"Oh what's that?" Abby shuffled up to them, peering over Olivia's shoulder, "Oh that's a nice pin. Quinn, come look."

Looking over Olivia's other shoulder, Quinn agreed, "That looks old. How old is it? Where did you get it? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Like omg can we all go try on pins together?" Harrison clapped his hands using a high-pitched voice. "And maybe we can braid our hair and paint our nails and talk about boys!"

Everyone stared at him before Olivia turned back to adjusting the pin on the lapel of Fitz's suit coat, "This was a lot more romantic in my head. When we were supposed to be alone. And I was maybe even going to let you do me on your desk."

"Okay, now I'm going to complain. TMI. So gross!" Stephen put his hands over his ears to block out Olivia's words.

"You know what, none of you are mature enough to be allowed in the White House." David chastised. "I mean doing it on the Resolute Desk? How tacky." He shook his head, "You should fuck her on the seal." He pointed to the floor where the Presidential Seal was.

"Wow, you are all very dirty people." Cyrus shook his head, "Huck is the only not dirty one in this room."

"Thank you." Huck murmured quietly. Olivia quirked a brow at that. Huck wasn't usually a talker, but since her kidnapping he'd barely interacted with anyone other than her parents, which was confusing.

Shaking her head, Olivia reached up to brush a kiss over Fitz's lips, "I have to go get dressed and you need to find Sally. I think I heard she was in her office. I'll see you upstairs."

SCANDAL

Olivia held the Bible Lincoln had used at his inauguration in her hand watching as Fitz was sworn into office. Little Jerry was right at her side, his blue eyes shining up proudly at his father.

 _I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of the President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States. So help me God._

SCANDAL

David and Fitz popped the bottles of champagne, grinning at the squeals and shouts around them. They all had to get ready for the first Inaugural Ball. They entire group had gone from the inauguration to parades and parties and now they had thirty minutes to celebrate alone before they had to change.

"I want to make a toast," Cyrus held up the glass David handed to him. When everyone had their own glasses, he grinned, "To President Fitzgerald Grant." He paused, "Fitz, I've known you far longer than you can even imagine. I've known your dad and the world he swims in. I've watched you defy the status quo over and over again." He swallowed hard, "I'm proud of you. I'm proud of your service to our country. I'm proud of you doing law school your way. I'm proud of you for following your heart and marrying Olivia." He tapped his glass lightly against Olivia's glass of seltzer water, "I'm proud you followed your dream and helped keep criminals off the streets. And now I'm proud that you're my President. I'm proud that you ran a clean campaign, no matter what Red and I tried to talk you into. I'm proud that you stood strong against your father and all the donors who wanted to own you. Damn, I'm just proud. So," he raised his glass higher, "To President Fitzgerald Grant. May you always follow your heart and your wife."

The group laughed before agreeing, "To President Fitzgerald Grant."

SCANDAL

"You look beautiful, Livie." Fitz murmured as they spun around the stage. It was their first official dance as the First Couple of the United States and there was something entirely surreal about the entire thing. Fitz still couldn't believe the American people trusted him enough to let him lead them. And he couldn't believe Olivia was willing to uproot their life to follow this crazy path.

Resting her head on chest, Olivia murmured, "I love you, Fitz. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you for being there through all of this." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at that, "Where else would I be?"

He shrugged, "It's just a lot to ask anyone. Particularly someone like you." At her quirked brow, he instinctively reached over to smooth it down, "You're not in it for the prestige or the power. You're brilliant and amazing, but you don't do things just be recognized by people. You do things to help people. There's a huge difference. Most people who run for this office want power and control."

She shook her head, "Not you. And I just want you to be happy. And everything we do, we do together. No matter what."

"Always." He agreed. "We're a team."

"We're a team and we're a family." Olivia reminded him, "And I love you. And I even love the crazies down there who helped us get here."

"And boy are they crazy." Fitz agreed with a laugh.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: I'm so sorry no updates have been done in forever. Our move and my new job and Tim's new job have just taken over. Everything is still in chaos and I just haven't had time to think about writing let alone sit down and write. I'm back to traveling, though, and that means lots of free airport and plane time. I hope to get on a regular schedule with updates. I'll let y'all know what that schedule will look like once I know! This chapter is super short, the next chapter will be much longer and before you know it the drama of the White House will start. So I hope you all enjoy it! ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 _The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild_

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me?" Olivia asked as she packed up Fitz's suitcase.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he murmured, "Are you asking me if I would rather you come with us to Camp David or stay here, the answer is always to come with me." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "But you have to find a new office space and you really should be the one to do that, not one of those yahoos who work with you."

Spinning in his arms, Olivia wound her hands up around his neck. "Two days, then I'll meet you at Camp David." She promised. "Jer is super excited for some alone time with you anyways."

Grinning, Fitz pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, "It's been awhile since we've done father-son bonding. I was thinking we may go for a ride out there."

"Just make sure he wears a helmet." She requested.

"He always does."

Snorting, Olivia pulled away and turned back to the packing, "I'll make sure Tom and Hal know, because I am aware that our little monster has a tendency to talk you out of it. And when he falls off and hits his head on a rock my 'I told you so' will be justified, but won't feel good."

"Yes, Mrs. Grant." With a fond shaking of his head, he swatted her ass playfully, "I'm going to go check on Jer and make sure he's ready to leave in the next hour."

"His bag is packed already!" Olivia called out as Fitz left their suite.

SCANDAL

"You're sulking." Cyrus accused as the group of advisors gathered around a roaring fire at Camp David. Jerry was sleeping off the car ride out to the luxurious presidential camp ground after nearly bouncing off the car doors during the entire ride.

Fitz glanced up from his cup of coffee, "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus leaned forward and smacked Fitz's knee hard, "You may not be actually saying anything, but you're sulking that Liv is at the White House and you and Jer are here. It's forty-eight hours, suck it up."

"You suck it up." Fitz shot back lamely.

"Wow, such adults." David tossed his cell phone on an end table, "They're headed to see the first property now." At the blank looks from around the room, he nodded to his discarded phone, "That was Abby. If it goes well, she and Liv will be here tonight. So no more sulking from our President Grant. You're going to have to handle long periods of time apart from one another."

Picking up the throw pillow behind his back, Fitz chucked it at David, "I'm aware, jackass, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Okay, gentlemen," Sally held up her hand, "I do believe it's time we got back to work. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"At least there is one hard-working person in this room." Cyrus grumbled. He was doing his best to dole out compliments to Sally and her religious nut minions because Olivia and Fitz had warned him to play nice or not play at all. And he certainly didn't want to be sidelined for offending the uptight Puritan.

"Well, alright then," Clapping her hands together, Sally gave them a wide grin, "the first order of business is the Dream Act, is it not?"

SCANDAL

Olivia walked around the downtown DC office with a frown on her face. It was so dark and the private offices were so small.

"I love it, don't you love it? Let's take it and get to Camp David." Abby glanced down at her watch, "If we do we could leave in like an hour and be there by dinner and –"

"It's small." Harrison noted.

"And dark." Stephen agreed.

"Small and dark is fine with me." Huck murmured, his eyes darting around.

"Liv loves it, we're taking it." Abby interjected.

"Hold on, now." Olivia interrupted, "Olivia has not given her opinion yet, please do not speak for her."

"Well?" Abby asked, bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet.

"I hate it." Stephen and Harrison high-fived while Abby groaned, "I want to get to my husband just as much as you do, Abs, but this is our office. We're going to be half living here and it needs to be a space we all like. And if my name is going on that door and clients are going to walk through and judge us, then it damn well better be a good and impressive space. And this is neither good nor impressive." She turned to the withdrawn real estate agent, "Next place." She ordered.

SCANDAL

"So no luck?" Fitz asked, swirling his scotch around the tumbler.

 _"No luck." Olivia confirmed, "I just don't think I'm going to find anything near the White House. DC is horrible."_

"Why not try Georgetown?" Fitz suggested, "It's right next door and the spaces may be nicer. It's more suburbia than DC is anyways. It's probably a lot safer. I bet the Secret Service would prefer it and your safety is what I worry about anyhow. DC can be so seedy."

 _Olivia hummed and took a sip of her club soda, "I'll put Loraine on it. Maybe we can find a place tomorrow. I'll look online too."_

"Sounds good, and Livie?"

 _"Hm?"_

"I miss you. So does Jerry. He crashed early tonight even after taking a nap. He wore out running out back with Cyrus, David and me."

 _"He's a champ. You're going riding tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, the weather is supposed to be better. It was drizzling off and on today."

 _Yawning, Olivia nodded even though Fitz couldn't see her, "Take lots of pictures."_

"You should get some sleep, Liv, you and the baby need rest."

 _Olivia's hand automatically fell on her stomach. "Yeah, we do. I love you, Fitz. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." She paused, "And I miss you."_

"I miss you too, sweet baby." Fitz sighed, "Go to sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning." He promised, "Love you."

SCANDAL

"They didn't have any luck?" Cyrus asked over breakfast.

"No," Fitz shook his head, "I suggested Georgetown."

"Abby is so pissed Olivia didn't decide on a place. She wanted to be here today." David commented before automatically leaning over and wiping the oatmeal off Jerry's face. He was currently nose deep in one of his favorite books, even though he couldn't read it.

Fitz smiled fondly at his son, "I'm sure they'll find a place today. Liv texted that she'd found a few places to look at that seemed promising."

"Hopefully so." David agreed.

"I hope so too because I'm tired of you married people moping about your controlling wives not being here. Enjoy the break."

"You love Red and Liv. Don't even pretend otherwise." Fitz advised with a smile. Cyrus tried to keep his cold scowl in place, but it faltered and he found himself raising his coffee mug in agreement with Fitz's statement.

SCANDAL

"This is it." Olivia stated certainly. She hadn't even made it fully through the door when she knew. The old factory had been converted into offices and was settled on a nice quiet street in Georgetown. Small businesses littered the neighborhood, all of them mom and pop type shops, no chains, the neighborhoods surrounding the area were quiet families. It was just what Olivia had imagined in her mind, very similar to what she had in Boston, it was something downtown DC didn't provide.

"Just wait until you see the conference room!" Stephen called out.

When Olivia looked out the stained windows at the street below, she knew they'd found their home, "This is the place." She turned to her real estate agent. "Draw up the paperwork, I want to sign the lease today."

It was three hours later when the group was standing in the conference room once again, a bottle of champagne and a sparkling cider opened, "To Olivia Grant as Associates." Harrison held out his glass, his arm loosely draped over Quinn's shoulders.

"To our next adventure." Abby piped up.

"And new clients." Huck agreed.

"New challenges." Stephen offered.

"New experiences." Quinn toasted.

"To our steadfast family and our new home." Olivia finished, "Thank you all for following us down here."

"To Olivia Grant and Associates." Harrison repeated.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: Thank you all for your patience. Here's the next chapter of Long Live. ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names_

* * *

Olivia slowly stirred the pot of oatmeal on the stove. It was still early, the dawn barely peaking out over the horizon. A light rain was falling, leaving the ground far too icy for the outdoor activities she'd planned for their group. Looking out the window, Olivia watched the rain slowly fall. The hazy morning and the cold weather made it the perfect oatmeal morning. She hoped everyone would trek from their cabins to the main one she, Fitz, and Jerry were in for the family style breakfast she'd put together.

Family.

After all of these years it was still bizarre to her that she had more then just her parents. She had a big, crazy, dysfunctional family. And she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"Mhmm. . ." Olivia turned at Quinn's sleepy voice, "Liv's oatmeal on a cold and rainy day is just what the doctor ordered."

Quinn and Harrison both looked like they'd just rolled out of bed. They were still in pajamas with fuzzy socks and rain boots. "Good morning. You're the first ones awake." She greeted them.

"We must've known there was oatmeal and coffee." Harrison made a beeline for the coffee pot, pouring first Quinn a mug and then himself. After taking a long sip, he sighed happily, "Now that's what bliss is."

Quinn snorted into her mug, "Why don't you just ditch me for your mug of coffee?"

Harrison seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding, "Not a bad idea, babe, thanks." At her incredulous look he shrugged, "Coffee doesn't cause me stress and is never mean to me." He groaned when her fist connected with his bicep. "My point exactly."

"You're such a jerk before you've had your coffee." Quinn muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia pulled the sticky buns she had warming in the oven out. "Eat. Both of you. YOu'll both be much nicer once you do."

"Something smells bloody fantastic." Olivia just chuckled. Before she could respond, Stephen continued, "Oh good, the kettle is already on." He pushed past Olivia's tiny form to pour a cup of tea.

"There's something so wrong with you both for not indulging in the deliciousness of coffee." Harrison let out a little moan for effect with his next sip.

"And this is the moment that Harrison Wright became single for life." Quinn winked at Stephen who was laughing into his cup of tea.

"I hate you all." Harrison grumbled.

"You're the one who traded me for coffee. At this rate you get what you get and you don't complain about it." Quinn snapped.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Olivia mediated. "Let's not wake the entire campground with your yelling."

"Too late." Fitz's sleepy figure appeared in the doorway.

"Way to go!" Stephen let out a melodramatic huff. "You two woke the President of the United States of America." His words sounded quite sarcastic with his British accent. "Don't you know the Leader of the Free World needs his beauty sleep or the entire world will cease to exist as we know it?"

Fitz rolled his eyes and moved fully into the kitchen. "The Leader of the Free World just needs a cup of coffee and a kiss from the First Lady of the Free World."

Olivia handed Fitz a coffee mug filled to the brim with black coffee - Navy style according to Fitz - and tipped her head up for a kiss. "The First Lady can spare a kiss for the Leader of the Free World." She assented.

"Oh, do we all get to kiss the Leader of the Free World because that sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity since you're neither JFK or Bill Clinton." Everyone spun to find Abby and David in the doorway.

David looked thoroughly bewildered by his wife. "I can't even being to understand what goes through your head on a day-to-day basis." He looked down at her so confused, "And more to the point, why am i attracted to your version of insanity?"

"That would have to do with the fact that you're just as weird." Fitz piped up, ducking behind his wife when it looked like David was going to come after him.

"One," Olivia held up a hand, "if you want to rough-house take it outside, not in my kitchen. Two, if any one of you ruins my breakfast, I'll end your right here in the kitchen at Camp David."

"Um, baby, we're on federal property. It's probably best as First Lady not to be discussing murder. Particularly the murder of the Leader of the Free World."

"Oh, there aren't any cameras here at Camp David. Plan away as long as I get coffee, sticky buns and oatmeal." Cyrus grabbed a cup for coffee before reaching in the fridge for the creamer. "It all smells fantastic, Liv." He took a sip of coffee and a bit of the sticky buns before asking, "So who are we murdering first?"

SCANDAL

Fitz and David wound their way through the trails around Camp David. The rain had finally stopped and the sun had come out from behind the clouds and brought a little more warmth.

"Okay, Fitz," David took a sip of the spiked hot cider Olivia had made a pot of, "why are you and I out in the cold while everyone else gets to sit in front of a warm fire?"

Fitz sighed, "I have something very important to ask you. I'm not entirely sure if you're going to want to do what I really need you to do."

David frowned at Fitz's words, "Fitz, you know I would do anything, well within reason, for you." He gave his friend a sideways stare, "I'm not going to do a strip tease or anything like that for you. Those are saved for Red and Red alone."

FItz let out a laugh so loud it startled some birds in a nearby tree. "No, it's nothing creepy like that. It's just a lot of responsibility."

"Alright, man, spit it out already." David urged.

Fitz stopped and turned to face David, "I would like to nominate you to be my Attorney General." He finally blurted out.

David's mouth gaped open at Fitz's words. "Fitz," he paused, "I mean, what?" He took a deep breath, "I would be honored, I just, aren't there more qualified candidates than me?"

"If you mean candidates with political experience, then yes, but I don't want that." Fitz answered honestly. "I want someone I can trust to follow the letter of the law and defend the Constitution. And that man is you. That person is you. You've spent your entire career protecting the innocent. Now you can just do it on a much larger scale." Holding out his hand, Fitz asked, "So, will you be the next Attorney General?"

David stared at Fitz's hand for a moment before nodding and shaking it, "Yes, President Grant, I would be honored."

SCANDAL

Olivia stared out at the rain from the Truman Balcony just off the Residence. Today was the day Fitz was officially announcing David's nomination. His name was already among the names potentially in the running for the nomination and there was quite a bit of backlash already from the very far right and from the left. Even though Fitz represented the will of the American people, it didn't change the fact that the current politicians didn't like him. Or them.

"Fitz said you were up here still." Olivia turned at Abby's voice. "David is in the Oval with Fitz and the rest of the gang. Cyrus said he has seats for us. You ready?"

Picking up her blazer, Olivia slid into it. "Yup."

"Alright," Abby led Olivia over to a chair by the window, "what's going on?"

Sighing, Olivia nodded, "Just a lot of thoughts and worries. Worries about David's nomination, about Fitz's presidency, about Jerry and the little one coming." She pressed her hand over her tiny belly.

Taking Olivia's hands in her own, Abby nodded her understanding. "I get it, Liv, I do. I was a little worried about David and a lot worried about you and Fitz, and the kids, but we all threw our hats in the ring when the election started and we all knew the risk involved and what we'd be giving up. So instead of worrying all alone up here, try sharing the burden with the rest of us because we all feel what you're feeling."

Reaching over, Olivia brought her friend in for a hug, "I love you, Abs. Im so glad Quinn brought your crazy self into our lives."

SCANDAL

Olivia, Abby, Cyrus, Quinn, Harrison, Stephen, and Huck all sat in the back row of the press room watching as Fitz took the podium.

"Thank you all for coming today." Fitz greeted the room of reporters. "You all probably know exactly why you're here today. I stand behind this podium for the first time to announce my nomination for Attorney General, the first nomination of my administration. I'm very proud and honored to nominate a man who has, after an exemplary college career at Boston College, dedicated his life to keeping Massachusetts safe. Now he will do more than protect the people of Massachusetts. He will keep our nation safe all the while protecting our Constitution. It is my honor to present my nomination for Attorney General, David Rosen."

David stepped onto the stage and shook Fitz's hand. From the back of the room, Abby beamed with pride as her husband officially accepted the nomination for Attorney General.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 _The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

* * *

"So the camera will be here and you two will sit here. I'll be in the chair right next to you." Kimberly Mitchell walked Fitz and Olivia through the setup for the baby announcement interview.

Originally, Olivia wanted to wait another couple of weeks, but David's nomination still hadn't gone through and as a result of the indecision of the Senate, Fitz's ratings were down. This was hopefully going to help change all of that.

Sensing Olivia's distress, Fitz allowed Cyrus to speak with Kimberly for a moment while he spoke to his wife, "Livie," he murmured, cupping her face as he did so, "we don't have to do this today. We can wait until what we first planned. My ratings and David's nomination will be just fine. I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Olivia shook her head. "No, let's do it. I'm mostly just nervous about having our private life in the public eye, but I have to get over that."

Nodding, Fitz replied uncertainly, "If you're sure."

Leaning up, Olivia pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I'm sure, Fitz. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be able to hide this for much longer at any rate." She rested her hand on her stomach, smiling when Fitz's hand joined hers. "Let's do this, then I have an idea you may be interested in, but all of the politicians will probably hate."

SCANDAL

Olivia smoothed out the skirt of her cream colored dress nervously as the cameras were all panned towards them. When Fitz slid his fingers through hers, all of Olivia's nerves seemed to settle.

When the director called "action," Kimberly turned and smiled warmly at the young couple. To be honest, Kimberly understood Olivia's nerves perfectly. She was so young and had more responsibilities than most people twice her age. It was normal that she felt out of control.

"Well," Kimberly began, "the last time I saw the two of you, President Grant, you'd only just won the election." It was true. The only post-election interview Fitz opted to do was with Kimberly because she'd done such a great job during the affair scandal that went on during the election.

Fitz flushed lightly, "Honestly, it still feels like a dream. Like I can't believe the American people trusted me enough to protect them."

"Since we're sitting in a parlor in the West Wing, I'd wager to say it's not a dream." Kimberly grinned, "So how has the transition been?"

Fitz looked at Olivia and she nodded for him to continue. "It's been good. Challenging, as you can imagine. We're still getting used to the fact that everyone wants to know everything about our personal lives."

"And the fact that we have hashtags associated with us." Olivia giggled.

Kimberly nodded, "I still don't quite understand the point of those." She admitted. "I must be getting old."

"Then we all are." Fitz chuckled. "I suppose that's been the biggest transition outside of how horrible politics is in general."

"It's not what you thought it would be?" Kimberly asked.

Fitz shook his head no. "I think people thought because I'm young and have no political experience I could be manipulated or bought, but they're finding I can't be. We can't be. We won the election cleanly. We intend to leave the White House in four or eight years that way."

"Speaking of clean elections," Kimberly glanced at Olivia, "how have you been doing since the kidnapping?"

Olivia automatically leaned further into Fitz. When he squeezed her hand reassuringly she found her voice. "It was hard. It was even harder coming to terms with the fact that I knew the people involved. Andrew Nichols was at our wedding. I went to college with Lizzie. I trusted Billy."

"And my father's involvement was enough to cause us to question who to trust." Fitz added.

"But we have each other and my parents and Jerry and the family we've formed here." Olivia smiled up at Fitz and nodded.

"We have more than just that." Fitz moved his hand from her knee to her tummy. "We've having another baby. Olivia is pregnant."

Twining her fingers through his, Olivia smiled brilliantly up at her husband, "Our little family is growing."

Even though Kimberly already knew that Olivia was pregnant, she acted appropriately surprised. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations President and Mrs. Grant, that's wonderful news. You must be so excited."

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and drew her into his side, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We really are. We talked about trying, but it was still a surprise to us."

"A wonderful surprise." Olivia amended.

Kimberly just beamed at the young couple for a moment. They were so devoted to each other and they were so in love it took her breath away. She vaguely recalled Abby's words from her first visit with the Grants while they were on the campaign trail . . . _they're like that fairytale couple you read about, but don't believe really exists_. . . it was absolutely true.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Kimberly's words forced Olivia and Fitz to focus on her once again, "Not yet." Fitz told her.

"But you'll be the second to know once we find out." Olivia winked at her.

SCANDAL

Olivia couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear as she cleaned up the dishes from their family lunch. Fitz would have to return to the Oval soon, but she should have just enough time to shot him her idea after he put Jerry down for his nap.

"Well, our little monster is finally fast asleep." Fitz slipped his arms around Olivia's waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Cyrus poked his head in. My ratings are up and the interview doesn't even air until tomorrow night." He continued, "So, before I go back to work, my question is, what is your idea?"

Pulling back, Olivia turned in his arms and stared at him straight in the eye. "Abby."

Fitz's brow furrowed in confusion, "What about crazy Red?"

"Abby is brilliant and poised and confident." Fitz nodded at Olivia's assessment. "She thinks on her feet and isn't easily rattled. Her connections with the local PD and the Feds is extraordinary and the media bows to her. . ."

"Ah." Fitz nodded, "You think she'd make a good Press Secretary."

"No." Olivia corrected sharply, "I think she'd make the _best_ Press Secretary."

"Do you think we should make the offer and announcement before or after David is confirmed?"

Olivia smiled at Fitz's unwavering belief in her ideas, accepting Abby as the new Press Secretary with no problems. "Before." Olivia answered certainly, "And do it before our interview so we have a distraction in between."

Fitz hesitated a moment before asking, "Are you sure you're okay giving Abby up? She's' a core member of OGA and she's been there from the beginning." He pointed out.

Olivia nodded slowly, "I am. It's not to say that she isn't wanted or won't be missed, but this is an incredible opportunity for her. And her job up there is to protect you and it's one I know she can do better than any other man or woman I can think of."

Leaning down, Fitz brushed a kiss over her brow, "There's one woman I can think of who could do a better job than anyone in the world, but she already owns her own company and is the First Lady of the United States of America as well."

Shaking her head, Olivia murmured, "Go stop a war somewhere. And get Abby in your office today." Turning him around, she gave his ass a playful swat, giggling as he shook it for her on his way out the door.

SCANDAL

Knocking on the door of the Oval Office, Abby grinned, "Permission to enter the sacred chamber of the Leader of the Free World."

Fitz and Cyrus looked up, "Permission granted, Mrs. Whelan-Rosen."

Strutting in, Abby took a seat on the sofa after giving Fitz a mocking salute, "So, what does the President of the United States and his Chief of Staff want with a fixer?" She grinned at them, "Because in case you missed it, you're married to the best of the best."

Fitz grinned back at her, "It's not a fixer I'm in need of. It's a White House Press Secretary."

Abby's eyes widened comically, "Surely you don't mean me. Surely you mean you want me to help you find a proper and experienced candidate."

"Abby," Fitz stopped her rambling, "you're both qualified and capable. So what do you say? Can I make the announcement today?"

SCANDAL

"A surprising announcement came out of the White House today. Abigail Whelan-Rosen was appointed as the White House Press Secretary. Her husband, David Rosen, is in the midst of confirmation hearings with the Senate for Attorney General."

"Despite the backlash her husband is receiving in his confirmation hearings, there isn't much negative press regarding Abigail Whelan-Rosen's appointment to White House Press Secretary. IT seems Grant's choice to place a Democrat, and more importantly a woman, behind the podium as the voice and face of the White House is a popular one."

SCANDAL

"You, Mrs. Whelan-Rosen, are a smash hit." David climbed into their bed next to her. "Tomorrow I want to ditch the gang and take you out to celebrate. Just the two of us."

Humming, Abby drew her husband over so he was hovering above her. "That sounds nice. I just can't believe we're both going to be working in the West Wing. It's crazy how life happens."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

* * *

Olivia paced outside the Oval Office waiting for Fitz to finish his meeting with the Director of the FBI. She jumped nearly a foot in the air when the older gentleman greed her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grant. He's all yours'"

Nodding slightly, Olivia pushed her way into the Oval Office. "Fitz?"

"Livie, did you hear the good news?" She shook her head. "David was finally confirmed. So was Silo, so that means I've got an Attorney General and a Secretary of State. Here's hoping Allen makes it through this week so I can have a Secretary of Defense and what's going on?"

"Carol called." She referred to the prosecutor trying Nichols, North, Chambers and Big Jerry. "The Trial for Andrew, Lizzie and Bill has been set."

Fitz swallowed and crossed the room to wrap his wife in a hug, "How do you feel about it all?"

Olivia shrugged in his arms, "I don't know. Although I'm a little afraid they'll get out and try something again." She'd been keeping that fear insider her for so long it felt good to get it out.

"Liv, that's not going to happen. Not at all. I can't tell you exactly what the outcome will be, but it won't be not guilty."

"And what about when your father goes trial? Fitz, he has money and connections. He could get off and we could be separated again. Fitz, if he does that something could happen to our baby and-"

"Olivia," Fitz rested his hands on her shoulders to stop her rambling, "if you don't calm down you're going to drive yourself insane."

Shaking her head, Olivia murmured, "I'm not sure I know how to calm down."

SCANDAL

Fitz sat down across from Abby. "It's going to get out to the press soon now that a date has been set. I want the White House to officially make an announcement before their defense attorneys can make it for us. This process needs to be as easy on Olivia as possible and-"

"Fitz," Abby interrupted, "It's Olivia, I know. I know to protect her with everything in me. I've got your back, whether or not I'm a White House employee. You don't have to convince me otherwise."

With a sigh, Fitz nodded, "I know, I'm just-"

"Freaking the fuck out?" Abby finished. "We all are. Now that the hearings are set, well everything is more real. There's the smallest possibility they could walk."

"I told her they wouldn't. I shouldn't have made that promise, but she was so scared. It was terrifying to see her like that. She's never scared like this."

Standing up, Abby crossed the Oval and sat down next to Fitz. "The problem with Olivia is that she's so strong all of the time. Sometimes we forget that she's not Superwoman and she is, in fact, quite human. It surprises all of us when she panics or when she's scared, but it happens. The best way to support her is to just let her be scared, but remind her that she's not alone. She's never alone."

SCANDAL

Abby took a deep breath before she stepped up to the podium with the Presidential Seal on it. She'd only been in the position for a week and every time she took her place she felt a rush of adrenaline and a spike of fear at the questions that were going to be hurled her way. She felt those feelings even more in that moment as she stepped up to protect not only Fitz and the White House, but also Liv and little Jerry.

"Good morning," Abby greeted the group of reporters. "Thank you for being here this morning. I do not have an update on the confirmation hearings for President Grant's administration. Instead, I have a formal statement from President and Mrs. Grant."

Flipping over the notes Olivia and Fitz had given her, Abby cleared her throat before beginning. "Early this morning Mrs. Grant received word from her attorney regarding her kidnapping that took place late last year. The trials for William Chambers, Elizabeth North, and Andrew Nichols have been set. Next month all three will go on trial for their individual rolls in her kidnapping. President Grant's father, Senator 'Big Jerry' Grant, has not had his trial set yet. President and Mrs. Grant both as for privacy during these trials. They will of course keep the American people updated with official statements, but they do not want to discuss anything themselves at this time."

Pausing, Abby took another breath to prepare herself for the upcoming onslaught of questions. "Any questions?"

SCANDAL

"Abby did a good job with the statement today." Harrison commented. It was nearly the close of the work day and Olivia was watching a rerun of Abby's press conference on the television in her office.

Turning, Olivia found him standing in her office doorway. It was still weird not having Abby with them, but they would make due. What she was doing was far more important. When Fitz's terms were over Abby could come back home. She could always come back home.

"Abby's the best. She was meant to be behind that podium." Olivia murmured.

"No arguments here." Harrison agreed. "She's certainly bossy enough to control the room and crazy enough to want to try." He joked.

With a chuckle, Olivia sat down, kicking off her heels with a tired sigh. Pregnancy was exhausting at every stage of the game. "You have a something face." She commented, "What's up?"

Reaching into his pocket, Harrison set something on her desk with a clatter. When he moved his hand Olivia let out a small squeal. "When? Where? How?" She asked in rapid succession.

Harrison grinned. "I was hoping for a little help with that. Can we have a casual potluck and movie night like we used to?"

Olivia smiled warmly up at Harrison. When they were in law school they'd started the tradition of potluck dinners on Sunday, but the tradition had come to a screeching halt once the campaign had started. A proposal seemed like the best way to kick the tradition off once more.

"This Sunday. I'll make a surprise red velvet cake for dessert since it's Quinn's favorite." Olivia agreed, "And we should probably keep this between us. You know how Red can be. . ."

"And she'll surely tell Quinn whatever she discovers." Harrison finished, "Good thinking."

SCANDAL

Olivia put the finishing touches on the red velvet cake for Quinn and Harrison just as the White House chef, Claude, came into the room. "Mrs. Grant," he paused to help her with the fridge door, "are you certain you don't need any help tonight. There will be quite a few people at the dinner."

Wiping her hands on the apron Fitz and Jerry made for her a couple of years prior, she shook her head, "Enjoy your night off." She insisted. "You work hard all the time, Claude, I can handle Sunday dinners, promise."

He shook his head at her, "You handle quite a bit more than Sunday dinners, Mrs. Grant. If you don't mind me saying, you and President Grant are the most family-oriented and hands on parents I've yet to see in the White House and you're my fourth family to serve." The older gentleman admitted.

Olivia found herself flushing at his praise, "Well, we want Jer to know he's loved and a priority in our life, but we also want him to understand he's no better than anyone else." She shrugged, "Besides, as much as I love working and owning my own business and serving the American people, I also love being a mom and a wife. And all of that involves cleaning and cooking and making sure my boys participate in helping with household chores." She paused, "And weeks are for families. Plan on having them off unless we have a major event. You should be with your family too, Claude."

Shaking his head, he murmured, "We certainly elected the right family to lead our country." Giving her a small bow that had Olivia shaking her own head, he murmured, "Good night, Mrs. Grant."

"Good night, Claude."

SCANDAL

The group was sprawled across the casual living room in the Residence. The Disney version of _Jungle Book_ played in the background for Jerry, who was watching in rapt attention while the adults talked.

"I can't believe Sunday potlucks have been moved to 1600 Penn." Quinn just shook her head as she stood and stretched. She intended to get another bottle of wine, but Harrison's hand on her wrist stopped her. "Do you need something, babe?"

"I need you to stand right there." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Quinn," he dropped down to his knee and the room fell silent save for Baloo singing 'The Bare Necessities' and Jerry humming along. "You're the love of my life. I think I fell for you the first time you rambled on nervously before one of our first debate practices. And you've been so patient with me waiting for me to be ready for this next step. To be honest I've been scared, but not scared of spending my life with you. I've been scared because I didn't want to let you down. I never had any role models, but I do know you only deserve the very best. I hope that someone as special and pure as you can see yourself with someone as broken as me because I love you. I love you more than you can imagine, more than I ever thought possible. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being your partner. So, Quinn Perkins, will you marry me?"

A choked sob escaped from Quinn and she found herself dropping to her knees murmuring 'yes' repeated until Harrison slipped the marquis solitaire diamond ring on her shaking left hand. "I love you too, Harrison."

Just as she leaned in to kiss him something cold showered over them. Harrison and Quinn both dove apart to find David, Stephen and Fitz showering them with the bottles of champagne Olivia had been cooling supposedly in celebration of their first Sunday potluck in ages, but in actuality it was for Harrison and Quinn's engagement.

As quickly as the champagne war started, it was stopped and turned into a pillow fight, one Jerry happily left his movie to join in on. Olivia ducked out of the way quickly so she could admire the crazy group before her. Her grin widening as Cyrus allowed Jerry to clock him with a pillow. It really was a special family they'd formed years ago. Suddenly she felt a sense of peace was over. Whatever happened with the trials would be okay because she wasn't alone. She'd never be alone.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 _It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

* * *

Olivia picked up her coat with a tired yawn, "I forgot how exhausting it is to work with a baby in your belly."

"I know," Stephen groaned and patted his flat stomach, "it's so hard."

Olivia rolled her eyes and snorted, "You're such a drama queen." When he took her coat from her to help her slip in it, she murmured, "Thanks."

 _"_ _Incoming!"_ Huck's voice rang down the hallway.

Stephen groaned and called back, "Take a message, it's after hours."

Huck poked his head into Olivia's office, "It's not a call and you're going to want to see this."

Olivia sighed and shrugged out of her coat, "Let Quinn and Harrison know." Olivia and Stephen moved quickly down the hallway. When they stopped in the waiting room neither of them found what they expected.

"I'm –"

"Sullivan St. James." Olivia finished his introduction.

"Holy shit." Quinn, Harrison and Huck joined them.

"They say I killed her. They say I killed my girlfriend."

Pulling out his cell phone, Harrison snapped a picture of Sully for their records, "Welcome to Olivia Grant and Associates."

SCANDAL

Olivia watched as Stephen set Sully up in the smaller conference room, the one that should've been Abby's office. "What do you think, Liv?" Harrison asked as he handed her a cup of hot tea.

"That I need to call Cyrus, Abby, David and Fitz and warn them that we're working on this." She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "This is going to be a gigantic political mess."

"It's all over the police scanners." Huck joined them in the kitchen. "They're saying he shot her and ran."

Harrison let out a groan, "It's never good when the police have already hanged him."

"No," Olivia agreed, "it's not." Straightening she prepared her orders. "Huck, Harrison, get Quinn and start to separate what Sully and the police are saying from the facts. I'm going to send Stephen to the crime scene and then to stall Jane. She's bound to be the DA on this." She paused before continuing. "I'm going to call Fitz and let him know I'm going to be late. He'll pass on the word that we're working on this to White House staff. Someone shoot Cyrus and Abby and text and ask them not to comment until we know more. I don't want any premature statements made about this. Let them know I'm getting ready to interview Sully myself. I'll know more when I'm done."

Pushing her way out of the kitchen, Olivia picked up her secure cell phone and dialed Fitz's secretary's line.

 _"_ _Office of the President."_

"Lauren, it's Olivia. Is Fitz free?" She asked.

 _"_ _One moment, Mrs. Grant. I think he's in an impromptu meeting, but I'm sure he'll want to speak with you."_

Olivia only had to wait a moment to be transferred over to Fitz. _"Livie, are you alright? You're almost home, right?"_

Humming, Olivia replied, "Yes to being alright, but no to being almost home. We landed a new case just a few moments before we closed up shop. A case the White House will be interested in."

She could practically see Fitz's eyebrows arch through the phone, _"And what case is that?"_

"Sullivan St. James."

" _The war hero?"_ Fitz asked, _"What about him?"_

Olivia sighed, "He stumbled into my office covered in blood. The police scanners indicate he killed his girlfriend and ran."

 _"_ _Holy_ fuck _. What does Olivia Grant think?"_

Olivia thought about her response for a moment, "I don't know yet." She held up her finger to ask Stephen to wait while she finished her call with Fitz. "I'm getting ready to interview him now."

 _"_ _Keep me in the loop. I'm getting ready to shut down for the night here. Just be careful."_ Fitz murmured.

"I will, just do me a favor and don't comment until I know more. I'll call when I'm leaving." Olivia promised. After a moment, Olivia hung up and looked at Stephen. "Did Harrison tell you that I want you to head to the crime scene and to talk to Jane?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out now. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else."

Shaking her head, Olivia murmured, "Nope, I'll call if I need you to follow up on something, though."

Giving her a salute, Stephen tugged on his coat and left the office. Pushing back from her desk, Olivia made her way into the conference room Sully was currently pacing.

SCANDAL

"Oh come on, he totally killed her!" Abby followed Cyrus into the breakroom. It was late. David had gone up to the Residence to have dinner with Fitz and Jerry. Abby and Cyrus, on the other hand, were working Abby's contacts at Metro for more details on the murder. They were the only ones left in the West Wing.

"A war here?" Cyrus asked skeptically.

"Please! Him being a war hero doesn't exempt him from going crazy and offing his girlfriend."

"Not my point, Red." Cyrus waved his cup of coffee at her. "But the man is a trained killer. He'd have to be an idiot to get her blood all over him like that."

Abby seemed to consider his words for a moment before shaking her head, "I think he just snapped."

Cyrus pushed himself off the countertop. "Well I think I'll wait for Olivia's gut call. Her gut never wrong. If she says guilty, I'll buy guilty. If she says innocent, I'll buy innocent."

Snorting, Abby muttered, "She's totally brainwashed you."

"Please, we're both equally brainwashed." Cyrus glanced at his watch, "Well, since Fitz was in charge, my guess is Jerry is still awake. I think I'll read his bedtime story." He set him empty mug in the dishwasher and waited until Abby had also done the same before putting in the soap and turning it on.

SCANDAL

Olivia scrubbed her hand over her face as she shut the conference room door. "Well, how does it look on your end?" Harrison asked, "Because on our end is definitely isn't looking to swift for Sully."

"He said he went to a pub on Fourth. O'Malley's. He went for a walk first. Take Quinn and check his alibi in the morning. Jane gave us thirty-six hours." She picked up her coat, "I told Stephen to call with any updates from the scene or the coroner's office. He was going to stop there on his way home. Personally, I've got to get to bed. Peanut and I are dead on my feet."

Pulling her in for a hug, Harrison murmured, "Go home. The pub is probably still open. Quinn and I'll stop by on the way home. I'll coordinate with Huck and Stephen and keep Cyrus and Abby in the loop."

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Olivia pulled back, replying, "Thanks, we all appreciate it. I'll definitely think better after more than a two hour nap on my office sofa."

SCANDAL

When Olivia returned to the Residence she was finally able to say goodnight to her ever vigilant Secret Service Agents. Just before pushing the living room door open, she took a moment to enjoy the blessed silence and the moment alone.

"Livie," she looked up after closing the living room door, "you're finally home."

Smiling wearily at Fitz, David, Abby and Cyrus, she greeted them, "Hi, everyone."

"So what's the verdict?" Cyrus asked, "Red and David think guilty. Fitz and I think not guilty. Who's right?"

Slipping out of her coat, Olivia also toed off her heels. "Well, hi, hello, how are you, Cyrus?" She teased.

"Hi, hello, how are you, is Sully a cold-blooded killer or not?" Cyrus snapped quickly.

Sitting down heavily next to Fitz, she picked up his glass of water and took a long sip before replying, "No, my gut says he's not a murderer. But he is lying about something."

"Pay up." Cyrus set his wine glass down and held out his hand to David and Abby. "My gut matched Liv's. I want my money now."

Smacking David's arm, Abby muttered, "Pay the smug bastard." Grumbling, David paid Cyrus.

Shaking her head, Olivia commented, "That's so tacky, betting on murder like-" her words trailed off as David passed a twenty-dollar bill to Fitz. She eyed Fitz, "Only twenty-dollars? You couldn't have at least made some money off of them?"

David's brow rose dramatically, "What was that about tacky?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Just be prepared to pay double that to us once I'm proven right."

SCANDAL

Quinn yawned as she and Harrison hovered over the small TV screen in the bank's security office. It was early, the bank wouldn't be open for business for a few hours yet and no employees were there. They'd had to wait until the security guard they knew would take a cash bribe showed up for duty before they could get a look at the films.

"Holy shit." Harrison smacked Quinn's arm to get her to open her eyes and focus.

Her eyes widened even more, "Holy shit doesn't even begin to cover it. We're going to need a copy of that."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _Long live the walls we crashed through_

* * *

Olivia dropped her purse off in her office and tossed her coat on the spare chair. After a restless night of sleep she finally gave up and came in before Fitz was even awake, leaving a note on her pillow for him. It was just barely five am, the only people she expected to see were Sully, who'd stayed the night, and Huck, who volunteered stay with him. Fitz didn't have any major meetings so Jerry was going to spend a few hours in the Oval with Fitz, then they would work from the Residence. Cyrus was going to run the show for the day. All of it gave Olivia time to figure out how to clear Sully because things were not looking up and Olivia was actually getting nervous that her gut had been wrong.

"You guys are here already?" She found Huck, Harrison, Quinn and Stephen in the conference room staring at the windows they used as a white board.

"I've been here keeping Huck company most of the night." Stephen motioned to himself and Huck. "I have a lead I can follow up with this morning. Harrison and Quinn found something too."

Olivia nodded, "What's the lead?"

"Paige went to a charity event with a friend earlier in the evening. Sully confirmed Paige was there." Stephen explained. "Her friend, Melissa, will be at work at seven. I'm going to see her and then stop for bagels."

"Great," Olivia turned to Harrison and Quinn, "okay, what did you two find?"

Quinn waved around a DVD, "Sully's alibi. And you're going to want to see this."

"Show me." As Harrison put the disc in the television, Quinn explained that they had to wait for the security guard they knew would accept a bribe, otherwise they would've had the tape earlier.

"Wait until you see this." Harrison pressed play. The group watched in silence as Sully paced in front of the pub. Slowly another man approached Sully. The two spoke for a moment before he pulled Sully in for a long kiss.

"Holy fuck." Olivia muttered, "Alright, I'm going to see if I can get a name from Sully. Stephen will confirm Paige's whereabouts and-" she paused.

"And what, Liv?" Quinn asked.

"She was his best friend." Smacking her hand on the tabletop she rose without an explanation.

"What is she talking about?" Quinn asked.

"I never have any clue when she does that." Harrison shrugged. "I'm going to put on a new pot of coffee. We've killed this one and a kettle on for Olivia and Stephen."

SCANDAL

Olivia shut the door to the small conference room and sat down next to Sully. "The man, Sully, the man you met." His eyes shot up at her. "If you give me a name we can clear you. He's your alibi."

"No."

"Sully –" Olivia started to protest.

"I am a member of the United States Army. I am not gay." He stood up indignantly. "You cannot ask me questions like that."

"Sully, don't ask don't tell is over." Olivia murmured, also rising to try to coax Sully into handing over the one piece of information that could save him from jail time.

"That is a lie." He shouted. After a moment of breathing, he sat back down. "I am not gay." He stated.

When Olivia realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sully, she left him alone in the conference room. "We need more on Paige. We need another suspect."

"Can we leak the video?" Quinn asked.

"I could do that." Huck volunteered. "I could also find this guy easily and have him come forward on his own."

Shaking her head, Olivia shot down their ideas. "We can't go against our client's wishes. God! I hate this!"

The next moment the front door slammed open. It was so loud and abrupt that the SSAs even started to draw their weapons until they heard Stephen's voice, "Paige is a whore! And I have bagels!" Stephen's voice echoed down the hallway until he came to a skidding halt in front of everyone in the breakroom. "Paige is a whore! Food?"

"What did you find?" Olivia asked, ignoring the bagels.

"Paige is a whore!" Stephen repeated excitedly.

Olivia held up her hands before Stephen could repeat his new mantra. "Okay, enough of that. We know Paige is a whore. What exactly made you suspect that?" She questioned.

"She was seeing someone else. She blew off the charity event to go out with her boyfriend. We have another viable suspect because Paige is a whore!" He screeched.

"That's awesome!" Quinn jumped up and down next to Stephen. "Let's track the guy down and nail his ass to the wall."

Nodding, Olivia took the bagels from Stephen. "Give the name to Huck and Harrison. We'll start tracking on this end."

SCANDAL

When Stephen and Quinn returned two hours later they were completely defeated. "What happened?" Olivia asked warily.

"Well," Stephen dropped coat on the table, "we've got bad news on top of bad news. The guy claims Sully knew about his relationship, which gives him motive."

"And the rest of the bad news?" Harrison asked.

"Jane called while we were parking." Quinn growled, "She's revoking our thirty-six hours. I hate that woman." She spat.

Olivia stopped in her tracks. She was aware she needed to yell at Sully for lying to them, but her time could be up. "When will she be here?"

"She already had a warrant, Liv. I'm sorry." Stephen sat down in one of the conference room chairs.

"Fuck! Alright, I just need a few minutes with Sully. If she shows up, hold her off." She turned towards the smaller conference room, "Look Sully, we've got about ten minutes before the DA comes through our office door with an arrest warrant and a pair of handcuffs for you. It only took us a few hours to figure out that Paige had a boyfriend, track him down, and then find out you knew about him all along." As his face reddened she continued, "Did you know? Did you know Paige was seeing someone? Because you're now the best suspect, even if you are gay! You could've been furious with her for breaking your agreement and letting everyone think that she was running around on you. Or if the police never find out about the man, then they just think you snapped because she was cheating on you. Either way, you're definitely going to prison if you don't let us use your alibi!"

"Of course I knew!" Sully slammed his fist down on the table, "And she knew too. We both knew. Alright."

"Calm down." Olivia stood up with him, "Let's take a breath. Sully, you have an alibi. And I could tell from that kiss, you love him. But if you don't say anything you will be arrested for Paige's murder."

"I am a member of the United States Navy. I am a Conservative. I am publicly anti-gay. I'm a deacon at my church. They're talking about me running for office. I cannot be gay."

Harrison opened the door, "Incoming."

Before anyone could respond the office door opened and Jane, the District Attorney, shoved her way into the room. "Sullivan St. James, you are under arrest for the murder of Paige Williamson."

SCANDAL

Olivia paced outside of the Oval Office, rubbing her hand over her swollen belly she worked on her deep breathing. Stephen stayed with Sully at the police station while Harrison, Quinn and Huck looked for anything that could clear Sully.

When the door opened and Sally exited after a quick hello, Olivia went inside and shut the door. "Fitz?" He looked up, "I need your advice."

He frowned at her, "Liv, is everything alright? What happened?"

Sighing, Olivia sat down heavily on the cream colored sofa. "It's this Sully St. James case."

"Abby said they arrested him. He doesn't have an alibi?" Fitz questioned.

No, he does, and it's airtight, but he won't let us use it." Fitz raised his brows at her. "Yeah, I know, but it would change everything for him. Unfortunately that's all I can say. You're of course welcome to speculate as to what it could be."

Sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "So you need to find another way to prove he's innocent."

"Or convince him to use his alibi."

"Okay, let me guess what his alibi involves. . ." he hummed, "another woman?"

Olivia grinned at him and shook her head, "Nope, no _woman_."

"Ah, I see. That would change everything." Fitz thought for a moment, "Well, I may not fully understand the consequences of what discussing this may do for his career, but a murder charge will do far more damage." He paused. "What I can understand is loving someone." Fitz looked down at her. "Loving someone and wanting to protect that person. Wanting to be honest because you want that person to know they mean the world to you. Also, if that person loves you, they won't want you to go to jail for a crime you didn't commit, a crime you could never commit."

Leaning forward, Olivia brushed a kiss over Fitz's lips. "I think you may have solved my problem." She stood. "I have to go to the precinct. I'll only be a few minutes."

Fitz rose with her. "Be safe."

SCANDAL

Olivia sat down across from Sully. "I know you're worried about your career and your reputation." He didn't respond to her. "Forget about that for a moment. Forget about the difference between a murder charge and what your alibi will do to your career, to your image. Instead I want you to focus on you and the man you were kissing. It reminded me of Fitz and me. I know you love him. You're lying to him and yourself. You love him and want to protect him and to be honest with him and the world. You want him to know he means the world to you. I can see it in your eyes. And you have to know he loves you. And if I'm right and he does, the last thing he would want is for you to go to jail. Then he would lose you completely."

Sully swallowed hard. "Charles. Charles Ledford."

SCANDAL

Fitz tucked Olivia into his side as best he could with Jerry sleeping soundly between them. "The soldiers were a nice touch." He nodded to the television in their bedroom. They were watching the news story on Sully that was playing on a loop. He'd come out and was cleared of all murder charges. "You did a great job as usual."

She pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, grinning when Jerry stirred slightly only to still once more. "Well, I had help from a kick ass attorney."

He just chuckled in response. "It was pro bono."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: I'm really sorry everyone. . . please no one hate me after this. I promise it's for the greater good. ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

 _All of the kingdom lights shine just for me and you_

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Olivia watched as Fitz prepared for first duck hunt as President. "You're going to stay here." He repeated slowly. Almost as if she were a wayward child who wanted to go to a party where there would be older boys.

Glaring up at him, Olivia replied tersely, "You can't tell me what to do, Fitz. I'm a grown woman. And I want answers. Quinn and Abby are going with me."

"If Huck –"

"He's part of the answers I want. I'm going and you can't stop me." She argued.

His eyes narrowed in on hers, "You know I'm not trying to control you, right? I'm trying to protect you."

"Protecting me from the truth is the same as controlling me." She shot back.

SCANDAL

 _Twenty-Four Hours Earlier_

Quinn tapped on Olivia's office door. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

Looking up from the information her literacy advisor had given her, she nodded, "What's up?"

Nervously, Quinn shut the door and sat down. "So something has been bothering Abby and me." She fiddled nervously with her engagement ring as she spoke. "David, Harrison, Cyrus and Stephen thought we were insane, so we haven't told them about what we've been looking into. . . yet. We'll have to fill them in now, though."

Leaning forward, Olivia grinned at Quinn. "I trust you and Abby and whatever it is you think is wrong probably is wrong. Out with it, Quinn."

"When you were kidnapped your parents and Huck were really weird and then they all just vanished. Then your parents happened to take a last minute vacation to where you were taken. Since then, Huck has been even odder than usual. Something fishy was going on with him. With all of them."

Olivia managed not to bristle too much at the memory of her kidnapping. "What did you find?"

"We followed Huck. He's been meeting your parents _and_ the guy who found you in the warehouse and took you to the police station."

Holding up her hand, Olivia stopped Quinn from speaking. "I have so many questions. I'm not even sure where to start."

"And we have no answers. Just more questions. But we're going to get answers. And we're going to get them tomorrow." Quinn told her. "Abby received approval from the Secret Service to follow Huck tomorrow. He's going to New York. We think he's going to meet the guy who took you to the police station. Then we're going to talk to him. The guy, not Huck. We all know Huck won't tell us anything."

Olivia raised a brow at that. "The Secret Service approved this?" She asked skeptically.

"More than that." Quinn leaned forward with a grin on her place. "They approved us taking you along. Fitz just has to sign off on it."

Standing, Olivia nervously rubbed her hand over her now much bigger belly. Just a couple of months now and they would get to meet their little peanut. "What's the plan?" She finally asked.

"Just recon. If we can get the guy alone, we'll talk with him. The Secret Service will be with us at all times. We'll never be alone." Quinn handed over the file she'd been clutching in her hands. "His name is Jake Ballard. He was in the Navy. We can't find where he works or where he lives. Nothing. He's like a ghost. And his entire Naval career has been redacted so we don't even know when or how long he served." She paused as Olivia flipped through the file. "So, Liv, you in?"

SCANDAL

 _Present Day_

Fitz tied off his boots. "I understand why you want to go, but it's potentially very dangerous. David and Harrison agree with me. Unfortunately for them, they don't have the same control I do."

Standing up, Olivia shoved her finger in his face, "So you _are_ trying to control me. What a misogynistic move!" She scowled, "Fortunately for Harrison and David, they don't have any say in my life. Otherwise I would beat the living crap out of them. Now you on the other hand apparently think you have control. How would the Secret Service act if I punched you?"

"Olivia –"

"No!" She protested. "Fitz, I'm a grown woman. And all of this is about what happened to me. And it involves my family. Now I'm going to be perfectly safe. I'm going."

Standing up, Fitz shook his head. "No, you're not. Because I didn't clear it."

SCANDAL

Olivia crossed her arms and leveled her gaze on her Secret Service Agents. "For the last time, I don't care what Fitz said. I've handled him. Now either you join us on our little adventure or you don't and then you can explain to your supervisor how you lost the First Lady of the United States of America. The choice is yours."

Her two agents looked at her and then at each other. They knew blackmail when they heard it. They also knew that while they served at the pleasure of the President, the First Lady was a hell of a lot scarier.

SCANDAL

Tom stuck his cell phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath, holding it and counting to ten.

"I take it by your controlled breathing that we have a problem." Hal noted.

Tom, President Grant's number one Secret Service Agent, released his breath. "Mrs. Grant blackmailed her SSAs into allowing her to go with Abby and Miss Perkins."

"POTUS is not going to be happy about this."

Snorting, Tom began to move towards President Grant. "You have a gift for the understatement, Hal." He didn't even look at his second in command as he spoke, knowing the shorter man wouldn't even react.

Fitz noticed his agents moving closer than usual. For a moment he thought they'd detected just how much he detested Hollis Doyle and his cronies who were more interested in the murder of innocent ducks than anything else. Once he caught Tom's eye, though, he knew it was something else. Something he wasn't going to like. Then it hit him.

Olivia.

Excusing himself, Fitz followed Tom and Hal to a secluded section of the woods. "What happened?" For a moment he was afraid for Olivia and Peanut, but he knew after that fog cleared it was more likely Olivia had gone to New York.

"It's Mrs. Grant, sir." Hall looked nervously at Tom.

Tom didn't even have to tell Fitz what happened. Barely restraining a scream, Fitz ordered, "Both of you intercept her and get her here. Now. We'll discuss her agents' insubordination at a later time." When they didn't move he yelled, "Go."

SCANDAL

Olivia went over what else Abby and Quinn were able to dig up on Jake Ballard as they zipped up the highway following Huck in what looked like a painter's truck. Apparently David and Harrison were even more displeased than Fitz had been that morning, but they were unable to do anything to stop the three determined women.

Quinn's phone chirped loudly in the quiet van and she groaned, "Fuck, Harrison is threatening to come after us. And to steal one of Abby's guns to shoot Huck."

"David was just as bad this morning. I think all our idiot men talked on the phone last night." Abby volunteered. "You know it's just not ringing true."

"What?" Quinn asked, "Their outrage?"

"It's just his file, Jake Ballard's file." She clarified. "There has to be more to it than we know. There's more to him. It's like there's some top secret organization he truly works for and –"

Olivia's head shot up at Abby's words. "B-613." She whispered.

"B-613." Quinn murmured. "That's the organization Cyrus knew about. The one connected to that paper company."

Abby snapped her fingers, "Acme Paper." Shaking her head she muttered, "We should've followed up on all of this at time, but Cyrus shut us down and then you were found."

"And we dropped everything, made sure that everyone involved was arrested, and then made sure you both wound up in 1600 Penn." Quinn reminded them.

"Except we didn't." Abby pointed out.

"Didn't what?" Olivia asked.

"We didn't do anything to make sure Billy, Lizzie, Andrew and Jerry were arrested." Abby mused. "We were trying to find some definitive proof, but we didn't even really know who all of the players were. And then one day everyone was arrested."

"And we turned all of our focus on the election and making sure we had it in the bag in spite of all of the crazy obstacles in the way." Quinn finished.

"God, we were so focused on one thing we missed the forest for the trees." Olivia groaned. Her groan turned into a scream as the van shook like it was driving on a gravel road rather than a highway. Just as suddenly, the van came to a screeching halt, tossing the three women in the back out of their seats.

"Liv, are you alright?" Abby asked as Olivia winced and clutched her stomach.

With Quinn's help she righted herself. "Yeah, we didn't crash. I wonder what happened. Maybe a flat tire?"

Before they could speculate further or radio the drivers in the front of the van, the doors opened revealing Tom and Hal.

Olivia let out an indignant shriek. "Unbelievable, you have to be kidding me."

"Mrs. Grant, President Grant would like you to come with us." Tom stated matter-of-factly, trying not to flinch at the First Lady's death stare.

She gave them a glare that could've reduced them to a pile of ashes if it were possible. "Fine." She let Hal help her down, her hand immediately falling to her belly as another bit of pain shot through her. "Call me the moment you two know anything." She instructed Abby and Quinn.

Abby nodded, scowling hatefully at Tom and Hal as she did so. "We will. We'll all be sure to yell at Fitz too. Or give him the silent treatment, whichever you prefer." Olivia gave them a quick, wane smile and got into the dark SUV that was parked just off the highway behind their van.

SCANDAL

By the time Olivia reached the lake where Fitz was duck hunting she was furious. He was waiting for her near the cabin with boots in hand for her. She bit back a groan at another small prick of pain her belly as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Fitz dropped to his knees, immediately tugging off her flats and shoving boots on her feet.

"What you did was unacceptable." She snapped.

Fitz stepped back, letting her stand before shouting. "You defied my orders!"

Olivia shoved her finger into his chest, "You do not give me orders. I'm not your employee. I'm your wife. Your partner."

"What you were doing was insanely dangerous and stupid and –"

"I wanted answers." She let out a groan. "I deserve answers."

"There are other ways. Safer ways." Fitz fired back, ignoring the uncomfortable shifting of the nearby agents who were studiously trying to blend in with the serene nature around them.

"I'm the best at this. How dare you question my judgment and then treat me like I'm some whore you've kept around to sate your needs and who does what you say!" She shouted.

The look on his face as the words flew from her mouth was the look of a man stunned. "Don't you ever say that." He didn't scream this time. Instead his voice was low and threatening. "You and I both know that's not true. How dare you degrade our relationship, our marriage, like that."

"Well it's certainly how you're making me feel and –" her words were cut off when a particularly sharp pain shot through her body. Clutching her stomach she let out another moan, "Fuck!"

Fitz's face morphed from anger to one of concern in less than a heartbeat. "Livie?" He dropped to his knees, his hands coming up to her stomach, "What happened?"

Olivia's knees buckled and she felt as if her body was being ripped in two. Fitz was just barely able to hold her up from his awkward position kneeling in front of her. "Fitz, Peanut."

Rising, Fitz pulled her over to a nearby tree stump so she could sit down. "Tom! Hal! We need to get Livie to the hospital now!"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF

 _ **AN: How much do all y'all hate me now?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

 _I was screaming, "Long live all the magic we made"_

* * *

 _"_ _First Lady Olivia Grant has been admitted to James Madison Hospital. Sources say she was having abdominal pains. We're awaiting an update on her condition and the condition of their unborn child who has fondly become known as Peanut."_

 _"_ _No word yet on the First Lady's condition since she was admitted to James Madison Hospital one hour ago."_

SCANDAL

Fitz paced the waiting room of the hospital. The staff had cleared it out so he could wait to Olivia to return. They were putting her through tests. After the blood draw and the initial ultrasound to ensure the baby's heartbeat was stable, they'd formally admitted Olivia and sent him to the small waiting room on the 10th floor, where her hospital room was located.

Now all he could do was pace.

"Fitz?" David, Harrison, Stephen and Cyrus came sprinting into the room. Cyrus was holding a sleeping Jerry in his arms, who Fitz happily accepted hoping that rocking his napping son would soothe his frayed nerves.

"What happened?" Stephen asked, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"We were arguing. We've been arguing since she came home last night with the terrible idea to follow Huck." He continued to rock Jerry, clinging to his little boy like he was a lifeline.

"We all knew it was a bad idea when they final told us." Harrison muttered. "But Liv didn't go." At Fitz's look he sighed, "Except she did go."

Fitz nodded, his chin dropping down to his chest. "She went." He confirmed. "When Tom and Hall told me I sent them after her. They stopped the van and brought her to the cabin."

Cyrus scrubbed his hand over his face. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to not only tell her what to do, but then to bodily stop her and have her brought to you like she's a possession. Fuck, Fitz. What the hell were you thinking?"

The other four men were quiet for a moment after Cyrus' outburst. "Cy," David began slowly, "Fitz was trying to protect Liv."

"And now she's in the hospital." Cyrus shot back angrily.

"Exactly!" David agreed. At their stupefied stares he clarified, "What if she'd been in that van, trekking up to New York away from a decent hospital and Fitz. This could've saved her and Peanut."

"President Grant?" They all turned to find the doctor standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Grant is back in her room. She would like you to join her."

Handing Jerry over to Stephen, he followed the doctor down the hall. When Fitz entered Olivia's room, he found her face set in a myriad of emotions. She was scared. Probably more for their baby than herself. She looked disappointed. Likely in both of them for reacting so poorly during their disagreement. And then there was the anger still dancing behind her eyes.

"Let me start by saying that you and your baby are fine, Mrs. Grant." The doctor began. "The pain was likely due to stress." Both Fitz and Olivia shared a look of knowing at that statement. "I'm certain, Mrs. Grant, that both of your jobs leave you with quite a bit of stress each day. You may consider stepping back a bit and delegating some of your responsibilities wherever you can. Now if there's anything causing your stress that you can avoid, you should do so now." He ordered. "Bed rest for the next couple of days while your body calms down." He dictated.

After a moment of silence, Olivia nodded, "Yes, Dr. Kimball." He left them with a sharp nod, the door shutting behind him with a definitive click. Turning, Fitz simply stared at his tiny wife. "Livie –"

"Don't." She held up a hand to stop him. "For the first time since you stole my seat and argued with me in Judge Randall's class nearly twelve years ago you treated me like I wasn't your equal. As if I was subservient to you. And that is entirely unacceptable. _Especially_ in the privacy of our own home. And nothing you say will change what you did." She paused, almost feeling bad at the look of shame on his face. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "However, for the first time in almost twelve years I did the exact same thing to you. I treated you as less than an equal too. We both disregarded each other's feelings. In twelve years we've never done that before." She glanced down at her hands, her eyes landing on her wedding bands. "I don't want t what has happened over these last forty-eight hours to happen again."

At the tears in her eyes, Fitz slid onto the hospital bed next to his wife, gathering her into his arms. "I know what you mean." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Alright, let's a make a deal." When she nodded, he continued. "The next time we disagree, instead of making ultimatums we listen. First you talk, then I talk. Then we'll go from there."

Nodding, Olivia tucked her head up under Fitz's chin and yawned. "Sounds good, baby. I'm sorry I ran off to chase Huck down in New York with that Ballard guy."

"I'm sorry to sweet baby." He rubbed his hand up and down her spine soothingly. Suddenly his hand stopped and Olivia looked up at him in confusion. "What was that name again?"

"Um, Ballard?" Olivia scrunched her brow, "At least I think it's his name. The guy who found me in the warehouse. Jack. No. . . John. . . no. . . I don't remember now. You never met him. They moved me to the hospital before you got to Birmingham. The police had already let him go."

"Jake." Fitz murmured. "Jake Ballard."

SCANDAL

Abby and Quinn came to a screeching halt in the waiting room. They'd turned their van around the moment the SSAs had radioed in that Olivia was headed to James Madison Hospital. "Is she okay?" Abby asked.

Wrapping his wife in his arms, David murmured, "She's going to be fine. So is Peanut. And Fitz. And Jerry. Everyone is just fine." She shuddered in his arms and David whispered, "Abs, it's okay. Promise. Everyone is just fine. Fitz came out and told us Liv had fallen asleep. He went to tuck Jerry in next to her and then to watch them sleep."

"Can we go back?" Quinn asked, squeezing Harrison's hand and looking down the hallway.

"Yeah, baby." Harrison nodded. "Go check on them. Then we should head back to the White House." He nodded towards Cyrus who was pacing as he spoke on the phone. "The Cy Man is about to have a heart attack. His favorite minion, Ethan, said Sally is running the show. And we all know how Cyrus feels about the Puritan."

SCANDAL

 _Five Days Later_

"Fitz, we have to go. Or at least I have to go." Olivia looked up from the documents scattered around her on their bed. "I don't want to have this argument again, Fitz."

Sighing, Fitz looked down at her and answered, "Then let's not. And you won't go."

Holding up a sheet of paper, Olivia snapped, "You may be the President, but you are not the judicial branch of the government. The courts have set a trial date and I have to be there to testify and be cross examined. I'm sorry Fitz, but this is something you can't protect me from. And it's not dangerous. I will not be bodily harmed by walking into a court room. And also I'm not the one on trial."

With a resigned sigh, Fitz sat on the end of the bed. "Fine." He relented. "But I'm going too."

Reaching over, Olivia grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "Good, because I'm definitely going to need you to lean on during all of this. I'm going to need my partner for this. More than ever before." She admitted.

Leaning up, Fitz pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips. "Always, b aby. No matter what I'm always here or you. I'm always on your side."

Carding her fingers through his hair, Olivia brushed back some of the wayward curls. He would need a haircut soon. "And I'm always on yours. I'll start packing us for Boston. You should settle your schedule with everyone here." Pressing one more kiss to his lips, she shooed him away.

SCANDAL

 _Two Weeks Later_

 _"_ _Opening statements begin today for the trial of William Chambers. William Chambers, of course, is the former chief of staff for Vice President Sally Langston. During the course of the campaign he was accused of kidnapping First Lady Olivia Grant. The Defense is scheduled to speak today. The President and the First Lady will be present to hear opening arguments, then the First Lady will testify for the Prosecution."_

SCANDAL

Olivia stared out the tinted window of the black SUV. "Livie?" Fitz asked softly. "Baby?"

Turning her head, Olivia gave him a sad smile. "I'm alright. Just nervous. There are so many reporters and photographers."

Tilting her chin up, Fitz murmured, "I'm here. And everyone else will be here soon. Jerry is with Marie and SSAs. Everything is taken care of. Your parents arrived this morning from London. You're not alone. You won't ever be alone."

With a nod of her head, Olivia whispered, "I know. I love you." After he gave her one last kiss, they let the SSAs know they were ready. Moments later the SUV door opened and Fitz slid out of the car before turning and helping Olivia out. The moment her feet hit the ground the camera flashes and shouted questions returned tenfold.

 _"_ _Mrs. Grant are you ready for the trial?"_

 _"_ _How does it feel to know Billy Chambers betrayed you?"_

 _"_ _Will this hurt Peanut?"_

Nervously, Olivia gripped Fitz's hand tightly and kept her free hand protectively over her belly. Keeping her head held high, she and Fitz pushed their way into the courthouse.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

Olivia turned off the television in her office. Every news station only seemed to be reporting her visit to James Madison and Billy's trial. It was almost as if the escalating amount of terror attacks cross the globe didn't matter. Or the men and women who died in the Middle East each day. Or the healthcare bill Fitz was working on with other members of the House and Senate to lower premiums, deductibles, co-pays and make healthcare easier to access. Or the insane deficit Fitz was trying to balance. Basically anything other than her hospital visit and these trials felt more important at this point.

It made Olivia borderline crazed.

"Liv, you've got to stop watching this. You gave your testimony. It's out of your hands now." Stephen set a mug of tea on Olivia's coffee table. "All you can do is wait for closing arguments and the jury's decision."

"Until Elizabeth North goes on trial next month. Followed closely by Andrew Nichols' trial. And at some point, Big Jerry will go on trial and all hell will break loose." Olivia sighed. "It doesn't end, Stephen, it's never going to end."

Sitting down next to Olivia, he placed the teacup directly in her hand. "Drink. Calm down." After she took a few sips he continued. "I know it doesn't end, but you have to learn to live during the quiet moments. This is a quiet moment. So," he took a deep breath, "drink your tea and pick a damn nursery color and prep for your big gender reveal with Kim. Alright?"

Leaning down, Olivia picked up the color boards, flipping through them slowly. "You know what?" Stephen shook his head at her question. "I really hate interior decorating." She grumbled. "We should just go with and pick an accent color after we know the gender."

Shaking his head, Stephen's eyes crinkled as he chuckled at her. "Not everything can be white. And I don't think America will appreciate you not giving Peanut, America's baby, the most adorable nursery ever."

Olivia smacked him in the stomach hard enough to make him grunt. "I really hate that everyone is calling is calling Peanut America's baby. America was not in the room when Peanut was made. It was just Fitz, Olivia and Tequila if I recall correctly."

"Well unfortunately America has also staked claim to Peanut. She's everyone's baby now."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia muttered, "When Peanut is a boy I'm going to tell him you spent all this time calling him a she."

Patting her knee, Stephen replied, "I'm going to do the same when she is in fact a girl."

SCANDAL

"Well this certainly feels familiar." Olivia and Fitz turned from their quiet conversation in the corner at Kimberly Mitchell's voice.

Smiling, Olivia pulled away from Fitz. "Hi, Kim!" She greeted the woman like the friend she was quickly becoming. "I'm so glad you're the one doing this." Olivia murmured as the two hugged. "And thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

Pulling back, Kimberly tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Olivia's ear. "I'll admit, when I heard you were at James Madison I panicked. I finally got in touch with Stephen and he updated me. So I'm going to ask this and I want an honest answer from you." Kimberly waited until Olivia nodded, "Are you sure you want to do this interview? Because you've been under a tremendous amount of media scrutiny these days and the last thing you and Peanut need is more invasion of your privacy and stress."

Olivia gave Kim a soft smile. "I so appreciate your concern and that this is an option, not a requirement. But we need to do this. The people need to know I'm healthy and that Peanut is going strong as well. Plus they'll all want to know the nursery color and the gender." Olivia rolled her eyes. At Kim's hopeful look she murmured, "Yellow, a very soft yellow."

With a nod, Kimberly murmured. "Alright then. I'll make sure we're all set up and ready to go."

SCANDAL

Olivia and Fitz sat together on the small sofa with Kimberly in a chair right across from them. So far the interview had gone smoothly. Working with Kim was easy. She kept the questions pointed enough to give the viewers what they wanted to know without putting Olivia and Fitz on the spot. Especially in regards to their private life. And her reaction to the color yellow picked out for the nursery had been wonderful.

She even volunteered to come help paint the room herself. Apparently she could free hand a kick ass giraffe.

"So," Kim waved around a plain envelope. The envelope that held their baby's gender inside it. "Are you both ready to find out if Peanut is a boy or a girl?"

Olivia and Fitz locked gazes before nodding together. Fingers clasped over Olivia's belly, they kept their eyes on each other as Kim pulled the small slip of nondescript white paper out of the envelope.

Kim held her breath for a moment to keep her audience on the edges of their seats.

"Peanut is a girl."

SCANDAL

"Let the record show," Stephen held up his flute of champagne, "that I was correct and Olivia, Peanut's own mother, was wrong about her gender. To Uncle Stephen."

The room groaned at that. "To Peanut." Abby corrected sharply.

"To Peanut." The room agreed, ignoring Stephen's grumbling about always being right.

Olivia groaned as Stephen continued to needle her about being wrong. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Fitz chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulders. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his response was muffled by her hair. "Knowing Stephen, probably not. And he will definitely tell Peanut over and over throughout her lifetime that you called her a him."

Olivia let out a harrumph at his words. "Think we could deport him?" She finally asked. Fitz loud laughter and shake of his head was her only response.

The party continued on around them in the Residence living room even after a very tired Olivia excused herself to turn in, intent on checking on Jerry one last time.

"Be honest, Fitz," Kim came up behind him, "how bad is it?"

Quietly, Fitz led her to the two wing chairs in the corner of the room. "She's a wreck. The trial and the fear from it is driving her mad. And nothing I say or do seems to calm her down. This was the most relaxed she's been in weeks. To be honest, Stephen picking on her has been wonderful for her soul. It's lightened her up a bit more."

Kimberly chuckled, her eyes landing on Stephen and lingering there for a moment before turning back to face Fitz. She shook head to clear it and refocus. "It's something else. Something more. I can sense it. It's like a ghost haunting her. And it's following Abby and Quinn too. I promise you everything in regards to our friendship is completely off the record. Always. Now," she paused, "how can I help?"

Fitz watched as David popped open another bottle of champagne. "I need information on a name." Kimberly nodded. "Keep it under wraps." He paused again. "The name is Jake Ballard. Former Navy. I need to know everything about him since he left the Navy."

"This has to do with Olivia's kidnapping, doesn't it?" Fitz bowed his head in acknowledgement to her question. "Then why haven't you asked Huck to look into it for you? He's far more equipped when it comes to hacking."

"We think he's somehow involved." Fitz and Kimberly both turned their eyes to where Huck was sitting in the corner talking to Olivia's parents. "Maya and Eli Pope, too."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _One day we will be remembered_

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Pressing her hand over her belly, Olivia murmured, "Any day now, Peanut. Whenever you're ready, we're all ready to meet you." She sighed happily as she made her way through the East Wing of the White House to her office.

"Liv!" She paused in her journey to find Cyrus jogging up to her. "Good lord, should you really be working now? You're due any day and –"

"And I haven't had any pains since Fitz and I were fighting." She interrupted. "Dr. Kimball has given me a clean bill of health. Besides, I wanted to get out of the Residence. Fitz has Jer in the Oval with him, so I thought I'd read through more information on the literacy campaign I'm starting up. Nothing strenuous. Just reading and highlighting. I promise my note taking won't hurt Peanut."

Tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow, Cyrus nodded. "Alright, I just worry like the old man I am."

"Well I for one appreciate that you worry, but I'm fine. You may pass that onto my wonderful husband. He's been entirely too uptight. Honestly, I'm not sure what has been wrong with him these last two months."

Cyrus hummed. "He has been a little off for some time. I think this pregnancy has him more worried than Jer because of all the pressure you're both under right now."

Pushing open her office door, Olivia sighed. "I hope you're right."

SCANDAL

Fitz paced his office as he flipped through the information Tom had picked up from Kim. Two months and she still couldn't find a connection between Jake and Huck. The only similarity was that they were both in the military around the same time.

Different branches.

Different parts of the world.

Nothing added up.

And there was absolutely nothing suspicious about Eli and Maya Pope.

After Olivia's stint in the hospital, Fitz managed to convince Abby and Quinn to stand down. He promised to put someone from the Secret Service on it and keep them updated and use them when necessary.

It was only half a lie. Tom was involved. He just wasn't running the show. It was a joint operation between Fitz and Kimberly. And it felt like a failed operation at best.

Still something wasn't adding up.

SCANDAL

Kimberly stared out the car window. Jake Ballard had a suitcase in hand. He was packing up his car rather quickly. She wanted to follow him, but she knew she shouldn't go alone. Fitz had warned her they shouldn't get too close. Chewing her lip, she reached for the secure cell phone he'd given her. She hesitated long enough to know calling Fitz wasn't the answer. Instead, she picked up her phone and typed out a message.

SCANDAL

Stephen put the unopened bottle of wine down as his phone lit up. Sliding the screen open, he was pleasantly surprised to find a message from Kim.

 _45_ _th_ _and Lexington. Take a cab. Come alone. Hurry._

Frowning, Stephen tucked the bottle of wine back in his wine cooler and slid the opener back in its proper place.

"Stephen?" A young woman, her name was Carrie he though, dawdled in the doorway. "No wine yet?"

She watched in confusion as he put the two glasses back in the cabinet. "Not tonight. I have to go." He typed out a quick reply to Kim.

"Should I wait?"

The hopeful tone in the blonde's voice caused Stephen's head to snap up. "No." He tossed her coat and bag in her direction and tugged his own on, grabbing his wallet and keys. "It's work." He tugged her down the hallway and to the street corner, hailing a cab for her. After tucking her in, he handed the driver enough cash to get her home and murmured a half=hearted, "I'll call you," before grabbing a cab of his own.

SCANDAL

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when a knock on her car window startled Kim enough to jump out of her skin. She'd been afraid Jake would skip town before Stephen arrived, so she was grateful to see his frame hovering over the passenger side window of her car. Quickly unlocking her car, she let him slip in next to her.

"Thanks for coming."

Stephen nodded as the locks clicked back into place. "Kim, why are you parked outside of apartments in a bad part of town?"

With a deep breath, she replied. "Just don't be mad." Quickly she launched into what she and Fitz had been looking into regarding Jake Ballard, Huck and the Popes over the last two months.

Holding up a hand, Stephen asked, "And Fitz is okay with this?"

"He asked me." At Stephen's skeptical look, she sighed. "Fine, I prodded until he told me what was wrong, but he asked me to look into Ballard. He lives across town in a nice apartment. Not much suspicious about it, but I finally found this address. I just didn't want to follow him alone. I have no idea where he's going. He didn't pack up his other place at all."

"Well it's definitely for the best that you don't go alone in case something happens." Stephen agreed. "So, we're just trench coat and sunglasses following him?" He asked.

Kimberly straightened as Jake exited the crappy apartment building with a final bag in hand before getting into his car. "Showtime."

SCANDAL

Olivia let out a long groan from the bathroom. She was exhausted, but Peanut kept her up all night it seemed kicking at her bladder like she was auditioning for _Stomp_.

Rubbing her hand over her belly, Olivia murmured, "Calm down, Peanut. Don't you know it's 2am?" Her question was answered by a resounding kick. "Apparently it's playtime in there." She chuckled. Her laugh stopped when she felt a splash of water hit her feet. She eyed the water for a moment before grinning. Shuffling back into the bedroom, she flicked on the light. "Fitz!" She couldn't stop smiling. "Fitz!"

He groaned and reached over to her spot in the bed. "What?" He asked, his brow furrowing in half sleep as his hand was met by cool sheets.

"My water broke. It's baby time."

He shot up at her words. His eyes were bleary and still clouded with sleep. "What?" He repeated stupidly.

Chuckling, Olivia shuffled closer to him. "I said my water broke. It's baby time. Apparently Peanut doesn't care that it's 2 in the morning and I want to sleep. She's ready to come officially meet us all."

It was comical watching Fitz throw back the covers and stumble out of bed, screaming for the car while putting on mismatched shoes. She thought he looked like the expectant father out of a RomCom. And she loved every minute of it. It was similar to how he reached to her water breaking with Jerry, only better because instead of being in the middle of the day, it was the middle of the night and his brain was fogged with fear, anticipation, excitement and sleep.

"Stay." He placed her in the middle of the room as he grabbed her bag and went to ensure Jerry was woken up and loaded into the waiting car as well.

He was just finishing strapping a tired Jerry into his carseat when Jerry yawned and asked, "Daddy, where's Momma? She has Peanut."

Fitz jumped back in shock. "Shit!" He cried out.

"Language, Daddy." Jerry immediately corrected, sounding exactly like his mother.

"Tom! Hall!" He threw open the passenger side front door where his two agents sat waiting for him. "I left Liv upstairs!"

"Liv brought herself down." Olivia came walking into view, an amused grin on her face.

"Oh thank god. I didn't mean to forget you." Fitz apologized as he helped her into the car, smoothing out her brow as a small contraction rocked her.

Turning the engine over, Tom asked, "Are we all ready now? After all, it is baby time."

Looking over at Fitz, Olivia murmured, "Let's go have a baby."

SCANDAL

Abby and David arrived at James Madison Hospital at the same time Quinn and Harrison did. Cyrus was already pacing the waiting room, a stuffed peanut held tightly against his chest. "Well don't you look like a nervous dad-to-be." Harrison teased.

Cyrus glared at them. "I can't get a hold of Huck, Maya or Eli." He snapped. "Kim and Stephen are on their way." He paused. "Together."

Abby and Quinn let out simultaneous squeals at Cyrus' news. "This is fantastic." Maybe Stephen will finally stop being such a whore now." She sat down with a content sigh. Just as suddenly as she sat down, she shot back up. "Wait!" All eyes turned to her and the update Cyrus was giving Harrison, David and Quinn stopped. "Huck _and_ the Popes are all missing?"

David groaned, glaring at Cyrus for even bringing it up. "Let it go, Abs. It doesn't mean anything."

"Or," Quinn interrupted, "it means everything." At their scowls, she responded with one of her own and continued. "Look, just because you men are stubborn idiots, doesn't mean we women are. We're also not willfully blind."

"Good god, woman!" Harrison threw his hands up in frustration. "We are not willfully blind. We are rational adults."

"Did we miss it?" Kim asked, knocking over a lamp as she slid into the room so quickly her knee bumped the side table. For a moment she interrupted the disagreement in the waiting room as everyone lunged for the lamp.

Harrison managed to catch it before it hit the ground and broke. "No." He answered.

Stephen came flying into the room after her. "You will never believe what we saw! Is Liv alright?"

Abby grinned wickedly at the two of them. "Liv is fine. Be more worried about Fitz. So you admit the two of you were together?"

Ignoring the innuendo in Abby's tone and also forgetting about the secrecy of what they were working on, Kim nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup we were following Ballard."

"Oh for the love of all that is demonic!" Cyrus interrupted. "Not you two now?"

"Listen, Satan lover," Kim wagged a finger at Cyrus. "We didn't stay because Live went into labor and we wanted to be here, but we did follow Ballard to a warehouse. He was meeting Huck, Eli _and_ Maya."

Everyone was staring at her and Stephen in shock when the waiting room door opened again. This time Maya, Eli and Huck all came in together.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 ** _AN: I'm hosting a bridal shower out of town this weekend, so this will be the last update until Monday. Monday's chapter is already written, though, so the next update will be out bright and early then! Have a great weekend! ~ XOXO MAF_**

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 _I said remember this feeling_

* * *

"Is Liv okay?" Maya broke the silence. No ne responded and Maya opened her mouth to panic when Fitz entered the waiting room.

"Great! Everyone's here. Liv wants everyone to come back. We've still got a long ways to go." He motioned for them to follow him.

The grouped followed Fitz down the hall to Olivia's private room, guarded by Tom and Hal who nodded in greeting to them.

"Baby!" Maya was by Olivia's side in an instant, wrapping her arms around her baby girl's shoulders. "I'm so excited to meet my granddaughter. How do you feel?"

Ruffling Jerry's hair, Eli asked. "Are you officially a big brother now?"

Through tired eyes, Jerry beamed up at him. "Mhm, Peanut is finally here, but Momma and Daddy haven't told me her name yet. Grandpa, do you know her name?"

Eli shook his head and scooped Jerry up, grinning as the little boy squealed happily at him. "Nope, Momma and Daddy are being pretty mean about that." Very maturely Eli stuck his tongue out at them, nudging Jerry until he did the same.

With a fond shake of her head, Maya replied, "Very mature, Grandpa. You're going to make a monster out of him yet."

"I want to be just like Grandpa!" Jerry announced, now wide awake and bouncing on his grandfather's lap. "If he's a grrrr monster, then I want to be a grrrr monster too!" In response, Eli let out his own growl, tickling Jerry as he did so.

From across the room, David looked down at Abby. "And you think that man growling over there like a damn cartoon character is a nefarious spy?"

Before Abby could respond, Stephen cut in. "We saw what we saw. And they may be happy go lucky with Jer, but something is definitely up with all three of them. And whatever it is, it's not on the up and up if they're doing it in the dead of night with a guy who has no solid identity."

When Maya fake attacked Jerry and Eli, Cyrus snorted. "Yeah, now there are some hardened criminals." He spat out sarcastically.

"What about Huck?" Quinn asked suddenly. "You all dismiss Eli and Maya easily, but what about Huck?" She noted no one came to his defense and their discussions were about all of them.

"I couldn't find anything on him." Kim's voice dropped even more. So much to the point that everyone in the discussion had to lean in to hear her. "It's almost as if he didn't exist long before Olivia met him." She murmured. "I mean there's no one with his social security number before about two months before Olivia met him. I don't understand how that even happens, how no one notes that."

"The government can't keep track of it all. There's too many people." Stephen explained. "So you're saying Huck isn't who he says he is. That he made up an identity?"

"Maybe he did." Quinn agreed. "I mean, what do we know about him? He's a computer genius. Maybe he forged or stole someone's identity."

Rolling his eyes, Harrison sighed. "Damn it, woman. You're enough to drive a man mad. This is Huck. He's part of our family. He's not some crazed murderer who has a new identity."

"Everything okay over here?" Cyrus, Stephen, Kim, Harrison, Quinn, David and Abby looked like seven deer caught in headlights in the back corner of the room. Olivia arched her brow at their silence. "Why do you all look guilty? What have you done that I'm not going to like? You didn't burn the office down did you?" When they didn't respond, she groaned, "Please tell me we still have an office to call home."

Abby let out a dramatic sigh. "Yes, we're guilty!" She moaned. "Guilty of being so excited to meet Peanut." She paused when no one jumped in to help her. "And we're arguing over who Peanut's godparents should be."

Fitz chuckled at Abby as she threw herself in a vacant chair. Some days he thought she should've gone into the theatre rather than politics. "And here I was thinking it was our decision who her godparents should be." He shook his head as if he were an idiot. "Liv, we really should've just asked Abby." He turned towards their friend. "So what are we naming her? Is she our last child? If not, when should we have the next one? Where should Jerry go to school? Are there any other big decisions you'd like to make for us?" He teased lightly.

Olivia's eyes narrowed in on Abby throughout Fitz's rant. Red was lying. She was sure of it. Still, Olivia decided to play along for the moment. Whatever it was could wait until after Peanut was born. There was no way it was so dire it couldn't keep for another day or so. "Do you _always_ have to be _so_ opinionated, Red?" She winked up at Fitz as Abby huffed and her cheeks turned a tinge of pink that meant she was slightly riled up.

Straightening, Abby nodded. "Of course! It would be entirely boring without me!"

Opening her mouth to respond, Olivia stopped when she felt the beginnings of a contraction. "Good lord!" She groaned. "I forgot how horrible those can be."

Staring at the monitor she was hooked up to, Harrison whistled. "Wow, that hurt?" He asked. "It wasn't even a bad one!" He motioned to the screen, grinning as another one popped up. "Now this one is going to be bad."

With a slight shriek, Olivia shouted. "Out! Get out! No uterus, no opinion!"

Dropping a kiss on Olivia's forehead, Quinn tugged on Harrison's sleeve. "I'm going to get him food and set him up in the waiting room. Far away from you and your contraction machine." When Harrison opened his mouth to tell Olivia about the next one, Quinn pinched him so hard he let out a high-pitched scream of his own. "I'll be back to check on you later. Love you, sweetie."

"Food?" Jerry, no wide awake, shot up. "Can I come, Aunt Quinn? I'm _so_ hungry!"

Scooping him up, Quinn murmured, "But of course! Someone has to keep your Uncle Harrison out of trouble. We know how hard he is to handle."

Saluting Quinn, Jerry nodded seriously. "He'll behave. Promise. Or no dessert."

"Actually," Olivia interrupted before Harrison could embarrass himself by arguing with a four-year old, "do you guys mind if I have some time alone with the girls?"

"Of course, sweet baby." Fitz took Jerry from Quinn, ushering the Popes and the guys out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay," Olivia crossed her arms, letting them rest on her belly, "seriously, what the fuck is going on with guys?"

Abby put on her best innocent face, one Olivia didn't buy for even a quarter of a second. "What?"

"I was going to wait, but I can't. I'm too damn curious. What you three up to? And why does it look like Stephen is involved but everyone else disagrees with you? For real, what's going on now?" Olivia snapped.

Moving to sit next to Olivia on the bed, Kim decided to give Olivia a half-truth for the moment. Fitz could tell her everything once they were all home from the hospital. "How much do you know about Huck?"

SCANDAL

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Kim's question. The discussion had come to a screeching halt when Dr. Kimball came into the room to check on her and had yet to resume. The moment they could all three of her girlfriends fled the room, only coming back with Fitz in tow so they wouldn't have to continue the conversation. Now, as she munched on ice chips alone, Olivia thought over Kim's question.

What did they really know about Huck?

Nothing.

The answer was: nothing. He was quiet, barely there and never offered up personal information about his life outside of them or his past. IT was entirely possible he knew Jake Ballard. What wasn't possible was that he was somehow involved in her kidnapping. Whatever, or whoever, he may be, he was family. And that meant something to Olivia. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

As if on cue another contraction tore through her body. Gripping her ice chips in one hand and soothing her other palm over her belly, she murmured, "Well of course you matter, Peanut. Any time now, baby girl."

SCANDAL

 _"At 1:12am, after nearly twenty-four hours of labor, the First Family welcomed their newest addition: Karen Michelle Grant. Social media has been blowing up since the first tweet regarding the newborn, along with a picture of her with her family."_

Hollis Doyle muted the morning news. Sipping on his Irish coffee from his home just outside of Houston, Texas, he watched as pictures of the First Family, their friends, their family, and White House staff with the new baby floated across the screen.

Picking up his phone, he dialed da number. "Clarissa, get me a flight to DC and a hotel room. And call Vice President Langston's chief of staff. Get me a meeting."

Yes, now was the perfect time to make a trip to DC.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 _I passed the pictures around, of all of the years that we stood on the sidelines wishing for right now_

* * *

Hollis Doyle, old oil money from Texas, entered the White House with all the swagger he could muster. His tax dollars paid for the damn building, so why shouldn't he? Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited in the security line for his turn, his mind flicking through all of the unimportant items he would discuss with the VP.

From what he'd been able to determine, Sally Langston was a weak woman. Not anything like the First Lady. Weak as she may be, though, the VP was power hungry and she was likely not afforded the responsibility she wanted after Chambers' involvement in Olivia Grant's kidnapping. Hollis knew they were playing everything close to the chest, but with a new baby, Hollis figured Grant would be a bit distracted. He hoped that meant more power would be given to Sally and other advisors. And Hollis would be there waiting in the wings prepared to take that power from Langston and use it for his own good.

Hollis was just tugging his coat back on when a nervous older man approached him. "Mr. Doyle?" He nodded in response. "I'm Ryan Carlson, Vice President Langston's chief of staff. The VP is waiting for you in her office."

Placing his cowboy hat back on his head, Hollis Doyle studied the anxious demeanor of the man in front of him. Hooking his thumbs in his belt buckle and rocking back on his ostrich skin cowboy boots, he nodded. "Well, lead the way. Can't keep the VP waiting."

"Oh, right. I mean, yes sir." Doyle just barely held in a chuckle as the man jumped into action, quickly leading the way down the winding halls of the West Wing.

SCANDAL

Ethan watched as a man he vaguely recognized gave the VP a salute before entering her office, the door shutting securely behind them. Scratching his head, the young man tried to figure out where he knew the older gentleman in the cowboy hat from, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Ethan!" The young man jumped at Cyrus' irritated voice. "Get in here!"

Cyrus waited as his favorite minion scurried into his office. "Yes sir?'

Leaning forward in his chair, Cyrus indicated Ethan should shut the door and sit down. "I need you to run a background check on two people. Highly confidential. I will fire your ass if this gets out. Understand me? Not a word to anyone. Not even the President and the First Lady. Understood?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Ethan stood. "You can count on me, sir." He moved to the door before stopping, "Oh, who am I running a background check on?"

Cyrus simply dropped his head in response. Ethan was hopeless.

SCANDAL

Sprinting from Cyrus' office, Ethan ran straight into the man he'd seen go into Vice President Langston's office. "Sorry sir." He apologized immediately.

"Watch where you're going, young man." With a tip of his hat, he was whistling his way down.

"Who is that?" Scratching his head, Ethan decided to let it go. He was more curious about Cyrus' assignment. Who was Jake Ballard? And why was Cyrus looking into Huck? He was a member of the Family. It was all so strange. Then again, most everything with Cyrus was. He thought perhaps it had to do with Mrs. Grant's kidnapping, but he thought that had been solved.

It seemed there was more to the story than Ethan knew. And he was anxious to find out what.

SCANDAL

"I put Ethan on it." Cyrus murmured. "I'm not telling Fitz or Liv. Liv gets home from the hospital today with Karen. I don't want them to worry. At least not yet." He told Stephen and Kim. "Ethan has more contacts than you do because he has mine." He reminded them.

Kim nodded, "As long as you're sure. It feels weird keeping this from Olivia _and_ Fitz. It was hard enough keeping what I was doing from Liv. She's so honest with us all of the time. I hate lying to her, but at least when she was pregnant it was to protect her and Peanut."

"And Huck is starting to get suspicious of all of us. He knows something is going on and we're not telling him. We need some big distraction for him to work on." Stephen volunteered. "I have a list of potential cases to go through today. I need to pick one with a lot of computer hacking or something."

Leaning back, Cyrus sighed. "That would be your department, not mine. Right now the White House is thankfully not in need of a fixer." Suddenly the office door burst open, revealing a panting Ethan. "Ethan? What the Devil are you doing?"

"I figured it out!" He breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. He leaned against the chair Kim was sitting in for support.

Sighing tiredly at Ethan's antics, Cyrus asked, "Figured what out exactly?"

"Who he is! Where I've seen him! And, sir, you're not going to be pleased." Ethan recoiled slightly as Cyrus' ears turned red at his words.

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus snapped. "Right now I'm not pleased with _you_." He pointed to Ethan. "What in the hell are you talking about now?"

Ethan's eyes widened at Cyrus' words. "Right, well, um, sir, you remember that, um," he glanced nervously at Stephan and Kim. "Maybe we should go outside in the hallway or something. It's um," he paused again, "confidential?" The end came out as more of a question than a statement and Cyrus had to resist the urge to simply throw something at Ethan out of frustration. He may be a good minion, but he would never just come out and say what was on his mind. It was always like pulling teeth.

Slamming his hand down on his desk rather than throwing the heavy ornamental clock, Cyrus stood suddenly. "If you don't tell me right now, you're fired."

Kim glanced at Stephen with amusement. Cyrus really had less than no patience, and while she was thankful he never took that tone with her, it never failed to amuse her when he did so with others. And based on the look on Stephen's face, he thoroughly agreed with her.

Ethan hopped from foot to foot as his eyes darted between the three other people in the room. "Sir, she's the media!" He finally blurted out in protest, his pointer finger shaking as he directed it to Kim.

Cyrus' face reddened and his voice dropped threateningly. "You have until the count of three to tell me what you know or you're fired." He paused and Ethan stood stock still. "One. . ." Cyrus continued to wait. "Two. . ." Ethan still didn't move. "Thr-"

"Doyle!" Ethan shouted so loudly that both Kim and Stephen cringed. "Hollis Doyle! From the list of people we need to be worried about. The list you gave me of our enemies. The black file. Doyle was here. He met with the VP. I knew that I recognized him, but I didn't know from where. Then when I was working on your," his voice dropped, "secret project," his raised his voice to a normal level again, "I was flipping through the file looking for someone else and I saw him. I swear if I'd known I –"

"Ethan," Cyrus interrupted his minion, "stop talking." Closing his eyes, Cyrus pressed his fingertips to his temple as he thought, "You're sure?" He asked.

Ethan was already nodding in anticipation of the question. "Oh yes, I'm sure. It was him. Ugly cowboy hat and murdered animal boots and all. It was definitely him alright and –"

"Stop. Talking." Cyrus grunted. "Well Stephen, I think I found something for you all to work on. Find out what Doyle wants and what deal he has going on with the fucking Puritan."

Stephen gave him a salute. "Olivia Grant and Associates is on the case."

Looking over at Ethan, Cyrus nodded in a semi-encouragingly fashion. "Good work. Go. You have other work to do." When the door was firmly shut, Cyrus said. "I don't need Olivia's gut to know Doyle is up to no good."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 _We are the kings and the queens_

* * *

Rocking a sleeping Karen in her arms, Olivia asked quietly, "What?"

"Cyrus has a job for us." Stephen repeated. "Hollis Doyle was meeting with Sally. He wants to know why."

Yawning, Olivia asked, "And he can't just ask Sally or have Ethan look into it? Stephen, we're closed, on vacation for another two weeks. We're all on maternity leave together. Peanut and I need to adjust being home. I need to actually sleep. Doyle isn't a threat to the White House. Cyrus is being melodramatic and-"

"Fitz!" Stephen interrupted so loudly that Olivia glared at him. "Sorry." He whispered in apology.

Shooting Stephen an exasperated look, Olivia asked, "What about my husband?"

She knew Stephen was fishing, just looking for any reason he could use to look into Doyle. Secretly she was interested in seeing what he could come up with. "It's his presidency. We don't want to leave that to just anyone and Doyle-"

"Fine!" She held up a hand. "Just stop talking. Do whatever you want. I'm going to put Karen down and then have lunch with Jerry, just the two of us. I don't even care what you do right now."

"Perfect!" Stephen grinned. "I'll let you know what we find out." Before she could respond, Stephen pressed a kiss to the top of Karen's head and then one to Olivia's forehead. "By."

Olivia chuckled as the nursery door swung shut. "Well," she set a sleeping Karen in her crib, "that sure was interesting." Shaking her head, she picked up the baby monitor and flicked off the overhead light. She was far more interested in finding Jerry at the moment.

SCANDAL

Stephen moved into the conference room, the excitement of a new case running through his veins. "Can everyone come in the conference room? We have a client!" It had taken some cajoling to get everyone into the office during their vacation time as it was. Now he was excited to get started. Harrison and Quinn came into the room with Huck trailing behind them.

Opening a folder, Stephen plastered a picture on the window. "Hollis Doyle is snooping around Sally Langston's office. Cyrus wants to know why and Liv has agreed we can look into it."

Waving her coffee mug in the direction of the photograph, Quinn asked, "Didn't he come snooping around during the election?"

"Yeah, big oil tycoon. Fitz sent him away with barely a second glance. He has ties to Big Jerry. Or at least he used to before the arrest." Stephen responded.

"And now he's with Sally Langston?" Harrison took a sip of his coffee as he seemed to ponder the information laid out before him. "Alright. If you think you're in charge, where do we start?"

"Let's start with a basic background check." He pointed to Huck. "Financials. Let's see where all his money is going." He paused, "We need to know where his business dealings are and what he wants done enough to the point of buying a VP."

Tugging Harrison's hand, Quinn nodded. "We'll help Huck. Whatever he digs up, we'll follow up on. There should be lots of leads from there."

Nodding his agreement, Stephen picked up his coat. "I'm going to have lunch with Abby off campus. We'll see what she can unearth in the West Wing."

SCANDAL

"Fucking Hollis fucking Doyle." Abby took a sip of her water. "I remember him. He was such a creep. He's called into the White House a few times to get a meeting with Fitz. Best as I can tell Fitz has had Lauren, his secretary, block him every time."

Stephen speared a shrimp. "And now he's playing footsie with Langston. It looks like he found another way in."

Reaching over, Abby stole one of Stephen's shrimp, grinning when he swatted her hand away futilely. "I'll talk to David and we'll figure out what he wanted with Sally. Carlson is weak. We can break him easily." She stated confidently.

SCANDAL

Fitz yawned and threw his fully dressed body on their bed. "I am totally and completely beat."

With a smile, Olivia set her book on the nightstand and motioned for him to come to her. "Long day at the office?"

Groaning, Fitz nodded. "Fuck, yes, but enough about work. How was your day with the kids?"

"Well," Liv grinned over at him, "Jerry wanted to just stare at Karen all day long. I swear, he just adores her. It's the most amazing thing ever. All-in-all, though, it was a good first day home. I'm just glad we're back here."

Leaning over, Fitz brushed a kiss over Olivia's belly. "I'm glad we're home too. And we have Peanut here with us. Life is pretty perfect, huh?"

Running her fingers through his curls, she hummed. "Oh, that reminds me, Stephen decided we're not on vacation anymore." Fitz just raised a brow and waited for her to continue. "Apparently Sally had an interesting meeting today that has Cyrus a bit concerned."

"With who?" Fitz's voice was muffled by Olivia's shirt. His chief of staff was prone to the dramatic, so it wasn't life or death until Olivia said it was in Fitz's mind.

"Hollis Doyle."

Fitz shot up so suddenly they nearly bumped heads. "The asshole oil guy who was buddies with my dad? That Hollis Doyle?"

Chuckling, Olivia laced their hands together, their wedding rings bumping in a fashion that calmed Fitz instantly. "How many Hollis Doyles do you know?" He glared at her and waited expectantly for her to explain herself. "Alright, alright, yes that Hollis Doyle. Stephen is leading the charge. They'll find out what Doyle is up to. He's probably fishing and is just harmless."

"No one who was friends with Big Jerry is just harmless. I'm telling you he's trouble. Whatever he's up to, it isn't good. And it's going to hurt us. Do me a favor?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course, baby."

"I know you're off work, but for the time being can you monitor whatever your team finds? I love them, but you're the best. And with Big Jerry maybe somehow connected to all of this, I need the best."

Smiling down at him, Olivia nodded. "Of course. After all, we're on retainer for the White House." She shrugged, "Besides, I think Stephen knew we were all going to get bored sooner rather than later."

SCANDAL

Hollis Doyle sipped on his whiskey and flipped through the stations until he settled on the local news. Propping his feet up on the ottoman in the suite section, he turned the volume up and leaned his head back. So far the biggest news story was still the littlest Grant being born. When his phone rang suddenly, he pressed the mute button.

"Hello."

 _"_ _You have a call from Pelican Bay State prison from inmate Fitzgerald Grant. Do you want to accept the charges for the call?"_ An automated voice informed him mechanically.

Doyle's grin grew, "Yes." He had to wait a few moments before he was connected. "Well, hello, Big Jerry. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Big Jerry let out a grunt. _"Don't sound so fucking smug. I only get three minutes. My attorney tells me you're meeting with Sally Langston now. I know you, Doyle, Fitz didn't fall over himself for you and you're pissed off. You're out to destroy his career. You want his blood and I want to help."_

Hollis let out a loud snort and took another sip of his whiskey. "You're in jail, Jerry. I'm not sure you can help yourself, let alone me." He waited a few moments, enjoying the angry breaths coming from the other end of the phone. "Oh, alright. You can play."

 _"_ _What do you need?"_

Tapping his fingers, Hollis finally responded. "I'll let you know." A ding indicated their call was about to be cut off. "Time's up."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

 _You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Olivia twisted her hands together as she paced the living room of the Residence. Her attorney had just called to let her know closing arguments were scheduled for the following week for Billy's case. It had her nerves on end. They were still unsure why Doyle had seen Sally. He hadn't been back since then. And nothing too suspicious h ad popped up on the background check on in his financials. At least nothing other than the basic tax evasion that kept him richer than God. There were still too many questions and not enough answers on every front in their lives.

When the door to the living room opened, Olivia jumped about a foot in the air. "Liv?" Fitz sounded concerned. "What happened?"

"It's nothing bad." She assured him, watching as Fitz's shoulders dropped in relief. "Closing arguments have been set for Billy."

Understanding flitted over his features and he drew his wife in for a hug. "It'll be alright. Livie. He'll get a guilty verdict." Rubbing her back soothingly, Fitz was trying to convince both Olivia and himself. Even though it seemed nearly impossible, there was still the very real chance that Billy could get off. Then he'd be out and about haunting them. "Everything will be just fine."

SCANDAL

Abby teared up as she began packing her and David for Boston. "I just hate this." She was currently on a three-way call with Quinn and Kim. "I want to throw up I'm so nervous."

"Abs, you have to calm down. Otherwise you're going to freak Liv out." Quinn tried to reason with the redhead. "And we definitely don't want Jer to pick on the fact that we're all worried."

Letting out a screech, Abby demanded. "How can you be so infuriatingly calm?"

Kim chuckled, her nails continuing to click on her computer keyboard in the background. "Because we're not as crazy as you are?" She suggested.

"I am _not_ crazy!" Abby protested. "I'm simply the only one who truly cares for Olivia's wellbeing it seems."

Groaning, Quinn muttered. "Now I just want to hang up on you and call Kim back." Taking a deep breath, Quinn calmed herself for all of Abby's crazy before she continued. "Let's just coordinate how we're all traveling to Boston without it costing the taxpayers an arm and a leg." She suggested.

Sensing Abby was going to retort, Kim cut in. "Sounds swell. Stephen and I are driving. If anyone wants to hitch a ride with us, you can."

"Oh," Abby was thoroughly distracted by Kim's news. "You and Stephen. . . alone?" She pressed.

Deciding to taunt Abby a bit, Kim let out a soft chuckle. "Yup, alone." She confirmed. "It's hardly all we do alone." Before Quinn or Abby could respond she sang out, "Bye, ladies." Before hanging up.

"Oh my god!" Abby squealed. "Did Kim just admit that she and Stephen are _screwing_?"

Letting out a sigh, Quinn responded. "I swear, you are getting more and more bipolar every day."

SCANDAL

Slipping into Stephen's office, Harrison shut the door with a quiet snick. "I heard a rumor."

Stephen didn't even bother to look up from the file Ethan and a very questionable man, Sanders Black, had managed to put together on Jake Ballard. It was unsettling at best. "Is that so?"

"It was about you." Harrison prodded.

Flipping the page in the file, Stephen hummed, "Fascinating."

"And Kim." Harrison continued to try to bait him.

"I can't believe it either." The Brit responded automatically. Harrison slamming his palm down over the top of the page was enough to cause Stephen to jump back from shock. "Bloody fuck, what the hell is so important?"

Smugly, Harrison raised his cup of coffee to his lips. "A rumor about you and Kim." Stephen let his eyebrows arch high on his forehead as he waited for Harrison to continue. "That you're sleeping together."

If the question surprised Stephen, Harrison noted that he didn't let it show. Instead, in an infuriating gesture, he simply shrugged, stood up and collected his file. "I'm off. I need to pick up my dry cleaning." He flipped off his office light. "See you in Boston tomorrow."

SCANDAL

The next morning after Stephen and Kim had their coffee and the Ballard file was perched on her lap, he asked. "So why does Harrison think we're sleeping together? Because I'm more than open to the suggestion. . ." he leered teasingly at her.

Kim didn't even flush. She just let out a long laugh that had Stephen grinning. "Oh, I should've told you, but Abby was being a crazy person and was giving me hell about riding with you, so –"

"You left it up toe imaginations what we _actually_ do alone and it got to Harrison." He chuckled as he merged onto the highway. "I did the same to Harrison when he asked me." He shrugged, "It seemed like a lot of fun to screw with him. With all of them."

Kim seemed to consider Stephen's words before responding. "How much fun do you want to have?" She finally asked.

"I have a feeling you've got something more than just fun up your sleeve. What do you have in mind?"

Her hand slithered over to his lap and she squeezed his knee. "Get my drift?" She asked at his raised brow.

Stephen's answering grin was downright sinful. "I think so." He winked at her. "So we'll just continue to sneakily play it up to drive the four of them insane."

SCANAL

Olivia tugged on the button of her blazer twisting it between her fingers. Reaching over Fitz wrapped his large hand around her much smaller one. "Livie, you've got to calm down." He murmured. They were currently in the sitting area of their hotel suite. Everyone was sin their rooms still getting ready to head to the courthouse.

"If he gets off, Fitz, if Chambers walks. . ." her voice trailed off. Standing, she sighed. "I'm going to make sure everyone is ready. We should leave soon. Will you check on the kids and Marie? Just make sure she doesn't need anything before we go."

Rising, Fitz pressed a kiss to her brow. "Of course, baby."

With a nervous sigh, Olivia moved out into the hallway that they had just to themselves. Quietly, she nodded to the SSAs as she moved down to her parents' room. The door was cracked open. She started to push it all the way open before stopping at the voices inside.

"The trial has been going according to plan. They both have." Huck murmured. "Jake and I have made sure of it. And we'll follow through the all of them."

"Good," Olivia peered in to see her father hovering threateningly over Huck. "Once all the trials are over, you're free again, _Huck_."

"And don't forget," Maya entered the room delicately putting her pearl earrings in place, "if Olivia finds out, our deal is off."

Backing out of the room, Olivia moved swiftly back down the hallway. Before she could make it into her hotel room again, she caught Stephen sneaking out of Kim's room.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He hadn't realized it been her. He and Kim had been hoping to screw with Abby and Quinn a bit more. "Oh, we were just. . ." he paused, "talking." When she didn't respond and just stared at him with wide, unseeing eyes, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Liv?"

"They're not who I thought they were." She murmured. "None of them are."

SCANDAL

Fitz kept one arm around Olivia's shoulders and his free hand held in hers as the jury returned to the courtroom.

"Mr. Foreman, how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"Guilty, your honor."

SCANDAL

For the first time in months, Olivia felt like she could breathe again. The jury foreman's verdict rang out loud and clear in her mind on repeat as Fitz handed her a glass of champagne to celebrate. There was only one thing stopping her from complete happiness.

Her parents.

Huck.

Jack Ballard.

Alright, so there were really four things. All of the lies surrounding the four of them was enough to keep her from fully celebrating with everyone else. Once she heard the guilty verdict, though, she knew what she was going to do about the four of them. She wanted answers. She deserved them. And of all the monsters hiding in her closet, they were the least scary. She was done sneaking around searching for answers on her own from the shadows. When they were all back in DC, she was going to put them all in a room and just ask.

David banging on his champagne flute drew Olivia from her thoughts. "First of all, I would like to say, one down, three to go." A cheer was followed by that statement. "And second, Abby and I have an announcement."

He looked over at his wife who was simply beaming. "We're having a baby!"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

 _When they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town_

* * *

"Liv?" Harrison tapped on her office door. "When you're done feeding Karen, we have a new client." He paused.

"But?" Olivia prodded, grinning down at her baby girl. "I know when you want to say something else, Harrison. So you may as well just say it instead of making me guess. You know how much I hate guessing."

"He isn't here."

Olivia frowned as she picked up the burp cloth, shifting Karen in her arms. "Who? The client? Is he on his way?"

Harrison hesitated. "Not exactly."

"For the love of god, Harrison, just spit it out already."

"He sent his assistant."

SCANDAL

Olivia didn't like a great many things when it came to her clients. She hated when they were actually guilty. She hated when they lied to her. She hated when they disregarded her orders because they knew better than her (or so they _thought_ ). But more than anything else, she hated when they sent their stuttering assistants because they were too important or busy or whatever the case may be to come to her.

All of this explained why she was storming up the steps of Capitol Hill in search of Congressman Jacob Shaw from the "Great State of Rhode Island," as his assistant kept reminding them.

"Let me be clear, Congressman," Olivia pushed the door open, "When you hire me, you're the one with the problem. Not me. So, I don't come to you, you come to me. I am not someone who is summoned. You are not the only case I could opt to take. You want my help, you show up in person and request it. You do not send a child to my office who will not even explain to me what the problem is."

The young and rather attractive congressman had the decency to look apologetic and she felt her anger and indignation waver slightly. She blamed the post-baby hormones for that.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Grant, but I thought it best that we meet here because the problem is in this office." He sighed and looked over each member of her team individually before continuing. "All this time and I thought I'd never have to meet you like this. The thing is," he paused again, "my desk clock stopped working."

Olivia's team shared a look and Stephen finally rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing we came to see you. If we'd gotten here a _minute_ later who knows what would've happened! Time could've moved forward." Olivia's elbow in his stomach silenced him for a moment.

Olivia could tell Shaw was just able to hold in a scowl at the Brit's sarcasm. "I went to change the batteries, and when I did, I found this."

Huck all but snatched the small device from the congressman's hand. "It's a live view CCD motion-activated wireless transmitter 2.4 gigahertz, 00 –"

With a frustrated sigh, Harrison snapped, 'Use your words, Huck."

"Someone's been watching you. Any movement in the room turns on the camera, records what you're doing, even if the lights aren't on, then transmits the signal to whoever has the camera's IP address." Huck explained.

"So that could be anyone with a computer." Quinn surmised.

"Or a smartphone. Basically anyone at all." Huck clarified.

Olivia studied Shaw for a few moments before launching into her litany of questions. "Congressman, do you have any enemies? Anyone who might want to catch you doing anything improper or just embarrassing?"

The congressman scoffed. "You work in this town. You know better than most. Show me a politician who doesn't have enemies. Any Republican operative could've put that here. Hell, any Democrat who wants to score a point off me on the House floor could've done it."

Olivia's eyes narrowed as her gut continued to scream at her. "But when you found out someone, Republican, Democrat or otherwise, was illegally recording you in your office, you didn't go to security or Capitol Police. You came to me. Ever take a bribe in this office?"

"No, Mrs. Grant, I do not take bribes."

She didn't respond or even pause. "Trade votes for campaign contributions, reveal state secrets, fundraise on government property?" Olivia rattled off the questions, trying to think of the worst things a politician could do in his office.

The outrage in the congressman's eyes was enough to _almost_ make Olivia believe he was completely innocent. _Almost._

"Of course not." He finally answered. He was likely just holding his rage in check because she was the First Lady. "I don't break the law."

It was Olivia who barely contained her snort this time. "I'm sure you don't, and yet here we are. So if you didn't break the law, what exactly did you do?"

He glanced around the office and shifted uncomfortably on his feet as they waited for his response. "I had. . ." he paused as he searched for the right wording. "Relations earlier tonight."

Quinn frowned from her place leaning against the desk. "In this office?" She asked.

He nodded in her general direction. "On this desk."

Quinn had never jumped up so quickly in her life.

SCANDAL

Olivia all but flew into the Residence of the White House. "I know I'm late, but I just had the weirdest experience of my career. Are they here yet?"

Fitz chuckled as her pumps went flying in two different directions across their bedroom. "No, Liv. You've still got fifteen minutes. Calm down. Get dressed. It's just dinner with your parents."

"No," she tugged on her favorite cream-colored sweater, "it's accusing them of being super spies or something equally as odd, but undeniably true."

He nodded his head in assent. "It's going to be that too." Resting his hands on her shoulders, he paused her from zipping up her jeans. "At the end of the day, Livie, they're still your parents and they love you. They love our kids. That will never change."

SCANDAL

Once the kids were tucked in bed after an elaborate bedtime story from Eli and Maya, the four adults were seated around the fire with glasses of wine in hand.

"Well, my Livia," Maya began, "you've never been good at keeping secrets from me. After all, I am your mother. I raised you."

Carefully, Olivia set her glass of wine down on the coffee table. "I," she motioned between Fitz and herself, "we," she paused again, "I overheard you threatening Huck in Boston last week."

Eli arched his brow at her. "Did Huck tell you that?"

"No!" Olivia protested. "I overheard you. _Both_ of you." She pointed at her mother. "That conversation, about how you were ensuring the trials went our way, that isn't the first time I," she paused yet again, "we have suspected that you and Huck were connected to Jake Ballard, who is apparently the man who found me, and my kidnapping." She waited but got no response. "I want a straight answer when I ask you this. . ." Fitz nodded encouragingly at her. "What do you really do for a living?"

Fitz held up a hand, "And does it have to do with B-613?"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 _And the cynics were outraged, screaming "this is absurd"_

* * *

The living room of the Residence was dead silent. Olivia felt herself beginning to twitch. She was grateful when Fitz reached over and laced their fingers together, silently offering his support.

Maya and Eli Pope stared at each other, almost having a silent conversation before Eli answered. "You have never heard of B-613." His voice was low and threatening. It was a tone Olivia had never heard her father use before.

Fitz leaned back. "I have. Right after I got out of the Navy I was offered a job. If it hadn't been for my father, I think I would've been forced into it."

Olivia studied her parents' stoic faces as they listened to Fitz. Finally, she broke the silence. "Look, all we want is the truth. I'm your daughter. I'm your daughter and I was hurt. And if you know something, don't I deserve to know too? Don't I deserve to know who my parents are?"

Rising, Maya knelt down next to Olivia. "Baby, we're telling you this for your own good, but you've never heard of B-613. I'm an archeologist and your father is the curator at the Smithsonian." She cupped her daughter's jaw. "Whatever else you think you know, well, you're just confused. You had a very traumatic experience. You're just trying to make sense of it in your sweet mind and –"

Olivia stood up so suddenly she knocked Maya to the ground. "Do _not_ do that." She glared at her parents. "Do not treat me like I'm a child. I'm not some wayward teen who needs to be protected. I'm not crazy. I need the truth. That's it. And if you won't give it to me, I'll just get it from somewhere else."

SCANDAL

"Alright, what do we know?" Olivia tossed her purse on a chair in the conference room. Stephen, Huck, Harrison and Quinn stared at the exhausted form of their friend for a moment. "Well?" Olivia prodded.

"Right," Quinn stepped forward. "Jacob Luis Shaw, thirty-two, single, first-term congressman from the great state of Rhode Island." She slapped a photo of him up on the window. "Trying to make a name for himself on the Hill, but he's a little too pretty for the party elite to take him seriously. Jacob meets Jennifer Price." Quinn posted another picture, this one of a young woman. "Thirty-five, she's a junior partner at Frey and Kimble. Also single. Also at the fundraiser at the Smithsonian at or around 5:30 yesterday evening. Armani skirt suit, mid-heel pump, tasteful cleavage."

Stephen took a sip of his tea. "Did the girl do it?"

Quinn shook her head. "The girl didn't do it. She's mortified, and a registered Democrat." Reaching in the envelope, she waved around a smaller piece of paper. "She still donated the maximum to his campaign."

"Well that's a nice surprise." Olivia murmured.

Huck stepped forward. "I went through all the DC gossip websites. One called Capital Spill just bought a bunch of bandwidth. They're expecting extra traffic."

Frowning, Harrison questioned. "The right-wing blog? What does that mean?"

"They're launching something big. Something that'll bring in a log of eyeballs." Olivia translated.

"It means they want to save America by streaming the congressman's private parts." Quinn snorted. "The question is, what do we do next?"

Olivia picked up her purse. "I fill the congressman in. I want you all to find out when the tape is scheduled to be released."

SCANDAL

Olivia snuck back into the office so quietly that no one realized she'd returned until Quinn saw her laying out on her sofa. "Olivia? Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, Olivia looked up. "Fine. Tired. Where are we?"

Quinn looked at her skeptically, but she saw the determination in Olivia's eyes, so she simply answered the question. When Olivia was ready to talk she would. "I just talked to Drew Havenwood at the Capital Spill offices. I actually went over there.' She shuddered. "It's a roach-infested frat house. Anyhow," She took a breath, "they got the sex tap by anonymous e-mail. They're releasing it tomorrow at noon."

Groaning, Olivia sat up. "Just in time to get picked up by the major networks for the evening Blitz." Swinging her legs down to the ground, she stood and shouted, "Harrison!" Once he was standing in her office doorway munching on an apple, she gave her orders. "We've got twenty-four hours before Capital Spill blasts Shaw's naked ass onto every desktop in America. Get to court." She ordered. "File an injunction, effective immediately."

Harrison stared at her as if she'd grown another head. "We can't stop the blog from releasing the tape if they got it clean, Liv."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "We can try. In the meantime, we prepare to spin this if it comes out. I want every skeleton in Shaw's closet dusted off and lined up so we can take a good look."

Quinn raised a brow at her. "Do you think he's hiding something else?"

Smirking, Olivia slipped on her pumps. "Aren't they always?"

SCANDAL

Harrison adjusted his tie and flashed the judge a charming smile that had the older woman flushing in spite of herself. "Her client obtained the sex tape illegally, your honor.'

The opposing counsel, Annaliese, an attorney he know well since they moved to DC, shot him a withering glare. "It was attached to an e-mail.'

Harrison just grinned widely at her. "An e-mail from someone who obtained the tape illegally. It's fruit from a poisonous tree."

Crossing her arms, Annaliese shot back, "Which would constitute perfect grounds for an injunction, your honor, except there is no proof that the tape was obtained illegally, which means there aren't technically any fruits to deem poisonous."

For a split second Harrison was stumped and he wished Quinn was with him to help. "What if the recording was made using government property?" She shouted.

Both the judge and Annaliese looked skeptical of his claim. With a frustrated sigh, the opposing counsel answered. "It wasn't."

Pointing at her, he quipped, "But can you prove that?"

"Oh for the love of –" Annaliese rolled her brown eyes at him. "Your honor!" She protested.

The judge took off her glasses and leveled Harrison with the steely gaze she was so well-known for. "What exactly are you arguing, counselor?"

Harrison grinned. He'd had enough time to work it out in him head to spin this now. "Copyright infringement. The government owns the recording device, so the government owns the tape."

For a moment he thought Annaliese's eyes were going to pop out of her head. "The _government_ owns a sex tape?"

"Why not?" Harrison forced the indignation in his voice. "It's an entirely legal business. It's pornography. Come on, counselor." He egged her on, "Who are you to tell Uncle Sam he can't get his rocks off?"

With fire in her eyes, Annaliese faced the judge. "Your honor!"

SCANDAL

Olivia paced her office with her secure cell phone pressed against her ear. "Should I talk to him?"

"Your parents said they would let you." Fitz reminded her. "Just remember, he didn't choose the life. Neither did your parents. No one does and not everyone has a powerful enough father to protect them from the start."

"But they did run it and –" She began.

"Livie, did you ever consider they run it so they can protect you from whoever would be running it if it weren't them?" He was met with silence, which meant the answer to his question was no. "I'm not saying their good people or bad people. I'm saying it's not as black and white as you'd like it to be. Also, remember, they _weren't_ running it when Huck was there. They were operatives who were luckier and stronger than he was."

Sighing, Olivia ran a hand through her disheveled curls. Even she couldn't believe what a mess she was. "I guess so. One step at a time, right? At least they were somewhat honest with us. I'll just go talk to Huck and take it from there."

"Call me if you need me. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Fitz." After she hung up, Olivia paced her office worriedly, working up the courage to walk down to Huck's office. When she did make it there, she paused in the doorway and watched for a few moments as he typed away on his keyboard. "Are you hacking?" She finally asked teasingly to announce her presence.

Glancing over his shoulder, he shot her the uncertain smile he'd developed since her kidnapping. It tugged at her gut and she hated it. "Would you like me to explain it?" The question, though, reminded Olivia of the early days of their friendship, when computers were brand new and she managed to break hers every other day.

"That would ruin it for the both of us." His answering grin only lasted a moment, and once again Olivia wasn't quite sure what to say.

Thankfully, Huck saved her from having to figure out what came next. "I grabbed the sex stuff off the Capital Spill server. It took me less than a minute. They didn't even have SSH tunnel protection." He snickered. "Morons." Looking up he pointed to the conference room. "Quinn has it."

Shooting him a small smile, she murmured, "Thank you, Huck."

Moving out into the conference room, she found Quinn seated in front of the TV. "So you didn't mention Huck had given you this."

With her eyes still glued on the television she shrugged. "You were barking out orders to Harrison and then on the phone. I knew I Could assess it without you."

Olivia nodded. "Anything on the sex tape we need to be concerned about?"

"Nope. No siree." Quinn answered.

Eyes narrowed on Quinn, Olivia asked. "You're sure?"

Quinn hummed. "Watched it four times." With her eyes still focused on the TV, Quinn offered. "I'll watch it again just in case."

Shaking her head, Olivia grinned. "You've spent too much time with Abby lately. And I don't think you need to watch it again. You find anything else on Shaw?"

"Uh huh." Quinn nodded.

With arched brows, Olivia asked, "Anything I should know?"

"Uh huh."

Reaching for the remote, Olivia cut off the television. "Quinn!"

"Oh, right! We've got a problem."

SCANDAL

Olivia motioned to a chair in her office. "When I ask a client to tell me everything about themselves, I mean everything." She glared at Congressman Jacob Shaw. So far the man had pissed her off in more ways than one.

"I did." Shaw didn't take the offered chair.

Picking up the file her team had complied, she dropped it on the coffee table in front of him. "Here's twelve things you didn't tell me about."

Frowning, he picked up the file and flipped through the photographs. "I wasn't filmed having sex with any of them. I didn't think it was important."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia snatched the file away, pulling out select pictures. "Last week you were seen with these three." She dropped the photographs of the women on the coffee table. "Two of them in hotel lobbies."

"It's not like they're prostitutes!"

Olivia pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "You think that matters? IT only took Quinn two hours to find these women. If that tape comes out, how long do you think the media's gonna wait before throwing these on the sexual bonfire?"

She could tell Shaw was losing his temper, but he managed to keep his rage in check. "I am single. I date women. I enjoy their company. There's nothing wrong with any of that!"

Groaning, Olivia spelled it out as clearly as possible. "Nothing wrong with it if you want to be a one-term congressman."

Shaw finally lost his temper and snapped. "I'm not an idiot, Mrs. Grant. I am a grown man engaging in grown-up behavior because I have the freedom to do so and because I believe in my right to privacy. I may be a one-term congressman with a head of hot air and lollipop dreams, but I believe our elected officials should actually serve the people who elected them rather than spending all of their time mudslinging and politicizing every damn issue in this town."

Olivia's office door opened before she could respond. "We didn't get the injunction. I tried everything. Judge wasn't biting. Tape's going viral tomorrow at noon." Harrison told them.

Shaw faced Olivia. "So what do we do now?"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

 _Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

* * *

By the time Olivia returned to the White House, her head was pounding and she was no closer to an answer on Shaw than she had been earlier in the day.

"You look beat." Olivia paused in the doorway to their bedroom. Fitz was in the sitting area in an old Navy t-shirt and Harvard sweatpants reading an actual book. For a moment she was transported back in time to a shoebox apartment in Boston and far simpler days.

Shaking her head, she tucked the memory away for safe keeping and instead dropped her purse on an empty chair before moving to sit down next to her husband. "Rough day. Giving Karen a goodnight kiss and just creepily staring at Jer helped, though."

Tucking her into his side, Fitz pressed a kiss to her temple as he set his book aside. "I'm sure the staring was more loving than creeping. So what happened with the sex tape congressman today?"

With a frustrated groan, Olivia buried her head into his chest and launched into the events of the day, including all of Shaw's lies. "And since we didn't get the injunction we can't stop it. At least not legally. And that's a line we can't cross you know being connected to the White House and all that jazz."

Twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, Fitz considered her dilemma quietly. He tried to come up with an answer to her problem, but he couldn't, so instead he settled on some advice. "I don't have an answer for you, Livie, but I can tell you this: you're Olivia Pope. Ever since you entered the debate circuit in undergrad at Georgetown people have listened to you. _You_ make people listen. If the tape is really coming out, then use the moment to change the narrative. You can take control. You can own it. If anyone can, it's you."

SCANDAL

Pushing the front door of her office open, Olivia was pleased to find Shaw had beaten her there. "How much time do we have before Capital Spill posts the footage?" A good night's sleep and her talk with Fitz had given Olivia a clearer perspective.

"About three hours." Stephen informed her. "Why?"

"We're gonna release the tape." Even Huck was gaping at her as she made the announcement.

Before chaos could erupt, Harrison held up a hand to silence everyone. "Ourselves?" He clarified.

Olivia was nodding as she moved towards the computers in Huck's office. "Right now, before they get a chance to."

Shaw placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Why the hell would we want to do that? We want to stop the tape from getting out."

"Huck," Olivia snapped, "Get started please." She faced the rest of the group in her office. "We can get ahead of this. We can't stop the tape from being leaked. So now we use it. It's all about controlling the narrative. We e-mail the footage to a bunch of friendly sources. We leak it to a celebrity gossip site so it doesn't have the stink of politics on it. Get ready. First couple of hours there'll be blood in the water." She warned.

Shaw considered her words before nodding. "I need to make two calls before we jump off this cliff."

Sighing, Olivia moved to stop him. "I appreciate you wanting to notify your staff, but until we go viral, it's best if we –"

"To Jenny, the girl on the tape." He interrupted her. "It's not just my ass out there. It's hers. Literally."

Olivia nodded in understanding before asking, "And the other call?"

He shot her a guilty look. "My mom."

Shaw was only gone for ten minutes and then he was back and ready to jump. "Alright, Mrs. Grant, what do I say?"

Olivia felt confidence radiating from her. This is what she did. This is what she was the best at. "So right off the bat, you're contrite, apologize to the voters. And then it's up to you. We'll use the media attention to focus on the issues you want to discuss. We toss it down the middle. Hopefully you'll knock it out of the park."

SCANDAL

Fitz handed Olivia a glass of wine. "You did a great job, Livie." He picked up the remote to the television in their room and turned the volume up. Every news network, both real and gossip, had picked up the story on Congressman Shaw. So far the people were more in love with him than they were before.

 _"_ _Our top story, Congressman Jacob Shaw is dismissing calls for resignation. The ethics committee is meeting today to discuss how to handle an alleged sexual misconduct on the congressman's part."_

 _"_ _The guy may not talk softly, but he carries a big stick is all I'm saying."_

 _"_ _Look, what I did was wrong. The office belongs to the people of the great state of Rhode Island, and I work very hard days to represent their interests in a manner that's worthy of their trust and respect. And I'll do everything I can to restore honor to the office. I just want to point out that while it's my own fault that I've become a national joke, we're talking about my sex life instead of the forty-six million Americans who are currently without health insurance."_

 _"_ _In other news, Congressman Shaw, seemingly undaunted by the media attention his sex take is generating. Today he took the opportunity to talk about his education reform plans. Political pundits are loving Shaw's bob-and-weave performance, saying this is exactly what to do when your candidate gets caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar."_

SCANDAL

"Livie please shut your phone up." Fitz's voice was muffled by his pillow as he tried to block out the blaring ring of Olivia's cell phone that broke the pre-dawn morning silence.

"You shut it up." Olivia grumbled back lamely. For the first time in weeks, Olivia had slept without nightmares. She'd be damned if she let her cell phone ruin that. She'd closed the office for the day and Fitz wasn't going down to the Oval until after breakfast. Olivia was determined to enjoy the lazy morning with her family without her cell phone and some client interrupting her. When the ringing finally stopped the silence only lasted for a moment before it started up all over again.

"Olivia. . ." Fitz whined.

Blindly, Olivia reached over, fumbling around until her hand connected with her phone on her nightstand. "What?" She snapped. She listened carefully for a few moments before nodding. "We'll be there." Tossing her phone in the mess of comforter and sheets, she turned to her husband. "Fitz?"

Reaching over, Fitz pulled her into his arms. "Sleep now, Livie. No clients today. Talk later."

Ignoring his words, Olivia spoke anyhow. "No clients." She affirmed. "Closing arguments for Andrew have been set. They're in two days."

Opening his eyes, Fitz tightened his grip on his wife. "I'll be alright, Liv. Just like Chambers. Besides, now we know who the powers that be are and they're unconditionally on our side. On your side."

She nodded against his chest, swallowing back the fear that wanted to come out. "I know. IT doesn't make it any easier though. Of all the people involved. . ." She began.

"Andrew hurt the worst." Fitz finished. "I know what you mean. I wish I could understand it. He was like family for so long. My best friend growing up."

"Lizzie." Olivia murmured with determination. "It was all about Lizzie."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 _Long live the walls we crashed through_

* * *

Olivia gripped Fitz's hand as they pushed their way to the courthouse door. Reporters were blatantly jumping the barricades the Secret Service put up in order to snap pictures of the group as they walked from the car into the Boston courthouse.

When the door shut behind them, effectively shutting out the screams of the reports, Olivia took a shaky breath. "We made it, Livia." Her mother murmured from next to her. "It's okay." Maya shot Eli a look and he nodded his head, digging his phone out of his pocket and stepping away from the group. When they left the courthouse those reporters would be nowhere near them.

Shaking her head, Abby pulled Olivia way from Fitz and her mother. "Breathe, Liv. Just breathe." Olivia nodded and took a few deep breaths with Abby. "That's it. Keep on breathing."

"I'm okay now." Olivia murmured. "Thanks, Abs."

Hugging her friend, Abby whispered, "Anytime, besides, I need to practice my own breathing." She pressed her hand on her belly. There was the slightest baby bump that was easily still easily hidden. She and David had yet to make a formal announcement regarding her pregnancy. They were waiting to get a little further in before they dealt with the media regarding that.

Olivia rested her hand over Abby's. "How is Munchkin doing?" The group had taken to calling he newest addition to the fair family Munchkin. If it was anything like Karen, the baby would carry the nickname past childbirth. Not only did their family still refer to Karen as Peanut, but the media did as well. It was also her Secret Service code name.

Abby's grin widened. "Quite well. I don't k now what you've been complaining about. My mood hasn't changed at all." She waved her hand around suddenly before screaming, "David! I left my sweater in the car! Get it!"

Olivia shook her head as Abby stomped over to her husband. "Yup, same ole Abby. Still insane as ever."

"Ain't that the truth?" Quinn bumped hips with Olivia. "I think she's secretly always been pregnant. At least her body has thought so."

Olivia snorted, "That right there is an insult to pregnant women all over the world to compare us to that." She motioned towards Abby who was now throwing a mini-tantrum for Harrison.

"Is murder always a crime?" Harrison asked with a grumble as he fled Abby's latest tirade.

Olivia's brows rose. "Didn't you go to Harvard Law School? Did you like not pay attention at all in any class whatsoever? Also, this is Massachusetts, not Texas. Forget about justifiable homicide and all that."

"You two are not seriously discussing _murder_ in a _courthouse_ , are you?" Stephen asked incredulously. With a sigh he lamented, "And to think you're two of the smartest and most successful grads we've got. What a terrible rep you're going to give our alma mater."

Shoving his shoulder, Harrison muttered, "You take everything too seriously. And we were talking about Abby."

Grinning knowingly, Stephen asked, "So are we making this painful or not?"

Rolling her eyes, even Olivia couldn't help but to laugh. "I love all of you ridiculous people so much. Thank you for being here for this. Again."

"Of course!" Quinn pulled her in for a big hug. "Where else would we be?"

SCANDAL

Watching closing statements for Andrew was harder on Fitz than Olivia. With Olivia's hand in his, he didn't hear a word the attorneys said. Their arguments didn't even matter at this point. All Fitz could do was stare across the aisle at Andrew. At his friend. At the man he grew up with.

Glancing up at her husband, Olivia gave his hand a firm squeeze to remind him that she was there with him. The judge's gavel striking against the wood brought them both back to reality.

"The court will recess while the jury deliberates." He announced. "Dismissed."

When the group reconvened in the hallway, Abby was the first to break the tense silence. "Why don't we find something to eat?" She suggested. "I know the two of you didn't eat this morning and you need to." She pointed to Olivia and Fitz.

Fitz didn't respond, so Olivia did. "We should eat. Munchkin needs to be fed too." She lightly patted Abby's tummy. "Besides, it'll give us something to do while we wait."

SCANDAL

 _California_

Hollis Doyle sat down at the small booth in the visitor section of Pelican Bay Prison. It had been awhile since he'd visited a prison. He got a bit of pleasure knowing Big Jerry was the one on the wrong side of the thick glass. He would even go as far as to describe the feeling as a tingling feeling.

When Big Jerry sat down, Hollis couldn't help but notice that prison had aged him. And he hadn't aged well. The tingling feeling hit him again. "Well, you're looking well, Jerry." Hollis grinned at the former political giant who was now nothing more than a national joke.

Jerry just grunted and ignored Hollis' less than sincere remarks. "Well, what did Lizzie say?"

"She wants Nichols to get off. I told her I'd make it happen. When I do that, though, she has to follow through with our plan." Hollis tipped his chair back and intently scrutinized Big Jerry. "Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

Big Jerry let out a low growl that reminded Hollis of an animal. "Of course I'm sure. The little bitch put me in here. I want her to pay for it. I want her to pay with _everything_ she's got." He paused, "And I don't care hat it costs me. Just make it happen."

Doyle considered Jerry's words before nodding. "In the words of your daughter-in-law, it's handled." At Big Jerry's glare, Hollis lightly smacked his hand on the countertop. "Lighten up, Jer."

"I'm in prison. How light do you expect me to be?" He grumbled.

"Ah, point taken." Doyle picked up his cowboy hat. "Well, I'll be in touch." He hung the phone back up on the wall and turned to leave. Of course what Jerry didn't know was that the plan was already in motion. And his plan would shift the balance of power in DC in his favor.

SCANDAL

"He'll get a guilty verdict, Liv." Quinn assured her as they reentered the courtroom. The jury had only deliberated for an hour. ."Just like Chambers." Quinn reminded her.

Olivia glanced over to where Nicholas sat. He looked calm, almost bored. He slouched back in his chair inspecting his nails as if he weren't on trial for kidnapping. It was nothing like Chambers. Billy had been sweating and fidgeting, his posture rigid. He'd been an absolute wreck. Andrew, on the other hand, looked self-assured, like he knew he was going to walk out of the courthouse a free man. It made Olivia wonder if there was someone pulling strings for him. And if there was, it was highly likely the same person would be pulling strings for Elizabeth North as well.

All of that meant something bigger was planned. Something that would destroy them all.

The judge's deep voice pulled Olivia's eyes away from Andrew Nichols and to the jury as the foreman rose. "Mr. Foreman, how do you find the defendant?"

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 _All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

* * *

Olivia held both Fitz and Stephen's hands as the jury foreman stood. "We find the defendant guilty, your honor."

Immediately Olivia's eyes shot over to Andrew. The man looked stunned. He looked absolutely floored that he'd been found guilty. In that moment, Olivia realized someone told Andrew he would be found not guilty.

Either that person failed, or they lied to him.

Olivia's thoughts were drawn back to the present when Quinn pulled her into a hug. "I told you, Liv. I told you. Two down now!"

Olivia squeezed her friend in a tight hug. "Yes, you did."

SCANDAL

 _Four Days Later_

Fitz shut the door of the basement kitchen. "This is as isolated as we can get without involving the military." He told Eli and Maya. "Now, Liv has a theory and it's not a good one."

Maya and Eli sat on metal stools across from Fitz and Olivia. "What is it, baby?" Maya asked quietly.

Olivia sighed, standing up to pace. "I just can't get it out of my mind. He was so confident and calm. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Then he was so. . ." she paused. "Shocked."

Eli let out a grunt of frustration. "Who are you speaking of, Olivia?"

"Andrew Nichols. Didn't you notice his behavior during closing arguments? My gut tells me there's something going on there."

"Alright," Maya nodded, "we're listening." She gave Eli's calf a sharp kick when he opened his mouth to protest.

"What if there's something new at play here? What if the failed kidnapping gave someone the idea that, if done right, they could bring down Fitz's presidency. And these people involved in the trials, this is how they do it."

Eli nodded. "So obviously your father would be involved in this. Do you have anyone else in mind you want us to follow up on?"

"Hollis Doyle." Fitz answered. "He was snooping around the VP's office last month."

SCANDAL

 _One Month Later_

Olivia stood on her toes to pin Quinn's veil up by her bun. "Oh, Quinn, you look stunning." They all turned as Kim came into the room. "I checked on Harrison, he's ready to go, as is the minister. The rest of the guys have filed into the church."

The Rose Garden was decked out, all ready for Quinn and Harrison's nuptials. The guest list was small and there was no press. There was no bridal party. It would just be Mr. Perkins walking Quinn down the makeshift aisle to Harrison. It was sure to be perfect.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I guess it's time, then." She gave Abby, Kim, and Olivia all tight hugs. "I'll see you ladies after I shackle myself to Harrison for life."

SCANDAL

Harrison did his best not to fidget in his spot on the small gazebo in the Rose Garden. He wasn't nervous. He was anxious and impatient. He was ready to be married to Quinn already, to be her husband. It was long past time now. His eyes landed on Olivia and Fitz in the front row. They both gave him a thumbs up, with little Jerry following their lead.

His eyes shot up as the soft strands of violins echoed around them. A moment later Quinn appeared on her father's arm. She looked beautiful in a simple off white dress with a lace overlay. The veil gave the dress a bit of elegance. Harrison was certain his heart stopped beating in his chest as she slowly approached him.

When Quinn's hand was firmly in Harrison's, the minister spoke. "We are gathered her today to witness the union of Harrison Wright and Quinn Perkins."

SCANDAL

The ceremony had been simple, beautiful and short. Olivia watched from a chair on the sidelines as Quinn danced with Jerry on the makeshift dance floor on the South Lawn where the reception was set up. It was the perfect evening for an outdoor spring wedding. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, it was a warm night with a small breeze, it was absolutely perfect.

When Fitz, Maya and Eli sat down at her table, though, Olivia was brought back to the present and the quiet investigation the four of them were doing into Hollis Doyle and big Jerry. "You were right." Eli whispered.

Olivia looked over at her father and quirked her brow. "About what?"

"Doyle. I've had someone physically tailing him for the past month to get his routine down and see what he's been up to."

Shifting a sleeping Karen in her arms, Olivia asked. "And? Anything unusual?"

"So far nothing, but today something popped up. Doyle bought a plane ticket for someone named Harry Dawson. Now Dawson has visited Big Jerry once before. Since there's a connection we ran a background check on Dawson."

"And let me guess," Fitz interrupted, "Dawson doesn't exist, but he looks an awful lot like Hollis Doyle."

Maya nodded. "So we're sending our guy out to Pelican Bay to get a copy of their conversation." She paused, reaching over to smooth her fingers over Karen's forehead. "When we know more, you'll know more." She promised. "For now just sit tight and enjoy that all the bad guys are locked away for now."

Olivia grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. And thank you for being honest with us and keeping us in the loop."

Maya sighed and shook her head, a frown marring her pretty features. "I wish you'd both just stay out of it. We deal with too many bad people and I don't like the idea of you two or my grandbabies becoming targets. So, that being said, ,when this is finished you're both out. You," She pointed to Fitz, "have a country to run." She looked over at her daughter. "And you have a lot of problems to fix so he can run this country. Leave it to us to make your jobs safer."

SCANDAL

 _Pelican Bay Prison_

Hollis sat down across from Big Jerry and picked up the receiver in his booth. He was trying to keep his face passive as Big Jerry's reddened angrily. "You told me you'd handle it. I heard that Nichols is still in jail and North's trial date has been pushed further out." He accused.

Doyle hummed. "Yes, you see, I was afraid Lizzie and he would run. So they both stay in jail. For now." He amended.

Jerry's blue eyes narrowed. "Just as long as _I_ get out of here."

Chuckling, Hollis asked. "What's the matter, old friend? Don't you trust me?"

SCANDAL

Jake Ballard picked up his cellphone and dialed Eli's number. "Whatever they're planning they're smart enough not to discuss in person. I'm going to get into Jerry's mail. Can I schedule a one-on-one meeting with Doyle?"

"Yes."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

 _I was screaming, "Long live all the magic we made."_

* * *

The following day, just as Harrison and Quinn were on their way out the door to leave for their honeymoon Harrison's phone rang.

"No!" Quinn cut in before he could answer it. "Honeymoon time." She reminded him resolutely.

Holding his phone up, he waved it in her face. "It's Liv. Do you want to tell her no?"

Snatching the phone out of his hand, Quinn answered the call. "No." She screeched. "It's honeymoon time. It's Quinn gets laid on a beach time. So no." She paused and listened. "Fuck, we're on our way."

Harrison crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that about 'no'?"

Pressing his phone in his hand, Quinn replied. "Plane crash. Senator Martinez was on the passenger manifest."

Harrison picked up his car keys. "Fuck is right. Where are we headed?"

"The crash." Quinn told him as she grabbed her light jacket off the coat rack in the corner.

"I'll cancel our reservations." Harrison murmured.

SCANDAL

Jake Ballard kicked at the limp body of Hollis Doyle. The plastic beneath them crinkled as he circled the unconscious man. "Come on, old man. Rise and shine." He grumbled. A moment later Doyle let out a low groan. The noise was muffled by the duct tape over his mouth. "Finally." Leaning down, Ballard ripped the tape off of his mouth. "How ya doin', Doyle?"

The oil tycoon groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Jake chose not to say anything and instead waited for Doyle to speak first. After a moment, the tycoon asked, "Who are you?"

Rising, Jake moved towards a table set off to the side. "Well, Mr. Doyle, my bosses have a few questions for you." He picked up a drill and placed the bit in it. "Let's start with something simple. What are you and Big Jerry planning?" When Doyle only glared at him, Jake shrugged and turned on the drill.

SCANDAL

Quinn and Harrison stared in horror at the wreckage in front of them. "Harrison," she tugged on his hand lightly, "what are the flags for?"

Pulling her closer to him, he answered, "Body parts." She shuddered and he leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. "Come on, let's find the rep for the Pilots' Association."

It didn't take them long to find the only other person in a suit who was standing in the chaos. The representative was turning green as he took in the carnage from the wreck. "Excuse me, sir." Quinn placed a gentle hand on his arm. "We're from Olivia Grant and Associates. I'm Quinn Wright. This is Harrison Wright." She introduced themselves. "Can you walk us through what happened?"

SCANDAL

Olivia rapped sharply on the door of the Oval Office. She only had a few moments to update Fitz before she needed to head to the airfield for the press conference on the crash.

"Come in." Olivia pushed open the door, finding Fitz seated on the floor surrounded by what was most likely The Dream Act. "Hey, Livie. What's up?"

She paused. He was so calm and slightly distracted. Her stomach plummeted at the realization that he didn't know what had happened. "Cyrus and Abby haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" He shuffled a stack of papers around. Sighing, he asked, "What's happened now?"

Shutting the door, Olivia stepped fully into the room. "There was a plane crash this morning." He stopped sifting through the bill at her words. "We're representing the Pilots' Association."

Catching his bearings, Fitz stood up quickly. "Were there any survivors."

She shook her head. "No. And Fitz?" She knew his crestfallen look was only going to worsen at her news. "Fitz," she reached for his hand. "Senator Martinez was on the passenger manifest."

Before Fitz could respond the door flew open and Cyrus was barking out orders. "We need the room. Everyone out." He and Abby both stopped short when they saw Olivia was the only one in the office with Fitz. "Oh, do you know? Did you tell him?" Cyrus asked.

Fitz swallowed hard and nodded. "She told me. I need to call Martinez' wife."

Rocking up onto her toes, Olivia pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I'll call you when I know more. We're representing the Pilots' Association." She murmured to Abby and Cyrus, giving Abby's shoulder a squeeze as she walked by. She could tell the pregnancy hormones were making a bad situation worse.

"Please do. Thanks, Liv." Cyrus waved as Olivia left.

SCANDAL

Olivia flew into the room where the press conference was being held at the airfield. She was only five minutes late. The rep from the Pilots' Association should be giving the statement Stephen had crafted for him. She stopped short when that wasn't what she saw.

Winding through the crowd standing at the back of the room, she found Harrison and Quinn glaring at a young man in a suit. "You let the airline go first?" She snapped.

Harrison sighed. "We stayed at the crash site longer than anticipated." He explained.

"What is so wrong with letting the airline go first?" The rep asked. "We'll get our turn. Everyone will get a turn." He grumbled.

Instead of answering, Olivia motioned to the front of the room where the handsome face of the airline spoke confidently to the room of reporters.

"We are all saddened by this tragedy." The man spoke somberly. "And we mourn for the lives lost. We will work closely with the Pilots' Association and any investigators to determine what caused the crash. I would like to state for the record that the plane was properly serviced and was clear for flight before take-off."

"That's why." Olivia muttered, digging through her purse to find her cell phone so she could call Stephen and Huck and give them an update.

"I don't understand." The young man shrugged helplessly. "What happened? What was wrong with what they said?"

"The airline just blamed the pilots for the crash." Harrison pulled his own phone from his pocket. "I'll call Abby and give her a heads up. She's going to need it before going in front of the press today."

The young rep was shaking his head in disagreement even as Harrison spoke. "No," he protested. "That's not what he said."

Quinn just barely held back an eye roll. The man was too green to be handling this. After all was said and done, though, he wouldn't be. "The airline said it without actually saying it. You can't give a statement now."

SCANDAL

Olivia was in the SUV headed to her office when her phone rang. Glancing down at her caller ID, she answered wearily, "Yes, Dad?"

"I need to see you. Fitz will be there."

"Where?" She rattled off the address to her SSAs as she hung up with her father. A moment later, the car took a sharp U-turn and headed her in a rough section of downtown DC. Quickly, she typed out a text to Stephen letting him know that she was following up on something and would meet them at the red box recording later that afternoon. Until then he was in charge and he was to keep Cyrus and Abby informed of their progress.

SCANDAL

When they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, Olivia noted that Fitz was already there and his security was monitoring the building. "What's going on? What happened with Doyle?" She asked as she slammed her way into the empty building.

Eli and Maya rose from their seats when she entered, her voice bouncing back around them. Olivia, however, ignored them, instead moving straight to Fitz who was pacing back and forth worriedly. "Well?" He prompted once Olivia's hand was in his.

Eli and Maya shared a look before Eli answered for them. "They plan to assassinate you."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

 _And bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid_

* * *

Abby pressed her hands over her belly as she moved as swiftly as she could through the halls of the West Wing. Of all the times for Fitz to go missing, right after a senator died in a plane crash was less than ideal. She took a steadying breath before opening the door to the press room. She knew the reporters were going to be out for blood today. And they were going to be less than thrilled that the president wasn't the one speaking to them.

Pushing the door open, Abby walked as confidently as she could in her pregnant state to the podium. Silence fell for a moment. "Good afternoon. I'm going to give a brief statement on the plane crash this morning. Later, President Grant will speak." She glanced off to the side as Cyrus came back in the room. He simply shrugged, as if to say he had no idea where Fitz was. Pushing her shoulders back, Abby pressed on.

SCANDAL

Olivia held up her h and. "Hold on, I understand Big Jerry is hateful, but you're saying he conspired with Doyle to _murder_ his own _son_? And if so, to what end? He's still in jail and-"

"That's what Doyle told me."

Olivia glared at the man she now formally knew as Jake Ballard as he interrupted her line of questioning. She didn't like the man and she certainly didn't trust him. "And how do we know he told you the truth?"

Jake flashed her what she was certain he thought was a charming grin. "My methods always yield accurate results, Mrs. Grant."

Fitz stepped forward. "Do _not_ speak to my wife using that tone _ever_ again." He ordered. Turning back to Eli and Maya, Fitz asked. "Do you trust the information?"

Eli didn't even pause. "Of course I do. I wouldn't trust just anyone with your life or Olivia's life or the lives of Jerry and Karen. You all are family. You mean more to us than anything. That's why Jake is here. Jake is the best I've got."

Seemingly satisfied with Eli's answer, Fitz nodded. "Then what do you propose we do about all of this?"

SCANDAL

Stephen groaned as Olivia's cell phone went straight to voicemail again. "Damn it, Liv, where are you? We've got the pilot's husband here and he's pissed off beyond belief and he wants to talk to you. Whatever you're doing can't be anywhere near as important as this crash. So get back to the office right now."

Harrison popped his head into Stephen's office. "Quinn calmed him down. Any word from Liv?"

Tossing his phone on the desk, Stephen watched as it slid perilously close to the edge. "Nothing. I left her another voicemail. Her phone isn't even on." He fell back into his chair. "Wherever she is better be damn important."

"Who was that just leaving?" Harrison and Stephen both looked to the doorway only to find Olivia standing there looking at them expectantly. "What?"

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Stephen shouted. "Of all the times to go off gallivanting doing God knows what, now is not the time!"

Holding up her hands, Olivia stopped his screaming. "Believe me, what I was handling was very important. And you are not in the position to question me about my whereabouts. Not now. Not ever." The room fell silent. After taking a calming breath, Olivia repeated her earlier question. "Now, who was just leaving?"

SCANDAL

The door of the Oval Office banged open just as Fitz was slipping out of his coat. He rolled his eyes as Cyrus' red-faced figure stormed into the room. "It's alright, Lauren," Fitz waved off his frantic looking secretary. "Cyrus is only hurting himself when he's this worked up." When the office door slammed shut in Lauren's face, Fitz sighed and took a seat behind his desk. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down enough to bring your blood pressure down to normal levels." He chastised lightly.

"You were supposed to be in the press room this afternoon. You weren't there and Abby was left all alone."

"Abby's job is to stand behind that podium and she's damn good at it. I'm sure the press conference went well. I will speak once I have more details regarding the crash. That's something Olivia is working on now." He picked up his office phone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call Senator Martinez's widow to give my condolences. I would like to do that alone. You can close the door on your way out." Fitz dismissed a sputtering Cyrus as he dialed in the number Lauren gave him.

SCANDAL

Jake returned to the abandoned warehouse where he'd left Doyle later than he intended. He was sure Doyle was likely still unconscious from their earlier interview. Taking a sip of his soda from the fast food joint he'd eaten at, Jake mused over the First Lady's biting words. She was a piece of work and he was damn glad he wasn't married to her. Or in any sort of relationship with her, if he were being honest.

Shaking his head, Jake unlocked the door and pushed his way inside. He stopped when he noted a pool of blood near his feet. The trail seemed to move towards the door he'd entered through before turning around. Grinning, Ballard considered all the fun he and Doyle could have since it appeared the man had a bit of fight in him after all. He certainly loved breaking that in people.

"It's good to see you're up and moving about, old man." Jake sang out. He was going to taunt Doyle more when came upon the empty piece of plastic. Glancing around the barren warehouse, finally Jake noticed that Doyle was gone and there was a trail of blood leading to the back door that was wide open.

SCANDAL

Abby waddled behind Cyrus on their way to the Oval Office. "Look, Cy, whatever Fitz was doing was probably important."

"Then why wasn't I there?" The older man shouted.

Abby's brows raised knowingly. Cyrus was feeling hurt at being left out. Before they reached Fitz's office, Abby tugged on Cyrus' arm. "Fitz will tell you, Cyrus." She murmured softly, ignoring his grumpy features. "You know that. He always lets you in. Just give him some time." She paused and took a steadying breath. "Now, let's go prep him to speak to a slew of frustrated reporters." When it appeared Cyrus was a bit calmer, Abby moved down the hall, giving Lauren as small wave before she knocked lightly on Fitz's office door.

"Come in!"

Pushing the door open, Abby led Cyrus into the office. "Hey, Fitz, we wanted to go over your statement with you. The press conference is scheduled for two hours from now."

Nodding, Fitz stood. "I just finished. What do you –" he frowned, "Abby, you look pale." He moved her to the sofa. "Are you and Munchkin alright?"

Abby nodded, but gratefully sat down nonetheless. "We're fine. It's just stress."

Fitz's blue eyes narrowed. "What's just stress?" He asked.

Swallowing, Abby replied, "It's just cramps caused by the stress of the two of you middle school girls fighting."

Cyrus and Fitz looked down at Abby and then at each other. "Lauren!" They both screeched.

With a tired sigh, Fitz's secretary appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Mr. President."

"We need a car to take us to the hospital. Abby's in labor. Please get David to meet us, as well as everyone else." Fitz ordered. "Abby, you're an idiot. Those are contractions, not cramps."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

 _Long live all the mountains we moved_

* * *

Abby rolled her eyes as Fitz ordered the Secret Services Agents around as they pulled the cars up to take them to the hospital. "I would just like to say that whether or not I'm in the midst of labor, you," she pointed to Fitz, "will be giving your statement to the press on the crash." Looking at Cyrus she ordered, "And you will be there with him."

"Yes, ma'am, now please get in the damn car." Fitz requested.

Just as she was about to step into the SUV, Abby stopped. "Oh my god. Where's David?"

"Right here! I'm right here!" David was sprinting down the tunnel to where the cars were. He had Abby in his arms the next moment. "We're going to have a baby."

Cupping his cheeks in her palms, she nodded. "We're going to have a baby." She grimaced at the next cramp. "Hospital. Now."

SCANDAL

Eli and Maya Pope scoped out the warehouse before turning their eyes on Ballard. "If he wasn't secure, why would you leave him?" Eli asked slowly. "You're an experienced operative, Mr. Ballard. You know how protocol works."

Jake kept his head held high. "With all due respect, sir, this is not a typical situation." He reminded Command. "We're not exactly following procedure."

Maya pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'm calling Huck. He has a vested interest in how this plays out." She offered no other explanation, but Jake could hear the underlying words. They were bringing Huck in because he'd fucked up. And if he read between the lines correctly, Jake knew he was headed straight for the Hole if he wasn't careful.

SCANDAL

Hollis groaned as the makeshift ambulance bumped along the highway to god knows where. "Can't your friend drive better?" He groaned.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Forgive us for not making you comfortable enough as we save your life." He shook his head as he continued to patch Doyle up. "You're damn lucky Big Jerry knows who Jake Ballard is and that he has Pelican Bay wired. Otherwise you wouldn't be in pain right now. Your body would be at the bottom of the Potomac."

Doyle's frown deepened. "Who exactly are you? And how do you know Big Jerry?"

"The name's Charlie." He introduced himself. "And let's just say I'm Jer's go to guy in tough situations." He poured a bit of alcohol on a piece of cotton. "Now hold still. This is going to sting." He warned.

SCANDAL

"Quinn!" Huck called out from his office over the blaring of his cell phone. "Can you give this to Harrison? It's the red box recording." He held an iPod and a pair of headphones out to her as he picked up his phone. "Hello?"

 _"We need you."_

"I'm working."

 _"Doyle escaped."_

With a sigh, Huck began to shut down his computer. "I'm on my way."

He'd just slipped out of the door when Olivia emerged from her office. "Pack up what we're working on. Abby went into labor. We're moving to the hospital." She announced to Harrison and Quinn. "Is Stephen still with the flight attendant?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I'll text him to meet us at James Madison."

SCANDAL

Harrison paced the empty hallway of the reserved wing of the hospital. The staff had shuffled around patients since the First Couple was on the premises, giving the gladiators plenty of space to privately continue working on the crash. As Harrison paced the empty hallways listening to the copy of the red box tape, Stephen filled the group in on his interview with the missing flight attendant.

"She swore Laurie wasn't drinking. She usually never even went out with them." He brought everyone up to speed.

"So if the pilot wasn't drunk, what happened?" Quinn asked.

At that moment, Harrison came careening into the room. "Mechanical failure." HE blurted out. "All the clicking noises on the tape, that's Laurie doing her job. She wasn't panicking because she was working. She did everything she could to stop that plane from going down."

Olivia nodded, "Which leaves us with mechanical failure. We need the report that cleared that plane to take off. Damn it! Where the hell is Huck?"

SCANDAL

Huck slowly circled the outside of the warehouse. "Well?" Eli asked.

"The lock on the backdoor was picked, but it was picked expertly. If you didn't know exactly what to look for, you'd think the markings were made over time by people locking and unlocking the door."

Maya's voice behind them caused the conversation to pause. "No, Olivia dear, we haven't spoken to Huck, but we'll be at the hospital soon. We have a basket for Abby and David and one for Munchkin." Maya paused to listen to Olivia for a moment. "Well of course, baby. Abby and David are family too!" She paused and listened for another moment. "We'll be there soon. You just focus on the crash." She cringed. "Of course, baby, but we don't know where Huck is." Maya nodded. "Alright, see you soon, baby. By now."

"Olivia is looking for Huck?" Eli questioned.

Maya nodded. "Abby went into labor. Huck, take Jake's laptop and work from the hospital. Find Doyle." She ordered. Turning to her husband, she softened. "Let's have Jake get this cleaned up and then he can take orders from Huck. We have a birthing to get to."

SCANDAL

Huck slipped into the hospital room where the team had set up and booted up Jake's laptop to begin his search for Doyle. He worked quietly for fifteen minutes when Olivia came into the room. "Huck!"

Looking up, he asked, "How is Abby?"

"Fine. Screaming at David now that the contractions are bad. Where have you been?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"It's personal. Do you need anything?"

Glaring at him as her gut screamed he was lying to her, she responded. "The report for the airplane. And the mechanic who cleared it for take-off. Give it to Harrison." She ordered sharply. After he nodded, she turned to leave, her hand on the doorknob. "And Huck?"

"Yes?"

"I really _hate_ being lied to."

SCANDAL

After delivering the mechanic's report to Harrison, Huck went back to searching for Doyle, but kept coming up empty. He paused when he heard Olivia's voice outside of the hospital room they were using for an office.

"You're using him again. You promised me you were going to leave him out of this. Now I don't care what is going on, but I don't want Huck involved. He's got his life together finally. Don't send him down that rabbit hole. And I don't want him threatened or bullied by the two of you any longer."

Maya sighed. "We're not threatening or bullying anyone."

"Yes you are!" Olivia snapped. "Because apparently that is what the two of you do. You lie and threaten and ruin lives in the name of the Republic. And I want, no, I demand Huck be left out of it!" She screamed.

Eli glared at his daughter disapprovingly. "Olivia, control yourself. We raised you better than this. Causing a scene won't solve your problems and you never demand anything of us." He motioned behind her where Quinn, Stephen and Kim stood.

Stepping forward, Olivia said clearly so everyone could hear. "I don't care about causing a scene." She told her parents. "Let Huck go. He's not a super spy anymore. He's a fixer. A gladiator. He works with me now. And he's safe that way." She pun and faced her friends. "And just so you all know, everything you thought about my parents is right. They run a super-secret spy organization. And now they're trying to ruin Huck's life."

At her words, Eli looked like was nearing a heart attack. Maya looked like she wanted to take Olivia over her knee. At that moment, Harrison walked in. "I have the real mechanical report. The plane should've been grounded." He paused, taking in the tension in the hallway. "What's going on?"

Huck came out of the hospital room. "Doyle's gone. A former agent who now works for Big Jerry got him out. Finding Doyle will be nearly impossible now."

Stephen held up a hand. "I have so many questions, but I'll start with a simple one. Why are we looking for Doyle?"

Olivia sighed. "Because he and Big Jerry planned to have Fitz assassinated."

SCANDAL

Olivia, Harrison, Stephen and Quinn watched from the hospital waiting room as Fitz finally gave his statement regarding the crash. Cyrus and Kim had ridden back to the White House with him. Abby and David were getting closer to the point where Abby would start pushing, so they were behind a closed door. At Huck's insistence, he was looking into Charlie and Doyle's disappearance in the hospital room that was their office. Olivia had already spoken with the airline and the Pilots' Association. They would speak following Fitz, clearing Laurie's name and reputation.

For the moment Olivia was able to snuggle up to her babies who'd been brought to the hospital to wait on Munchkin's arrival and worry about Doyle and Jerry. Olivia knew she and Fitz were going to have to explain everything in the great detail to the rest of the group, but it had been silently agreed upon to wait until after Munchkin joined them. For the moment Olivia was left to worry alone and in silence.

SCANDAL

At 4am David moved slowly into the waiting room. "Guys?' He started shaking everyone awake.

"What happened?" Harrison grumbled.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked tiredly.

"Go to hell whoever you are." Cyrus groaned.

"It's really early, go back to sleep. I'm too tired right now, Kim." Stephen slurred out, still half asleep. The entire group stared at Stephen's sleeping form as Kim turned bright red.

Clearing his throat, David chose to ignore Stephen. "Munchkin is here. Abby and I want you to come meet her."

Slowly the group trekked down the hall to Abby's room. The redhead was flushed, covered in a layer of sweat with tangled hair, but she was beaming. "Come meet Adeline Jane Rosen." She murmured. "Addie, this is your family."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	24. Chapter 24

Hi, guys . . . I know it's agains the rules to post author's notes with no content in them, but I feel you all deserve an explanation as to why I've been absent from FF for so long. For the past three months I've been very sick. We don't know what's wrong with me, I've been to multiple doctors and right now I'm in the hospital. I was admitted originally for dehydration four days ago, but I'm still here. I do not know when my next updates will be. I had high hopes of updating this past weekend, but that didn't happen. I do not know when I will be back. Please hang tight, I promise that this is not goodbye from me. I will be back. As of right now, I'm just not sure when.

Thank you all for your continuous support!

~ XOXO MAF


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: First of all, I want to thank you all for your patience. You guys were so supportive and so kind during my hiatus. I'm finally starting to feel better. It's a slow process. I'm looking forward to getting back into the swing of things and settling in with writing. Second of all, I apologize for the long wait. It's been a crazy few months of traveling down to Florida to go to Mayo. And we got stuck down there during Irma. Thankfully, my family made it through Irma just fine. Tim's family out in Texas did not do well during Harvey. Life has just been a bit upside down lately, but that's what makes it life. I hope everyone else in the South has faired well during the hurricanes. I hope everyone out west has stayed safe during the fires. It's been a trying couple of months, that's for sure. I know this is woefully short, but I am very excited to be getting back into writing. I hope to have Chapter Twenty-Five out by the end of the week. ~ XOXO MAF_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

When Maya, Eli and Huck left to follow up with Jake, the tired group crowded in Abby's room as she struggled through nursing for the first time with Olivia's help. "Alright, David and I clearly missed something big. What's going on?"

Olivia's eyes shot over to Jerry. Handing Karen off to Tom, she suggested, "Why don't you two go get something to eat with Mr. Tom?"

Tom nodded, hustling Jer out of the hospital room, a sleeping Karen cradled against his shoulder. "My father planned to have me assassinated and Olivia's parents are spies." Fitz answered bluntly.

He was met with a group of blank stares at the news of the assassination. "So I just went through labor and may be delirious." Abby admitted. "Let's back up and walk through all of this very slowly." She requested. "Because, huh?"

Olivia sat heavily in a chair. "That was my reaction as well." She admitted. "We've all been trying so hard to put this all together since my kidnapping and we finally have. It's exactly what we thought and then some."

David slipped his glasses off his nose and draped his arm over Abby's shoulders. "We're all prepared for the spy thing." He admitted. At the incredulous looks from Olivia, Abby and Quinn, he nodded. "I'm finally on board with everything. It's the plan to kill Fitz that has me more than a little confused right now. I can buy into a super-secret spy organization. I can't buy into a father wanting to murder his son like that. Even if said father is Big Jerry."

Grinning down at her little girl, Abby murmured. "Why are you so surprised? Big Jerry is a giant fucker who wants everyone to be miserable. Plus he's evil.'

Shaking his head, Stephen nodded towards Addie. "This child doesn't stand a chance."

Frowning, Abby stuck out her tongue. "You're evil."

"And you get to have a baby." Stephen shook his head, "What was the universe thinking putting you in charge of a child?" He needled her.

"Enough!" Kim snapped, stopping the bickering. "I think we should be glad Olivia's parents are super spies or whatever and focus on the who Fitz being murdered thing, because I'm so not down with that."

"No." Fitz cut in. "We're not focusing on the assassination plot or any of the rest of it. Right now we need to get back to normal. We'll increase security on everyone and then trust Maya, Eli and Huck to take care of things in regards to Doyle and Big Jerry." Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Fitz held up a hand to stop her. "Whatever happens we can't send the American people into a premature panic. We need to keep things quiet and let the work happen behind the scenes. So on our ends it's business as usual." He repeated.

SCANDAL

The next day Olivia tiredly opened up OGA for business. She had Karen and Jerry in tow. It had been a long day at the hospital with Abby, followed by a night of incessant worrying on her part regarding Doyle and Big Jerry. Fitz was behind on work, so they likely wouldn't see him for dinner tonight. It was the perfect day to find a potential client for OGA. Setting Karen and Jerry up in the break room while she put on a kettle of tea, Olivia tried to move forward with business as usual. Fitz was right, they all needed to put on a brave face for the American people, but it was more than just that. They didn't want to tip Doyle and Jerry off that they knew what was being planned. They didn't want any unexpected surprises.

Business as usual, then.

SCANDAL

An hour later, Quinn, Harrison, Stephen and Olivia were flipping through potential files in the conference room while Karen napped and Jerry colored when there was a tap at the door. The group collectively looked up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Olivia grumbled.

Before Olivia could react any further to their unexpected visitor, Harries stood up, blocking the doorway to the conference room and Olivia. "I suggest you leave."

"How did you even get past the SSAs without us knowing?" Stephen snapped.

Pushing past Harrison, Quinn threatened. "I'm going to beat some sense into them. And then have them bodily escort you from our office.'

"Everyone, wait!" Olivia stood up. "Before we go beating up federal agents, I'm curious," she crossed her arms and set her face in a determined and unwelcoming expression, "what do you want, Edison?"

SCANDAL

Olivia paced her office, cell phone pressed to her ear as she listened to Fitz rant about Edison being a potential client. The moment she'd heard Edison's reason for being at her office, she'd called Fitz to let him know she was going to take the case. So far, though, Olivia had only mentioned Edison's name and Fitz had gone off on a tangent regarding all the ways in which Edison was the source of all evil.

Fitz wasn't entirely wrong there.

When he finally stopped to take a breath, Olivia jumped in. "Fitz, I hate him too, but he's here with an actual problem."

"And what is that? A muscle cramp in his pants only you can fix?"

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes. "I swear you can be worse than a teenage boy sometimes. Jealousy is only hot when you punch someone. And no that is not an invitation to come down here and lay Edison out. You'd be in so much trouble and I don't want you to rat me out as your accomplice. I'd prefer to stay out of trouble with Cyrus and Abby right now, thank you very much."

"Fine." Fitz grumbled. "What's his problem?"

"A missing girl." Olivia answered.

SCANDAL

After hanging up with Fitz, Olivia joined her team in the hallway outside of the small conference room where they had Edison waiting for them. "What did Fitz say?" Quinn asked. "Can we beat him up?"

"No, we can't beat him up." Olivia answered with a sigh, "But we are going to help him. I've seen this girl's picture on the news. The police have no leads. If we don't step in and Jenny Nystrom is still alive, she doesn't stand a chance. If she isn't, well, then we need to bring her home to her parents." She looked over at her team, "Stephen, let's see what Edison knows, Quinn and Harrison, start digging."

Shifting from foot-to-foot, Harrison asked, "Should we call Huck in?"

Olivia shook her head, "He's still working on tracking Doyle down. That's more important. If it's an emergency we'll call him. For now it's just us, though."

When Harrison and Quinn scurried away to start digging into the Nystrom family, Olivia turned to face Stephen. "We're not helping him, Liv, we're helping Jenny."

Olivia nodded. "I know, I just can't say I've missed him." She admitted. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "Let's find out what he knows.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _I was screaming, "Long live the look on your face!"_

Olivia glanced through the file the police had put together on Jenny Nystrom. It was thin at best. They either weren't taking the case seriously or had truly only come up on dead ends.

When the conference room door opened, Stephen, Harrison and Quinn came in. "We've got nothing interesting on our preliminary run." Harrison caught her up to speed.

"And the Nystroms don't know anything." Stephen sat down heavily. "So, what's our next move?"

Olivia thought quietly for a moment before rising. "A press conference." She decided. "We need to get America looking for Jenny. I want her to go from being the Nystrom's daughter to America's daughter."

Stephen nodded. "I'll call Kim. We'll get the ball rolling."

"I'll draft a statement." Harrison stood as well.

Quinn tipped her chair back. "I'll keep going over things. I just cracked the tip of her social media accounts. I'm sure there's more than I've seen."

Olivia nodded. "Keep on it. Picking up the baby monitor and checking to ensure both Karen and Jerry were still napping before she moved into the room where the Nystroms were waiting. "Sorry to keep you both waiting." Olivia set the baby monitor on the conference room table.

Peter Nystrom nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Grant. Do you need anything else from us?"

Leaning forward, Olivia nodded. "Yes, there is something I need both of you to do." When they motioned for her to continue, she did. "We're going to put together a press conference."

"A press conference?" Janet Nystrom questioned.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, we want this to be a national story. We want people everywhere to be looking for your daughter. Stephen is pulling together the conference and Harrison is drafting your statement." She paused for half a second before continuing. "What we need from you is the picture."

"The picture?" Peter Nystrom questioned.

Olivia hummed. "The picture of Jenny. The picture of innocence. We're making Jenny America's daughter. We want to create a media storm around this so that everyone helps us bring Jenny home."

SCANDAL

 _"Is there anything I can do?"_ Fitz's voice echoed through Olivia's cell phone.

Adjusting her grip on Karen, Olivia nodded. "Just your support. We're setting up a press conference. We want to try to get the support of the American people. Get more eyes searching for Jenny."

 _"You've always got that, babe."_ Fitz promised her. Olivia heard some commotion in the background. _"Hey, Liv, Cy is here making a fuss. I've got to go deal with his crankiness."_

Olivia chuckled in understanding. "Tell him to take a breath before he has a heart attack."

 _"Will do. I'll come by when I wrap up here. We can eat at the office. I know you'll be working late."_ He offered.

"Sounds good." Olivia agreed. "Love you."

 _"Love you too, baby."_

SCANDAL

Olivia watched from her office floor, coloring with Jenny while Karen rolled around on her mat as the Nystroms took the microphone in front of the Metro PD. Stephen had done a great job with the press conference. And after reading the statement Harrison drafted, she knew the entire country would be up in arms over Jenny.

SCANDAL

 _Two Days Later_

Olivias groaned as she read the page two article on Jenny Nystrom. The police had nothing and every lead they turned up was a dead end. Olivia's gut churned as the realization that Jenny Nystrom was dead settled in the pit of her stomach. Jenny was dead and she was fast becoming old news as the conflict with East Sudan worsened. Olivia couldn't blame the media. East Sudan was becoming a bigger and bigger threat. Still, they needed another tactic regarding Jenny.

"Knock, knock." Olivia looked up and found Harrison leaning in the kitchen doorway of the Residence.

"Uncle Harry!" Jerry clamored down from his chair at the breakfast table to run straight into Harrison's legs.

Scooping Jerry up, Harrison tossed him over his shoulder. "Morning, Livie." He dropepd a kiss on her head and Karen's before depositing Jerry in his chair once again. Currently, Karen was splattering her baby food all over the tray of her high chair.

Dodging a bit of mashed sweet potato, Harrison took a seat. "Morning, Harrison. What brings you to chaos this morning?"

Harrison didn't answer right away. Instead he picked up a napkin and wiped a bit of oatmeal from Jer's chin. Instead of pushing, Olivia waited patiently for his response. "I had an out of the box thought. Quinn thinks I'm losing it, though." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I just can't shake it, though." After another moment of thinking, he asked. "Have you heard of the Beltway Unbuckled blog?"

SCANDAL

"It's the craziest theory I've ever heard in my life." Stephen shook his head. "And that is one high bar."

Quinn snorted. "That's what I said last night, but he doesn't listen to me apparently." When no one responded, she sighed, "No one does."

Harrison was still glaring at Stephen even as Quinn's cell phone rang and she got up to answer it. "It's not _that_ crazy."

"This is a smart, church going girl. What on earth would she be doing at these events?" Stephen protested.

Frustrated with Stephen's lack of support, Harrison snapped. "Then why has no one heard from her since the last blog post?"

Rolling his eyes, Stephen let out an exasperated sigh. "Coincidence?" He suggested.

"Guys," Quinn came back into the room with her phone in hand.

"You and I both know there's no such thing as a coincidence." Harrison shouted.

"Of course these are coincidences." Stephen argued.

"Guys!" Quinn shouted over them. The room quieted almost instantly. "I have a lead." Quinn told them. "A girl in Baltimore is in the hospital from alcohol poisoning. They're faxing over a picture."

Smacking his hand down on the conference room table, Stephen grinned. "Ha! See, your theory was total bull." He pointed at Harrison.

Olivia sighed, "You both are children." She turned to Quinn and placed her hand over Quinn's phone. "Calling the Nystroms now will only get their hopes up." She murmured.

SCANDAL

An hour later the photo from the hospital came through as a dead end. Out of curiosity, Olivia flicked through the Beltway Unbuckled blog. Something about Harrison's theory was eating away at her gut. Stephen and Quinn were right. It was insane and the timing was simply a coincidence. Her phone ringing stopped her perusal of the website. "What?"

"Mrs. Grant?"

"Yes, who is this?" Olivia asked quickly.

"Brenda Johnson of the Metro PD. My team landed a body. A girl. College aged. We're off 95."

Rising, Olivia turned the monitor of her computer off. "I'll be there shortly with the Secret Service."

SCANDAL

With the SSAs at her side, Olivia trekked down the side of the highway. "I'll let you know what we find." She promised Fitz.

"And stay with the SSAs." He ordered.

Olivia chuckled as she grabbed onto a tree for support. "Yes, Mr. President." Hanging up her cell phone, Olivia and her SSAs moved down into the tree-lined highway. "Chief Johnson?" She called out.

"Oh my, Mrs. Grant. It's not everyday I have a First Lady at my crime scenes." The blonde southerner stepped forward. "I'm Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson."

"Thank you for calling me, Chief Johnson. Let's get this over with." Olivia sighed as she moved toward the body. At Chief Johnson's nod, the ME moved the sheet covering the body back. Glancing at the body, Olivia rocked back on her heels. The silver anklet with the cross glinted in the sunlight.

"Well?" The chief asked.

Olivia nodded. "It's her. It's Jenny Nystrom."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _And bring on all the pretenders_

Olivia's stomach churned as the sight of the slowly decomposing body of Jenny Nystrom floated behind her eyelids. She was dreading spreading the news that Jenny was dead. Even though she knew there was no way the young woman was alive, she was still hoping.

Hope was a dirty four lettered word.

"Mrs. Grant?" Olivia glanced up from her lap. "We're back at your office." One of her SSAs informed her.

Glancing around, Olivia noted they were in the parking garage of her building. "Oh, so we are." Letting out a sigh, she opened the car door. "Let's get this over with then."

The moment Olivia walked into her office, she was bombarded with questions from Harrison, Quinn, and Stephen. Holding up her hand she silenced them. When it was quiet, Quinn spoke softly, "Well?"

"It was Jenny." Olivia confirmed. "It looks like a car accident. She was thrown out and the driver abandoned her. We're waiting on the autopsy results and to see if the tire treads can identify the make of the car." She paused. "This accident wasn't reported, but the car had to be damaged."

Harrison nodded. "We can definitely find out, but since we don't know what day the accident occurred or -"

"Or if the car was even taken to a shop near here. . ." Olivia sighed interrupting him. "I know we're casting a wide net, but it's all we have to off of right now. Is Huck back?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, he's in his office. I'll get a list of car shops in the area from him."

Sighing again, Olivia tugged her fingers through her hair. "I need to call the Nystroms. They're going to be devastated."

SCANDAL

"She suffocated." Olivia's eyes shut painfully at Chief Johnson's words. "There was dirt in her lungs."

"Any ID on the car?"

"A 2009 Spider. There won't be many of those in the area. We're narrowing down the list. Assuming the person is from DC at all." Brenda Johnson drawled.

Olivia sighed, "Thanks, Chief Johnson. We're digging too. If we find out anything, we'll let you know."

It was thirty minutes later when Harrison was leaning in her office doorway that Olivia knew they were in trouble. "How bad is it?"

Crossing into the room, he set the file he was holding on her desk. "It's bad on two fronts. You're going to need to call the cops." Olivia quirked a brow at his words. "She's the Beltway Unbuckled blogger." He paused and opened the file. "Because this was her target."

Alexander Lavich.

Kurkistani Diplomat.

Complete with Diplomatic Immunity.

"You're sure?" Olivia asked, even though she believed Harrison without even the slightest doubt. At his nod she instructed. "I want a week long timeline from the blog. And have Huck track down the car." She paused. "I have to go speak with Fitz and Cyrus before the press catches wind of this."

SCANDAL

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip as she paced in front of the Oval Office. Her stomach churned as she considered the predicament she was now in the middle of. When the door opened and Cyrus emerged, she jumped. "Who, Liv, what's wrong?"

"You're going to want to be here for this." She lead the way back into Fitz' office. Ignoring his greeting, she stated. "One of your diplomats is responsible for Jenny Nystrom's murder."

SCANDAL

"I take it, it didn't go well." Olivia cracked open one eye at Stephen's lilting voice. She was currently sprawled out on her office sofa trying to find a solution pleasing to everyone. Fitz couldn't revoke Lavich's Diplomatic Immunity without the government revoking the United States' ability to use their airspace to invade East Sudan. And Olivia couldn't let him walk because he was a diplomat. Foreign dignitaries could not be allowed to get away with the murder of an innocent American girl.

"No, it didn't go well." Olivia finally mumbled. "I see why Fitz can't do anything, but this sends the wrong message to the world." She sighed heavily.

When the door flew open, Harrison came barging in. "Where's the fire?" Stephen chuckled.

Flicking on the television, Harrison was nearly bouncing as he replied. "You _have_ to see what your husband did."

Stephen and Olivia turned their attention to the television in Olivia's office. Abby was currently behind the podium in the Press Room at the White House.

 _"Good afternoon. I'm here to speak with you today regarding the murder of an American girl, Jennifer Nystrom. Jenny, whose body was discovered last night, was in a car accident and left for dead off the highway. The White House has taken an interest in the case because the police have one suspect, Kurkistani Diplomat Alexander Lavich." Abby paused, "Both President Grant and Attorney General David Rosen will be speaking on the issue later today. For now, the President is working to revoke Mr. Lavich's Diplomatic Immunity so he can be taken in for questioning. If the police see fit, then Mr. Lavich will be taken into custody and charged with the murder of Jenny Nystrom. I will now be taking questions."_

Olivia muted the television. "That husband of mine is something else." She picked up her cell phone. "I need to call him and thank him. Then we may have to help with damage control."

Clicking off the television, Stephen pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call the Nystroms. I'd say our work here is done."

XOXO

MAF


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

 _One day we will be remembered_

* * *

 _December 24, 2009_

Olivia bustled around the kitchen in the Residence humming along to Dean Martin's "Winter Wonderland". She and Fitz had already hosted a holiday party for everyone in D.C. and Olivia made sure it was grand and merry. In return, Cyrus had backed off and allowed them to have the traditional Gladiator Christmas Dinner on Christmas Eve just like they usually did. Olivia wanted to keep their tradition alive, so the chef had the day off and she was up cooking at 7:30am sharp while Fitz and Jerry cleaned the Residence with Karen crawling along and causing chaos everywhere they went.

"It smells delicious in here." Olivia jumped at her husband's deep voice. Craning her neck, she stuck her tongue out at her husband in response to his scare.

"It's not nice to scare you wife when she's holding a potato peeler." She muttered. Ignoring his answering chuckle, she set him to work. "Can you chop the celery for the stuffing? I'm a little bit behind." This was a practiced dance now. She and Fitz had been hosting Christmas dinners since their law school days and she was always behind. "Abby and Quinn should be here soon to help." She commented.

"Cy is already here. He's got the kids in the living room." Fitz murmured as he focused on chopping the celery into perfectly proportioned fine pieces. The nanny also had the day off. Olivia and Fitz swore that on every major holiday they would give as much as the staff off as humanly possible so they could be home with their loved ones. "And Eli called. He and Maya are bringing pies. They'll be here in a couple of hours." Olivia's hands stilled over the potatoes she was peeling for the mashed potatoes. "Livie?" Fitz asked slowly.

"They're my parents." She murmured. He waited for her to continue. "But they're not who I thought they were. Everything I thought I knew was shattered this year."

Setting aside his knife, Fitz drew Olivia away from the bowl of potatoes. "They're still the only parents any of us have ever really had." He told her quietly. "They love us all. Their jobs were lies, yes, but that doesn't change who they are as people. And they love our kids so much." He sighed and pulled his wife into his arms. "It's been a hard year." Fitz gently rubbed her back soothingly. "But everything is finally out in the open now. There don't appear to be anymore major secrets and I think we should all enjoy that for the holidays. It's Christmas. It's time for our family to celebrate in our own way. Besides, they adore Jer and Karen. We can't keep the kids from them. As much as their lies hurt you, hurt us, they're amazing grandparents. And they love _you_ more than anyone in the world. You're still the center of their lives." He reminded her softly.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia tipped her head back so she could properly look up at him. "You know I hate it when you're logical, right?" She snapped playfully. "You should be overly emotional, crazy, and illogical like me."

Snorting, Fitz pressed a kiss to her nose. "Overly emotional and illogical isn't you. Crazy? Yes. Most definitely. You're hurt, you're not overly emotional and illogical." He raised a brow waiting for her response with an amused smile on his face.

Letting out a huff, Olivia relented. "Fine. A traditional Gladiator Family Christmas coming right up."

"There's my favorite wife." Fitz teased as he pinched her sides.

Nudging his hip with her own, Olivia turned back to the potatoes and grumbled, "I better be your favorite wife. The others don't give you nearly as much hot and dirty sex." Fitz's answer laugh was enough to make Olivia chuckle as well.

SCANDAL

By the time the cooking was finished, everyone had trickled in, bringing wine, scotch, a bevy of dishes for dinner, and breakfast casseroles for Christmas morning. After putting Jerry, Karen and Adeline down, everyone ate spread out in the Residence living room in front of a roaring fire.

Abby shook her head in disbelief after taking a bite of green bean casserole. "I can't believe our Christmas has moved here." She glanced around the Residence living room. Even though they were in the White House, Olivia had made it feel just like their home in Boston. She, Jerry and Fitz had decorated the living quarters using their decorations, not the White House ones. The tree was filled with handmade ornaments they'd all crafted with Jerry over the years and paper garland Quinn, Maya, and Jerry had made two years prior. It felt more like a home than the residence of the most powerful man on Earth.

Rising, Fitz held up his glass of scotch. "I know it's not my year to give the Christmas toast, but if Red can keep her mouth shut and doesn't mind, I'd like to be the one to give it this year." At Abby's eye roll, Fitz continued. "To say this has been one hell of a year would be a vast understatement. So, instead, I want to say thank you. Thank you all for getting us into 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. More importantly, though, thank you all for being here. For being our family. After twelve years we're still together. We've grown, we've changed, we've loved, we've expanded our family." He smiled at Kimberly Mitchell who was seated next to Stephen. "We have children now." He glanced at the baby monitors that showed soundly sleeping Jerry, Karen, and Adeline. "And through all the ups and downs, the good times and the bad, we're still together." He held up his glass of scotch higher. "So, merry Christmas to our gladiating family. And here's to an incredible 2010."

"Cheers!"

SCANDAL

 _Christmas Morning 2009_

Jerry bounded from room to room at 5:27am on Christmas morning waking up all of the adults. He impatiently paced as a tired Cyrus grabbed his robe and video camera to capture Jerry's reaction to all the presents Santa had brought him the night before. Harrison, Fitz, Cyrus and Eli had stayed up late arranging the living room to look like Santa had visited. The cookies and milk had been eaten. The carrots for the reindeer were gone. There were sooty footprints between the presents and the fireplace. And presents were artfully scattered with the stockings stuffed. As the adults watched Jerry tear into each new gift and Adeline and Karen crawl around in the Christmas carnage, Quinn slipped from the room to slide the breakfast casseroles in the oven and bring out more coffee and tea to the sleepy adults.

Looking towards Fitz who was helping Jerry put batters in to a remote control car while she settled a fussy Karen against her chest for feeding, Olivia marveled at the sense of contentment coursing through her veins. All was right in her little world and she would be eternally grateful for each blessing she had. Breathing deeply, Olivia sent up a silent prayer that her little world continue to stay right during the next year. When Jerry's race car came crashing into her foot, Olivia chuckled. Smiling fondly at her son and husband, she knew that as long as the four of them were together her world would always be right.

SCANDAL

 _Pelican Bay Prison – Christmas Day_

Big Jerry glanced down at the papers his attorney had slipped to him in a book. The plan appeared to be flawless. Then again, so had the last one. There weren't as many players involved this time around, though. If all worked out his son's world would be ripped apart. And even if he spent his last days in prison, at least he would spend them knowing that he'd destroyed Fitz and Olivia Grant.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAF


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 _Hold on to spinning around_

 **Year Two (January 2010)**

"Well?" Fitz glanced over at his wife. "What did your attorney have to say?" Olivia Grant and Associates had barely opened its doors after the holidays only for Olivia to get a call from her attorney. His gut was positively flipping. Big Jerry's trial. He just knew it.

Swallowing hard, Olivia set her cellphone down. She felt the lunch she'd been halfway through when she received the call start to churn in her stomach. "Your father." She confirmed Fitz's suspicions. "His trial date has officially been set for two weeks from now." She wrung her hands nervously as she stared at her phone like it was a snake about to bit her.

"Livie," Slowly, so as not to startle her, Fitz crossed her office to stand in front of her. "We don't have to go. Not to this trial." When she opened her mouth to protest, Fitz held up a hand so he could continue without interruption. "He's your father-in-law and he had you kidnapped. Seeing him is not a requirement. And no one expects you to. Not your family. Not the public. Not anyone on the Hill. Please, Livie, just consider staying here and sitting this one out. You know he's going to drag this process out for as long as possible. Let's not give him the satisfaction of seeing us there. We should write him off as a footnote, not worthy of our time and energy."

Olivia nodded, "I know you're right." She murmured in agreement. "It's just. . ." she paused as she searched for her words. "I need to know why. I need to know why he did it. Why did he put us all through that? Why put Jerry through that? I know he hates us, but we're still family. And if that means nothing to him, then we're all human. I just don't get how you do this to someone you know. Someone you've looked in the eye and had a connection with." Her brown eyes caught his blue ones. "I just want to understand. And this may not give me any understanding, but it should give me closure. I need to put this to bed. I need to move past this. And I can't if I don't see him behind that table. If I don't hear the judge render a guilty verdict." She explained.

With a reluctant sigh, Fitz nodded. "Alright, we'll go. I still don't like it. I think we should keep our distance from him. He's been so quiet. I feel like he must be up to something. Should we look into it?"

Shaking her head, Olivia interrupted him. "Fitz, Big Jerry's in jail. What trouble could he possibly be getting into? Outside of his legal counsel he's not allowed visitors."

* * *

"Look, Jerry, I get it, okay? Your son and his wife screwed you over and then locked you up and walked straight into 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue without you. This just seems a little on the extreme side, though."

Big Jerry stared across the scarred table at his "attorney". The man had come highly recommended from his actual counselor. "Extreme?" Jerry repeated slowly. "You're my _attorney_. I pay a lot of money to have you sit across from me and help me. I know this isn't your first rodeo. Now, use the contact information I gave you and set up a meeting. Once she confirms I'll go over all the details of the plan with you. My son and that half-breed trollop he married will make sure I stay locked up in here until the day I die. If they don't find a way to stick me with a needle first. This is my ticket out of here. So do what I fucking hired you to do. Either that or you're fired. And I'd hate not to have any further use for you. I like you, Mickey. Stay useful. Just because I'm in here doesn't mean I can't dispose of you." Jerry threatened.

Mickey kept a straight face at the inmate's words. It wasn't the first time he'd been threatened by a man on the verge of losing his freedom for good. "Of course, Jerry. I'll call you when it's done."

* * *

"She's dead set on going, Cyrus. I suggest you make it happen." Fitz muttered to his petulant Chief of Staff. "You know Livie. If she wants something, she gets it. She wants –"

"Want what, Fitz?" Cyrus questioned, his face turning red at Fitz' idiocy. "To get answers from _Big Jerry_? You know us being there will only add fuel to the fire and that's the last thing we want to do." Cyrus worried. "And this has nothing to do with your ratings and everything to do with Olivia and her well-being." He liked to pretend he was a cantankerous old man, but when it came to this family that had adopted him, well he was a big old softy when he could be and a bulldog that would tear into anyone who threatened them when he needed to be. Big Jerry brought out those protective instincts. Cyrus felt the urge to kill over what Jerry put his family through, and even though the was behind bars, Cyrus knew this war Big Jerry had started wouldn't be over until the former politician was six feet under and in Hell drinking scotch with the Devil himself. And Cyrus would see to it that until the day came when Jerry died, he'd never see the light of day again.

* * *

Rounding the corner in the East Wing of the White House, Cyrus went in search of Huck. If anyone could find out if Big Jerry was actually up to something it was the former spy. OGA was supposedly working from the White House, so they would either be up in the Residence or milling about near Olivia's East Wing office. He found Huck exiting the break room alone. "Huck," Cyrus stopped him. "I need a favor."

Shifting uncomfortably from foot-to-foot, Huck nodded, "Yeah, sure, what's up?" He agreed.

Glancing around, Cyrus tugged on Huck's elbow. "Not here." He led them around the corner and into an empty conference room. "I need you to look into someone for me. Discreetly." He requested. "And just you. Not all of the gladiators." Cyrus clarified.

Huck agreed readily. "Who am I going after?"

Taking a breath, Cyrus answered. "Big Jerry. My gut is just screaming that he's up to something and it's not going to be good for us and we have to protect them. They don't know how to do that themselves. It's our job." When Huck hesitated, Cyrus continued. "Let's not play innocent here, Huck. Fitz and Olivia are clean. They walk on water. They make the fishes and the loaves and people like us," when Huck rolled his eyes, Cyrus waved him off with a scoff. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You're one of us, Huck. We march behind them. We sing their happy tune. And then we pick up our hatchets and we chop the Judases into little bloody pieces and dance around the corpses because that's our job. That is what we do. We take care of Fitz and Olivia. And we don't do it because we are believers, which we are. We don't do it for the rush or the high or the power, which we are most certainly junkies for. We do it because when it comes to Big Jerry, in this situation, Fitz and Olivia, they can't do it. And we love them too much to allow something else to happen to them." Cyrus finally paused for a few beats. "So, will you help me?"

After a moment's contemplation, Huck nodded. "I'll pull the prison logs to start with."

* * *

 _One week later_

"Don't you think it's time to tell Olivia and Fitz?" Huck questioned. "We've both come to the same conclusion and the trial is one week away. They need to be prepared."

Cyrus shifted through the materials on Big Jerry that Huck had given him two days before. It was all spelled out in black and white. "I guess you're right." He sighed. "Well, I knew Jerry was up to something. I guess now we know what."

Stepping forward, Huck murmured. "Because we listened to your gut we can stop him. He won't be able to hurt Fitz, Liv, or Jer ever again. Because of _you_." He paused. "So let's take this to the rest of the team."

* * *

It took nearly an hour to get everyone in the Residence and another few minutes for Cyrus and Huck to spread out their proof. "I had a bad feeling about Jerry's trial." Cyrus admitted. "So I asked Huck to quietly look into his time in prison."

"Big Jerry is planning something big." Huck interrupted.

Fitz snorted. "Isn't he always?"

Shaking his head, Cyrus held up his hands to silence the chuckles that followed Fitz' statement. "Liv, Fitz, we think Big Jerry has seen the writing on the wall. He's going away for the rest of his life. And he's not okay with that."

Harrison was the first one to catch on as the silence swirled around them. "Oh my god. You think he's going to use his trial as a chance to escape."

XOXO

MAF


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _Confetti falls to the ground_

"Escape?" Olivia shook her head. "That's impossible. He won't be able to pull that off no matter how hard he tries." She looked to Fitz for confirmation, but didn't get it. "Right, Fitz?"

He shrugged. "Olivia, this is my father. He's extremely well-connected. My guess is that he can do anything he sets his mind to. And he's got more than enough money to pay for whatever he needs. Including an escape."

Leaning back against the sofa, Olivia took a deep breath. "If he gets out he could come after us again. You, me, and even worse, Jerry. If he goes anywhere near Jer I don't know what I'll do and –"

"Hey," Fitz took her hands in his. "No one is going anywhere near Jer. He's going to be perfectly safe." At his wife's skeptical look, Fitz continued. "I'm going to give this all to Tom. We're going to put a stop to this before it even starts."

* * *

Big Jerry's face turned bright red at his actual attorney's words. "What do you mean they've been looking into me? I'm in prison! What's there to look into?"

His attorney gave him a look before replying, "Jerry, according to my sources, they've pulled your prison logs and have been doing deep background checks on who has visited you to make sure they're from my law office. Whatever they're pulling together, Jerry, they're trying to stop you from moving forward with your plans. They may even know what you're up to."

Big Jerry took a moment to consider his lawyer's words. "No, move forward with our plan. We don't let this stop us. I've got too much to lose and I'll bring you down with me if I have to." He warned.

Letting out a sigh, his attorney nodded. "Well alright then. The meeting has been set. I'll hand over the instructions to our contact."

"Just keep me informed."

* * *

 _"As the trial for former California Governor and Senator Big Jerry Grant approaches, all eyes are on the White House. So far there has been no word from Olivia Grant and Associates or the West Wing if the gladiators, as they have been dubbed by Washington's elite, will attend the trial. It's unusually quiet from the White House regarding this issue."_

Flicking off the television in the press room, Abby turned to face Cyrus. "Well, what does he want us to do? And has Tom done anything with what you've given him?" She pressed.

Cyrus shook his head. "We don't have any definitive proof. What we had was supposition and knowing how Big Jerry works. We are beefing up security while Jerry is in transit, in holding, and at the courthouse. Other than that there isn't much that we can do unfortunately."

With a sigh, Abby grumbled, "Well this sucks. Can I at least put together a statement saying we'll be at the trial?"

"What the hell, make the announcement that we'll be there." Cyrus scrubbed his hand over his face. "I have to go fill her holiness in."

* * *

As the group filed into the courthouse three days later it was to hurling questions, bright flashes and a crowd of people there to support them and bring them down. By the time Harrison and Quinn arrived behind everyone else, the crowds had only doubled in size. "It's a media circus." Quinn grumbled as she held firmly to Harrison's hand.

"No kidding. This is worse than all the other trials combined." Harrison murmured. "It's awful. I hope they made it in okay."

"I'm glad we gave Kim and exclusive so she can be with us rather than part of all the chaos here." Quinn continued to ramble as they pushed their way through the sea of reporters. "We're going to need all the support that we can get. I'm more afraid of Beg Jerry getting found not guilty than I am of him escaping."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Harrison replied, "One battle at a time, babe. First let's get in there and take care of Liv." Tugging her through the courthouse door, Harrison continued, "Besides, we have to tell them what we found."

Once Quinn and Harrison were through security, they found Olivia, Fitz, Cyrus, Stephen, Kim, Huck, Abby, David, Maya and Eli standing outside the courtroom. "Fucking finally!" Abby all but screeched. "Where the hell have you two been? Now is not the time to be getting your freak on!" She chastised them.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn replied, "I'm sorry we're late, but we may have found something."

"Something?" David questioned.

Shaking his head, Harrison corrected, "More like _someone_." Pausing for a moment, he pulled a file out of his briefcase. "Her name is Becky. And we think she's running the entire escape plan.'

Flipping through the file, Olivia asked, "How did you get her name?" She squinted, "And what are these documents, I can barely read them the resolution is so bad."

"So we were going over everything Huck and Cyrus pulled together when Harrison commented that it was too bad we couldn't see what was being passed between Big Jerry and his attorney. So," Quinn continued, "I enhanced the video from his latest meeting with his attorney. Since there's no audio, I ran a lip-synching program and I tried to zoom in on the papers the attorney brought. Beck. It's the name we've been searching for. No last name as far as we can tell." Her eyes darted uncertainly over to Maya and Eli. It was still a bit unclear what their organization did, but someone without a last name would be right up their alley.

Eli caught onto her train of thought. "We'd need a picture to confirm, but we had a girl named Becky." Eli finally admitted. "She died in a car crash in Greece six years ago. It could've been staged I suppose." He paused, "If it was it was well done because we did a thorough investigation."

"Well then," Stephen glanced to the courtroom door as people started to file in, "we'll look into her, but for the moment we need to focus on getting through the opening statements of Big Jerry's trial. Besides, this definitely isn't the place to delve into former spies who may or may not be dead and are now acting as private contractors."

"Good point." Fitz handed the file back to Harrison. "Let's find our seats and settle in before Jerry gets here." Taking Olivia's hand in his, he murmured, "Everything is going to be alright." Fitz promised her.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia pushed her shoulders back. "I know it will be, there's no way in hell he's getting off. That's why he's running so scared right now, because he knows he's at the end of the rope and the noose is just getting tighter."

Fitz grinned as the confidence he knew Olivia had shone through. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "Well then, let's go watch him hang himself, shall we?"

Olivia did her best not to squirm in her seat as Big Jerry entered the courtroom and was escorted to his seat. His blue eyes narrowed in on her immediately. For a moment, she regretted coming back to Boston for this. If she'd stayed in D.C. she could've taken the day off and spent it rolling on the floor with Karen and playing Legos with Jerry. Instead, she was sitting on a cold hard wooden bench with her father-in-law who orchestrated her kidnapping staring at her as if his gaze could kill her.

He probably wished it could.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Stanton Markaway." The bailiff called them all to order. As they rose, Big Jerry turned his head and once again caught Olivia's gaze. This time instead of glaring, he shot her an icy smile and a wink.

"Fitz," she tugged on her husband's hand, "something bad is about to happen." She murmured. "We need to leave. We need to go back to D.C. now. Let's just go home."

Glancing down at his wife, Fitz shook head, "Livie, we can't walk out the door right now."

"Why not? I'm telling you, I have a bad feeling about being here. Use your President card and let's just go home." She pleaded with him.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Fitz murmured, "As soon as we go to recess. I promise we'll leave then."

* * *

Court adjourned for the day an hour and half later after just the opening remarks. There'd been no recess and Olivia spent the entire time with her gut churning uncontrollably.

They were five feet from the two SUVs waiting on them outside of the courthouse when the first crack sounded.

* * *

XOXO

MAF


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Chapter Thirty**

 _May these memories break our fall_

Olivia wasn't aware she was screaming until Tom's body covered hers and she felt head hit the concrete. It was then that she noted Fitz had been jerked from her. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Fitz. He was limp and being shoved into one of the SUVs, his and Hal Rimbeau's legs dangling out as the car took off. When the second SUV came skidding up, Tom lifted her and placed her inside. "Mrs. Grant, please calm down." At his words she realized she was still screaming. Tom's eyes roved over her body, landing on her shoulder. "She's been shot." He told the driver. "Drive faster."

* * *

"And on the first day of his trial, former Governor and Senator Big Jerry Grant had to face off with his son and daughter-in-law. President Grant and First Lady Olivia Grant were present for the opening arguments regarding Senator Grant's involvement in Mrs. Grant's kidnapping. Along with them were White House Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene, Attorney General David Rose, Director of Communications for the White House Abigail Whelan-Rosen, Eli and Maya Pope, reporter Kimberly Mitchell, and the so called gladiators from Olivia Grant and Associates.

Pressing his fingers to his earbud, BNC anchor Reed Wallace paused, "What?" He murmured.

Looking up, he schooled his features. "I'm receiving reports of shots fired outside of the Boston courthouse."

He paused again to listen, relief spreading across his face as he did so.

"Everything is alright. The President has _not_ been shot." Looking down he stopped speaking again before whispering, "Wait, what?" He murmured, "Oh god no."

Setting his eyes back on the cameral he stated clearly, "The President _has_ been shot."

* * *

The moment Olivia's SUV pulled into the ER of Massachusetts General, chaos surrounded her. Instinctively her eyes searched for Fitz. He was nowhere to be found. "Where is my husband?" She murmured. "Where is Fitz?"

"Mrs. Grant," an ER doctor lightly gripped her uninjured arm. "We need you to calm down, there's a bulled in your shoulder. We need to take care of you. Your husband is already being treated. So is Agent Rimbeau and Mrs. Rosen."

Olivia's head shot up, "Abby was shot?"

* * *

"This is Reed Wallace from BNC, we're going to be with you all day covering the shooting outside of the Boston courthouse where former California Governor and Senator Big Jerry Grant had the first day of his trial. We have confirmed who all was shot in the attack. President Fitzgerald Grant was shot three times, First Lady Olivia Grant was shot once, White House Director of Communications Abigail Whelan-Rosen was shot twice and Secret Service Agent Hal Rimbeau was shot once defending the President. There is no word yet on their conditions or on the identity of the shooter."

* * *

"Where is David?" Olivia searched the hallway through the open door as the ER doctor finished tending to her arm and fitted her with a sling. "I need someone to find David Rosen." She repeated. "And I want an update on Fitz, Abby and Hal."

"Livia!" Olivia's eyes darted back to the doorway at her mother's voice. "Thank god you're alright."

"Momma!" She reached out her uninjured hand as the doctor left them alone in the room. "They said Abby and Hal were shot too. Are the kids okay? Is the hotel in lockdown?"

Rubbing her back gently, Maya murmured. "Your father is bringing everyone here. We have our agents on the scene and Huck is consulting with the police and the Secret Service. If this was a terrorist attack –"

"It was something Big Jerry planned." Olivia interrupted as a moment of clarity finally dawned on her. "He knew something was going to happen. He planned it. The way he looked at me in that courtroom. . . I wasn't sure what it meant at the time but now I know. He tried to have us killed." She shook her head. "Momma, this was never about an escape. This was an assassination attempt on Fitz' life and I can almost guarantee that Big Jerry is behind this." She hesitated. "The government –"

Maya picked up on her train of thought instantly. "They won't have the resources to figure this out." She agreed. "But we can. If your gut says it's Big Jerry, then you're probably right." Squeezing Olivia's hand, Maya murmured. "We'll help however we can. Right now, though, I think you need to be with everyone. David –"

"Needs me." Olivia finished. "Bring me preliminary reports. I'm going to get updates on the surgeries."

* * *

"For those of you just joining us, we're reporting on the shooting that happened outside of the Boston courthouse this afternoon after the first day of former California Governor and Senator Big Jerry Grant's trial. We have updates on the victims of the shooting. First Lady Olivia Grant sustained minor injuries in the form of a bullet to her left shoulder. She is fine. Secret Service Agent Hal Rimbau is out of surgery and in recovery after being shot in the back in the line of duty. President Fitzgerald Grant and Director of Communications Abigail Whelan-Rosen are both still in surgery. Their condition is listed as being critical."

* * *

"Cyrus," Olivia, David, Harrison, Stephen, Kimberly, Quinn, and Harrison watched as the older man stormed back into the waiting room, "what's happening now?"

With a bright red face and the vein on his forehead protruding, Cyrus sputtered out, "she landed a fucking _helicopter_ on the South Lawn!"

Frowning, Olivia questioned, "Who?"

 _"The goddamned Puritan!"_

* * *

"This is Reid Wallace. We're still with you after the shooting outside of the Boston courthouse today. We have confirmed that Vice President Sally Langston has landed on the South Lawn of the White House and has taken over the Oval Office. Massachusetts General still has not released an update on the President's condition. As far as we know he and Abigail Whelan-Rosen are still in surgery."

* * *

"Cyrus," Olivia tried to calm the pacing Chief of Staff down, "go back to D.C., see if you can reign Sally in. Take Stephen, Harrison, and Quinn with you. There's more to do there. We have to keep control of the government. Do your job. Do it well. David, Huck, my parents and I can handle things on this end and Kimberly is keeping tabs on the press for us." Olivia ordered.

"Liv!" Huck came careening into the waiting room. "we have a lead on the shooter!"

Rising, Olivia put Karen back in the pack-n-play, motioning for everyone to join her and Huck. "Is it the former agent?" Quinn asked quickly.

Shaking his head, Huck replied, "No, we've got confirmation that she's truly dead. In fact, we don't think this woman was ever one of ours. That's not the news, though. We have a connection between Big Jerry and the shooter. And we've tracked down the man who set this all up. One of the attorneys from the firm representing Big Jerry isn't actually an attorney. He's a middle man that bounces around high end defense attorneys offices offering his services. He tried to flee town after the shooting, but we caught him. He alibied out, so he's not the one who pulled the trigger, but he knows who did. He's been arrested and Big Jerry's been transferred to a more secure facility."

Olivia's face hardened at Huck's words. "I want to speak to Big Jerry."

* * *

XOXO

MAF


End file.
